


Совместимы

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Fantastic, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, No Omegaverse, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: …подгоняемый чувством голода, Мо резонно рассудил, что тайна пропавших трусов, равно как и грязная посуда, подождет до конца дня. Наскоро одевшись, он выскочил из дому, мысленно зарекаясь в будущем смотреть фантастику и порнуху в один вечер.
Relationships: Waylon Smithers/Moe Szyslak
Kudos: 5





	1. Между сном и явью

**Author's Note:**

> Не помню, почему не выкладывала раньше сюда этот фик. Но он начат несколько лет назад, а дописывается лишь сейчас. Наверное, я все же решила, что он любопытный и не так уж плох! Что ж, я решила поэкспериментировать с мужской беременностью, то есть не я, конечно. Во всем виноваты инопланетяне)) Или тот случай, когда у Мо и Вэйлона все начинается не как у людей. Но заканчивается определенно хорошо. Когда-то я, очевидно, допишу эту работу. Я даже занимаюсь написанием очередной главы прямо сейчас.
> 
> Есть одна старенькая работа, которую я рисовала на эту тему: <https://www.deviantart.com/marla666/art/Waylon-Smithers-pregnant-640488628>
> 
> Чудесные артоподарки от bitchdeutsch ❤❤❤ - <https://www.instagram.com/p/CLCIOlWD6xL/>

Из всех бредовых снов, которые Мо когда-либо видел, этот был самым странным в рейтинге странного. Где-то между сновидениями о том, что у него есть добрый двойник, и тем, где он попал в своеобразный вариант «Заводного апельсина». 

В том, что Мо спит, сомнений не было — это казалось единственным объяснимым вариантом того, что он, во-первых, в одной майке и без трусов, во-вторых, находится в лапах, а точнее, щупальцах каких-то зеленых инопланетян. Не орионок, к сожалению, как он когда-то мечтал после просмотра «Звездного пути». Эти походили скорее на осьминогов. Очень больших осьминогов с одним глазом и огромными зубастыми, слюнявыми ртами, которые выглядели довольно угрожающе.

— Пусть это окажется эксперимент по спариванию, — пробормотал Мо, надеясь, что сегодня во сне ему не придется стать главным блюдом довольно несимпатичных пришельцев.

— Приветствую, человек! — низким голосом проговорил один из «осьминогов», который держал в одном из щупалец что-то похожее на пульт управления. — Ты стал участником нашего исследования в рамках транскосмической программы по одновидовому размножению.

— То есть, мне придется оплодотворить вашу зеленую самку? — вздохнул Мо. 

— Брр!

— Однополому размножению.

— Зеленого самца?!

— В рамках вашего вида — людей, — повторил другой, взмахнув подобием бластера. — И для нас вы, между прочим, тоже выглядите непривлекательно. Скорее уж аппетитно.

— Черт! — Мо не представлял, с какого перепуга его подсознание вдруг решило подкинуть столь замысловатый сюжет для эротического сновидения. Ладно, пару раз ему снились мужчины в вполне однозначных ситуациях, связанных с сексом. Но размножение? Радовало, что это будет не секс с «осьминогом», который, предположительно, сожрет тебя в конце или за секунду до. 

— Канг, ты уверен, что компьютерная программа выбрала именно этого донора? — спросил инопланетянин с бластером, окинув Мо таким взглядом, что срочно захотелось прикрыться.

— Абсолютно точно, — скосив единственный глаз на монитор своего прибора, подтвердил тот, кого назвали Канг. — Эти две особи максимально совместимы для произведения на свет потомства.

— Послушайте, — вставил свое слово Мо. — Вообще-то наш вид не занимается однополым размножением, а если вы случайно попали на такой парад, где все целуются и размахивают радужными флагами, так это исключительно ради удовольствия. А просто посмотреть, как это происходит, так есть целые фильмы, где…

— Объект номер два должен быть таким разговорчивым? — поинтересовался один инопланетянин у другого. — Мы могли бы взять образцы его семени и без его непосредственного участия.

— Ты же знаешь, что для чистоты полученных данных нам нужны оба, — ответил второй. — Да и образцы даже вместе с гениталиями не дадут нам нужного результата. Без задействованного в эксперименте владельца гениталий.

— Эй, оставьте мое хозяйство при мне! — воскликнул Мо, машинально прикрываясь ладонью.

— Кодос, объект номер один готов? — не обращая на него никакого внимания, спросил тот пришелец, что держал в щупальцах пульт с небольшой антенной.

— Не совсем, — ответил Кодос. — Кажется, он не согласен участвовать на добровольных началах.

— Нас ведь снабдили всем необходимым, так что пора начинать. Быстрее начнем, быстрее закончим, — его напарник, плотно обхватив Мо щупальцами и оторвав от пола, двинулся вперед, к металлической двери, которая вела в узкий коридор. Мо несли, будто какую-то папку с документами, впрочем, довольно бережно, умудрившись ни разу не треснуть головой об стену. Ощущения и сейчас пугали своей реалистичностью: прохладные щупальца были совершенно гладкими и обхватывали тело, словно большая змея. Неприятно не было, разве что кружилась голова и слегка подташнивало, но досмотреть этот сон хотелось — в конце концов, это его голова. Какого хрена стесняться того, что здесь может произойти?

Но то, что случилось потом, немало удивило Мо. Его притащили в небольшую комнату, часть которой занимала незнакомая аппаратура: экраны и пульты управления, о назначении которых глупо было строить предположения. Другая же часть являла собой некое бутафорское подобие мужского туалета, облицованного белой плиткой, с писсуарами и раковинами, возле одной из которых, испуганно сжавшись в комок и явно стараясь стать невидимым, сидел Вэйлон Смитерс. Правда, Мо его не сразу узнал, поскольку тот был без очков, и одет не в привычный пиджак и брюки, а в голубую пижаму с премилыми маленькими собачками.

— Привет, Вэйлон! — Мо даже приветливо взмахнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание. Зеленое щупальце пришельца достаточно аккуратно опустило его на пол импровизированного общественного туалета.

— Мо? — Смитерс сощурился, а затем возмущенно спросил. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— А ты кого ожидал увидеть? Закари Куинто или Марка Джейкобса? — Мо и самому было любопытно, какого черта именно Вэйлон. Неужели из-за того поцелуя? Что ж, он действительно думал об этом какое-то время, но не ожидал, что все произошедшее зацепило его настолько сильно. — Мне тут поступило ультимативное предложение принять участие в эксперименте.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что это будет на самом деле? — спросил Смитерс и, кажется, всхлипнул, плотнее обхватывая руками колени и пытаясь еще сильнее вжаться в стенку. Мо открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, мельком бросив взгляд в ту сторону, куда испуганно смотрел Вэйлон, так и замер. В паре метров от них на полу шевелилось нечто, формой напоминающее резиновый мяч с выступающими заостренными пупырышками разного размера.

— Эй! Это что за дрянь? — поинтересовался он, повернувшись к похитителям, которые наблюдали за ними с небольшого расстояния, и показал пальцем на розовую шевелящуюся штуку на полу. — Оно живое?

— Это биоробот, — пояснил один из них, нажимая на кнопки пульта управления, расположенного возле стены с мониторами. — Через него будет осуществляться взаимодействие. Условия, которые мы воссоздали, максимально напоминают те, где чаще всего происходит спаривание мужских особей вашего вида.

— А вы так и собираетесь на нас пялиться? — поинтересовался Мо, косясь на неизвестное био-что-то-там, с которым ему вовсе не хотелось взаимодействовать.

— Это исключительно научный интерес, — ответил второй пришелец и, повернувшись к первому, произнес: — Вещество «Z» объекту номер один.

Смитерс только тихо ойкнул, когда спустившаяся с потолка длинная трубка обдала его клубом ярко-фиолетового дыма, а затем чихнул и затих. Как только марево рассеялось, Мо увидел, что он уже вовсе не вжимается в кафельную стену в ужасе, а скорее расслабленно опирается на нее, обводя помещение мутным взглядом, словно находится под действием наркотика.

— Вэйлон? Ты в порядке? — Мо понимал, что задает абсолютно идиотский вопрос, но рот выдал это раньше, чем он сам успел осмыслить. Все они были здесь не в порядке, а особенно жуткая штука на полу, которой невнятный розовый цвет придавал особой омерзительности — вспоминались выкладки сырого мяса на полках супермаркета и почему-то ужасно приторная розовая пастила. К тому же, биоробот начал разрастаться, выпуская из себя разной длины и размеров щупальца, которые медленно расползались по полу, трогая все вокруг и будто принюхиваясь к окружающей действительности. Мо словно прирос к полу, глядя на это шевеление, тем более, бежать ему было некуда.

— Что-то здесь стало жарковато, — пробормотал тем временем Смитерс, принимаясь расстегивать на себе пижаму с веселенькими собачками, гоняющимися за мячом. Мо автоматически переключил свое внимание на него, отмечая, что щеки Вэйлона и правда порозовели, а на лбу выступила испарина. То, как он медленно расстегивал пуговицу за пуговицей, слегка запрокинув голову и глядя в потолок блестящими глазами, могло бы даже выглядеть вполне эротично, если бы не общая сюрреалистичность ситуации. Тем не менее Мо смотрел не в силах отвести взгляд — возможно, ему тоже перепало какого-то там «Вещества «Z», очевидно, являющегося у зеленых извращенцев аналогом конского возбудителя мгновенного действия. С каким-то отстраненным удивлением он отметил, что у Вэйлона под штанами нет нижнего белья.. 

— Вероятность зачатия у этого вида в разы выше, если обе особи получают удовольствие, — раздавался на фоне всего этого хриплый голос одного из инопланетян, который то ли объяснял это своему собрату, то ли надиктовывал для аудиозаписи. В действительности происходящее мало вязалось у Мо с каким-либо видом удовольствия. Особенно то, что некоторые розовые щупальца доползли до его ног, не дав опомниться, увернуться или отпрыгнуть, вцепились в щиколотки мертвой хваткой, другие же поползли выше, обвивая руки, шею, забираясь под майку и впиваясь мягкими присосками в грудь и живот. Сизлак запоздало вздрогнул от прикосновения теплой подвижной плоти в нескольких местах сразу, но щупальца оказались теплыми и даже ласковыми. Они поглаживали тело, словно сотни маленьких и ловких пальчиков. Вполне возможно, что зеленые монстры не шутили про удовольствие — хотелось прилечь или зависнуть в воздухе, отдавшись легким, слегка вибрирующим прикосновениям. Словом, ноги перестали держать его, и Мо опустился на колени, упираясь ладонями в пол и отрешенно глядя, как довольно толстое розовое щупальце подползает все ближе, раскрываясь на конце, словно хищный цветок с алыми внутренностями, и быстро насаживается на его полувозбужденный член до самого основания. 

Мо, с которого от внезапного ужаса мигом слетела вся расслабленность и томность, с силой дернулся назад, но обманчиво ласковые «пальчики» не дали ему сдвинуться с места ни на сантиметр. Оставалось только зажмуриться и, тяжело дыша, попытаться угомонить панически стучащий в висках пульс. Мо мысленно ощупал себя, с облегчением отмечая, что все его конечности на месте, а пугающее щупальце мягко, но настойчиво посасывает его член, словно профессиональная проститутка. Хотя он и сомневался, что человеческий рот способен на нечто подобное. 

Шум крови в висках успокаивался, постепенной пульсацией перемещаясь все ниже. Внутри щупальца было очень влажно и гладко — настолько идеально, что Мо не сдержал негромкий стон, почувствовав, как тяжелеет в паху и туманится в голове. Гибкие отростки, казалось, бесконечно возникают из биоробота — раздваивающиеся, растраивающиеся и расползающиеся вокруг — они были уже у него в волосах, массируя затылок, поглаживали кожу за ухом, касались щеки. Отдельные из них невесомо гладили спину и бедра, расчерчивая кожу мурашками, и Мо даже почти не волновался, куда ему могут забраться еще. Он бы так и завис глубоко внутри собственных ощущений, если бы совершенно громкий, чувственный стон, прозвучавший совсем рядом, не заставил его поднять голову и открыть глаза.

Вэйлон уже почти не опирался о стену: он запрокинул голову назад и теперь прикасался к кафельной плитке только затылком. Его заведенные назад руки, напряженные плечи, широко расставленные и согнутые в коленях ноги обвивала целая сеть разнокалиберных щупалец, которые трепетали и подрагивали, перекрещивались под всеми возможными углами, переплетались, образуя живой узор. Более тонкие ползли вверх по шее, прикасаясь к лицу, обхватывая, поглаживая, двигаясь. Вэйлон шумно выдохнул, когда одно из самых крупных щупалец медленно очертило кончиком линию его губ, осторожно толкнулось в приоткрытый рот, вынырнув обратно блестяще-влажным, чтобы проникнуть опять, глубже и резче. 

Вэйлон практически задыхался, но покорно продолжал впускать в глотку гибкий розовый отросток: ловил его припухшими, словно от поцелуев, губами, сдавленно мыча, будто поглощал что-то невероятно вкусное. Глядя на все это широко распахнутыми глазами, Мо поймал себя на том, что и сам задерживает дыхание вместе со Смитерсом, кадык которого ритмично двигался вверх и вниз, а мокрые от выступивших слез ресницы слегка подрагивали. Эти мелкие детали вызывали неожиданное желание дотронуться, проследить подушечками пальцев линию беззащитной шеи, бьющуюся на ней крупную венку, собрать губами задержавшуюся в уголках глаз соленую влагу. Но он так и не двинулся с места, продолжая бесстыдно разглядывать каждую мелочь. Выскользнувшее изо рта Вэйлона щупальце, которое медленно сползало ниже, оставляя влажную дорожку на груди, коснулось напряженных мышц живота, занырнуло кончиком в пупок. Казалось, Мо подсказывают, куда именно нужно смотреть и на чем фокусировать внимание. Розовая гибкая плоть обхватила напряженный член Смитерса едва заметно сжимающейся и разжимающейся спиралью. От этой картинки Мо окатило новой, жаркой волной возбуждения. Такой сильной, что он был готов вот-вот взорваться ярким и продолжительным оргазмом. Но ловкое щупальце мгновенно перехватило его член у основания, словно чертов живой прибор ощущал малейшие изменения в физическом состоянии, контролируя и направляя, заставляя подчиняться специально разработанному сценарию. Слегка разочарованный таким ходом событий Мо лишь несколько раз резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, разрываясь между жгучим желанием финишировать прямо сейчас и мысленно умоляя все высшие инопланетные силы еще ненадолго растянуть это чувственное удовольствие, граничащее с изощренной пыткой.

Впрочем, короткий и полный вожделения выдох буквально в полуметре от него совсем не вязался с издевательствами. Тело Вэйлона подрагивало от напряжения: он немного отклонился назад, теперь соприкасаясь со стенкой плечами, и развел ноги еще шире, упираясь ступнями в кафельный пол. Длинные усики-отростки, выросшие из более крупных щупалец, стрелами расчерчивали внутреннюю сторону его бедер, ласкали промежность, поглаживали напряженное кольцо мышц ануса, проникая внутрь по одному и по несколько — слишком тонкие, чтобы вызвать очевидный дискомфорт, слишком подвижные и настойчивые, чтобы быть совсем незаметными. Ощутив, как рот наполняется слюной, Мо сглотнул: его голова была полна самых разных грязных фантазий, но там точно не водилось ничего настолько же интимного и откровенного. Помутневшим и расфокусированным взглядом сам Вэйлон смотрел вниз, на то, что происходит с его телом — время от времени он прикрывал глаза и кусал губы, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу звуки. До Мо долетали лишь тихие, на грани слышимости, грудные стоны, но каждый из них, казалось, активирует в теле какие-то новые, ранее спящие и неизвестные нервные окончания, все туже закручивая пружину уже ставшего болезненным возбуждения. 

Мо вообще удивляло, как он еще не отключился нахрен от такого обилия ощущений: подвижные розовые отростки были, казалось, везде — щекоча, касаясь, поглаживая и сжимая. Впустившее его внутрь себя щупальце сокращалось вокруг каменного стояка еле ощутимо, дразняще, замирая в пиковые моменты и вызывая зудящее желание сдернуть его к чертовой матери, прикоснуться к ноющему члену, довести себя до разрядки в пару движений и выплеснуться на гладкий кафельный пол. Но поднять опутанную теплой живой паутиной руку оказалось практически невозможно, так что оставалось лишь смириться со своей участью, теряясь в ощущениях и наблюдая. Тем более в их веселой компании появился новый игрок. Всего лишь очередное щупальце, но довольно внушительных размеров, с выступающей, словно шляпка гриба, алой головкой, сочащейся густой прозрачной жидкостью. Оно медленно, будто давая себя разглядеть, ползло по ноге Вэйлона, который смотрел на этого монстра со смесью ужаса и желания. Он даже не сделал ни малейшей попытки отстраниться, когда угрожающих размеров отросток, капая на кафель бесцветной смазкой, замер у его уже порядком растянутого и расслабленного ануса.

Член Мо дернулся только от одной мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет. Сгорая от сладкого стыда, он следил за тем, как невыносимо медленно и плавно толстое щупальце толкается внутрь Вэйлона, который, запрокинув голову, стонет в голос. Как появляется и исчезает в кольце мышц яркая головка, с каждым разом проникая все глубже и настойчивей, задавая темп, который тут же повторяет завладевшее членом Мо щупальце, синхронизируя движения и создавая иллюзию того, что это он сейчас трахает Смитерса, заставляя его коротко вскрикивать и на мгновение замирать, тяжело дыша и быстро облизывая губы.

Мо поймал себя на том, что уже почти рычит от охватившего его напряжения, когда издавший очередной громкий стон Вэйлон вдруг посмотрел на него в упор — осмысленно и ясно. Кажется, даже сделав неуверенную попытку улыбнуться, одновременно подаваясь бедрами вперед, насаживаясь на заполняющую и растягивающую его плоть еще сильнее, приоткрывая рот в тихом «Ах!». Мо внезапно стало в тысячу раз жарче: ощущение контакта усилилось, а влажные, хлюпающие звуки, с которыми щупальце поступательно ввинчивалось в задницу Вэйлона, заставляли жаждущее разрядки тело мучительно вздрагивать, словно от ударов хлыстом. 

Подавшись вперед в еще до конца неосознанном порыве, Мо понял, что может свободно шевелиться, несмотря на то, что был по-прежнему объят несметным количеством интенсивно ласкающей разгоряченную кожу розовой плоти. От неожиданности он чуть не упал носом в пол — конечности совершенно не хотели подчиняться мозгу, словно руки и ноги были сделаны из ваты. Лишь навязчивое, зревшее в Мо все это время желание позволило преодолеть разделяющие их с Вэйлоном полметра, чтобы, обхватив его за шею ладонью, впиться поцелуем в искусанные припухшие губы, вдыхая очередной сладкий стон. 

Вэйлон сам тут же впился в его рот, целуя в ответ глубоко и откровенно, если что-то могло быть откровеннее уже творящегося здесь безумства. Между их телами все шевелилось, сжималось и хлюпало в едином ритме: тем быстрее, чем жарче они переплетались языками. В паху Мо сладко ныло и пульсировало, но ловкое щупальце все еще удерживало его на грани, не позволяя кончить. Было интересно, происходит ли то же самое со Смитерсом, только вот спросить не представлялось никакой возможности. Да и все это стало неважно спустя вечность или две, а может, всего пару секунд — когда Вэйлон с чувством прикусил его нижнюю губу, выгнувшись всем телом, выдыхая так тяжело и рвано, будто в комнате закончился кислород. 

Всего пары интенсивных сокращений щупальца было достаточно, чтобы оргазм электрическим разрядом долгожданного удовольствия прошиб и самого Мо. Он застонал, уткнувшись все еще вздрагивающему Вэйлону носом в шею, а затем ненадолго отключился от внешнего мира, чувствуя только гулкое биение собственного сердца и сжимающуюся вокруг члена гладкую искусственную плоть. Впрочем, это ощущение быстро отпустило: отростки быстро уменьшались, исчезая так же стремительно, как и появились, и оставляли после себя лишь мимолетное щекотное ощущение присутствия. Когда Мо окончательно пришел в чувство, то обнаружил себя сидящим рядом с закрывшим глаза Смитерсом возле прохладной кафельной стенки. Они почему-то крепко держались за руки, хотя ощущение, что ты не один в своем сумасшествии, было, безусловно, приятным.

— Вот видишь, Кодос, с землянами все быстро, за десять минут управились. Это тебе не с омикронианцами мучиться. Фиксирую успешно проведенное оплодотворение! — раздался тем временем голос одного из инопланетян, о присутствии которых Мо успел благополучно забыть.

Самому Мо казалось, что прошел, как минимум, час или уже полжизни. Говорить не хотелось. Да и что было сказать? Вместо этого он с ленивым интересом разглядывал привалившегося к стене рядом с ним Вэйлона, который до сих пор держал глаза закрытыми, упорно не желая возвращаться в реальность, но и не отнимая ладони, которую Мо все еще крепко сжимал в своей. Без очков Вэйлон выглядел моложе, несмотря на то, что сейчас сильно хмурился, от чего между бровей залегла глубокая складка.

— Так и будешь дальше прожигать меня взглядом? — хрипло спросил он минуту спустя, так и не разлепив веки.

— А ты — прикидываться мертвым? — парировал Мо. — Вообще-то, это мой сон, что хочу, то и делаю.

— О, — оживился Вэйлон. — Так ты думаешь, что это…

Наверное, дальше он собирался сказать что-то важное, но из кранов бутафорских раковин с громким шипением повалил белый дым, окутавший все вокруг плотным белым туманом. Вещество ничем не пахло, но действовало моментально, и Мо, сделав один неглубокий вдох, отключился почти сразу.

***

Проснулся он в своей кровати, уткнувшись носом в подушку — липкий, уставший и в насквозь пропотевшей майке. В принципе, все это было неудивительно, учитывая реалистичность ощущений во сне. Мо не сомневался, что, увидев такое, недолго и обделаться от неожиданности.

Ужасно хотелось пить, а есть — еще больше. Так, будто ночью у него и правда был нехилый секс-марафон. Мо с трудом оторвал себя от кровати и, потягиваясь, прошлепал к холодильнику, в котором не обнаружил ровным счетом ничего интересного. Решив позавтракать по дороге в таверну, он опрокинул в себя несколько стаканов воды, а также допил вчерашний холодный чай, поставив кружку в и без того заполненную раковину.

«Разберусь с посудой вечером», — в который раз пообещал себе Мо, которому мытья стаканов хватало и на работе, а потом поплелся в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя остатки сна и окончательно прийти в себя. Но ни теплая вода, ни мытье головы, ни даже контрастный душ не помогли расстаться с ужасающей реалистичностью ночных видений. Более того, чем бодрее Мо себя чувствовал, тем более четко в его памяти всплывало все до мельчайших деталей: звуки и прикосновения, последовательность событий, зашкаливающие на грани возможного эмоции и поцелуи. Почему-то особенно поцелуи — вероятно потому, что когда-то он умудрился поцеловать Смитерса и помнил, что это было вполне неплохо. Черт, да он тогда пару недель даже мучился мыслью, а не пригласить ли того на свидание, но в результате испугался собственных смелых желаний и ни на что толком не решился. 

Что ж, это вполне походило на ответ, почему именно Вэйлон. Но по какому поводу именно таким развратным образом, Мо не представлял. Как и то, куда подевалось его нижнее белье, ведь ложился-то спать он абсолютно точно в нем. Не дали результата ни поиски на кровати, ни под кроватью, ни в сбившемся в клубок постельном. Подгоняемый чувством голода, Мо резонно рассудил, что тайна пропавших трусов, равно как и грязная посуда, подождет до вечера.

Наскоро одевшись, он выскочил из дому, мысленно зарекаясь в будущем смотреть фантастику и порнуху в один вечер.

В целом, день прошел как обычно. По телевизору не передавали никаких новостей о нападениях инопланетян или массовом похищении людей для диких экспериментов. Даже заказанную Мо неделю назад партию пива привезли вовремя, что было по-своему удивительно, но никак не тянуло на сверхъестественное происшествие. Ночные видения не слишком навязчиво напоминали о себе: просто крутились где-то на периферии сознания. Все же, картинки были достаточно яркими и необычными, чтобы сразу выбросить их из головы.

А поздним вечером в таверну заявился Вэйлон, что само по себе вовсе не было странным: он время от времени заходил пропустить стаканчик в особо неудачные и тяжелые дни. Но сегодня, увидев на пороге героя своего эротическо-фантастического сна, Мо нервно дернулся и выпустил из рук пивную кружку, толстое стекло которой разлетелось у него под ногами на кусочки. 

Бить посуду в собственном заведении Мо считал непозволительной расточительностью и практически никогда не позволял себе подобной неуклюжести, но случай оказался исключительным. Перед глазами вдруг замелькали настолько откровенные ночные картинки, что жар прилил к щекам, и уборка осколков стала отличным поводом спрятаться за стойкой, чтобы никто не заметил его смущения. 

Больше, чем битую посуду, Мо терпеть не мог неловкие ситуации, в которые с завидной регулярностью попадал. Медленно сгребая веником хрустящее под подошвами стекло, он пытался унять участившееся сердцебиение и старательно убеждал себя в том, что его сон — это всего лишь его личное дело и вряд ли кто-то способен залезть к нему в голову или прочитать мысли. Тщательно собрав все осколки вплоть до самых мелких, Мо наконец решился выглянуть из-за стойки, тем более, к тому времени он почти поверил в то, что волноваться ему не о чем. Это всего лишь Смитерс, полностью одетый и, кажется, даже не в пижаму с собачками.

— Привет, — сказал Вэйлон, который уже устроился на высоком стуле за стойкой. Выглядел он уставшим.

— Тяжелый день? — поинтересовался Мо, кивнув ему в знак приветствия и выбросил то, что раньше было кружкой, в мусорную корзину.

— Тяжелые сутки, — Вэйлон тяжело вздохнул, выводя пальцем круги на столешнице перед собой. — Сделай мне виски со льдом. Только без воды, пожалуйста.

— Лед закончился, — констатировал Мо, которому почему-то стало действительно неудобно из-за этого факта. Как правило, ему было плевать.

— Тогда водку с тоником, — подумав, сказал Вэйлон.

Отвернувшись, чтобы достать с полки нужную бутылку, Мо готов был поклясться, что чувствует спиной его пристальный взгляд. Либо же все это была игра воображения. Действительно, с чего вдруг Вэйлону на него пялиться?

— Держи, — Мо поставил перед ним стакан с заказанным напитком и принялся переставлять чистые бокалы, стоящие за стойкой, с места на место. Стоило отдать себе должное: несмотря на то, что Мо чувствовал себя до чертиков взволнованным, его рука больше ни разу не дрогнула.

— С тобой случались иногда необъяснимые и странные вещи? — неожиданно спросил Смитерс, отрешенно разглядывая стройные ряды алкоголя на полках.

— Что? — переспросил Мо, оборачиваясь и наконец осмеливаясь прямо взглянуть на объект своего беспокойства. Он прекрасно расслышал вопрос, но не совсем понял, к чему тот относится.

— Странные вещи, — повторил Вэйлон немного нетерпеливо, бросив на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— У меня вся жизнь странная, — неопределенно пожал плечами Мо. — Но, к сожалению, вполне объяснимая.

— Я не об этом, — Вэйлон замялся, явно обдумывая, что сказать дальше. — Что-то такое, во что невозможно поверить.

— Обычно я не верю, когда со мной происходит что-то хорошее, — осторожно ответил Мо. В контексте его собственных переживаний разговор казался донельзя необычным, но в любой другой день он бы не придал этому особого значения. — Наверное, не зря, потому что потом все быстро скатывается в полную задницу.

— Вряд ли произошедшее со мной можно назвать чем-то хорошим, — мрачно ответил Вэйлон.

— Жизнь вообще по большей части дерьмо, — констатировал Мо. Он знал, что если Смитерс не собирался откровенничать, то пытаться его разговорить бесполезно. А если ему самому хочется чем-то поделиться — вот как сейчас — то рано или поздно он расскажет все и без наводящих вопросов. Впрочем, иногда это напрямую зависело от количества заказанного алкоголя. Стоило лишь подождать. 

Хотя странные, не до конца сформулированные вопросы все равно крутились в голове, готовые сорваться с языка прямо сейчас. Например, что Вэйлон думает про похищения людей инопланетянами, похожими на больших зеленых осьминогов. А также, нет ли у него случайно голубой пижамы с нарисованными на ней собачками, бегущими за мячом. 

Мо, возможно, даже спросил бы нечто эдакое, совершенно глупое: на свой страх и риск, просто удовлетворить зудящее под кожей любопытство. Но в таверне, активно обсуждая между собой последний боевик с участием Вульфкасла, появились Карл и Ленни, переключив все внимание на себя. Вэйлон сразу же закрылся, явно растеряв все желание разговаривать, и, пока Мо общался с приятелями, тихо допил свой алкоголь и молча ушел, оставив деньги на барной стойке. Мо чувствовал себя раздосадованным из-за незавершенной беседы, хотя и не представлял толком, о чем она велась на самом деле.

Он вернулся домой довольно поздно: несмотря на будний день в бар неожиданно стянулись желающие провести вечер за кружкой пива или чего покрепче в максимально унылой атмосфере. Даже директор начальной школы Скиннер зашел посидеть, задумчиво гоняя по столу стакан с дрянным пойлом и тяжело вздыхая. Видимо, у него тоже что-то стряслось: просто урожайный день, праздник депрессии. Один Мо со своими воспоминаниями о вполне горячем, хоть и весьма странном сне, не вписывался на этот раз в общую картину, сосредоточенно хмурясь и пытаясь разобраться с собственными ощущениями. Как бы то ни было, особого времени на углубление в раздумья у него не было: кто-то вечно хотел то выпить, то поболтать. Обычно обрадованный такой активностью клиентов Мо чувствовал себя в такие вечера невероятно воодушевленно. Но в этот раз он просто чертовски устал — так, будто и правда не спал до этого всю ночь. 

В результате Мо отрубился сразу, как только добрался домой и коснулся головой подушки, таким образом избежав лишних рефлексий. На следующий день все переживания о вчерашних эротических кошмарах показались сущей ерундой. За разбитый бокал, правда, было до сих пор обидно, но вскоре рутина затянула его настолько, что все постепенно забылось.

Нет, он, конечно, несколько раз ловил себя на том, что особо яркие картинки с участием Вэйлона мелькали перед глазами во время дрочки, но Мо не чувствовал себя виноватым или пристыженным из-за того, что приснившееся оказалось на порядок горячее любого просмотренного им порно.

В реальности же Смитерс пропал из поля зрения на пару месяцев. Мо, естественно, не отмечал каждый день в календаре крестиком, просто иногда ловил себя на том, что ждет его появления. Ему почему-то было ужасно любопытно посмотреть на Вэйлона. Просто соотнести реальность и фантазии или что-то типа того.

Так что Мо даже почти не почувствовал себя взволнованным, а лишь с интересом и ожиданием уставился на ворвавшегося к нему в таверну посреди белого дня Смитерса. Тот выглядел всколоченным и ошарашенным настолько, будто только что увидел посреди улицы живого динозавра. Хотя нет, вряд ли бы подобное удивило человека, который уже много лет работает на древнее ископаемое. Мо даже усмехнулся так удачно придуманному каламбуру и готов был вот-вот озвучить его Вэйлону, но тот оказался быстрее.

— Закрывайся. Есть важный разговор, — взволнованно выпалил он, вцепившись в барную стойку так, словно тонул.

— Да ко мне в это время все равно никто не заходит, — попытался заверить его Мо, но, наткнувшись на не терпящий возражений взгляд, сдался. Тем более, любопытно было до чертиков. — Ладно, пойдем в подсобку.

Едва он успел запустить Вэйлона за стойку, тот сам потащил его в направлении подсобного помещения, крепко схватив за локоть. Совершенно офигевший Мо чудом не упал, споткнувшись о ящик из-под пива, и даже не сопротивлялся, когда Вэйлон втолкнул его в комнату, захлопнул дверь и подпер ее спиной. На минуту между ними повисло тяжелое и напряженное молчание: Вэйлон смотрел со смесью ужаса и недоверия, что странным образом начало передаваться и Мо, который тоже занервничал.

— Так, — он постарался взять себя в руки и сам начать этот разговор не пойми о чем, — перестань таращиться на меня, как на оживший кошмар, и выкладывай.

— Ты хоть догадываешься о том, что это был не сон? — выдал наконец Смитерс, с укором глядя на него.

— О чем ты? — осторожно спросил Мо, хотя часть его сознания была точно в курсе, о каком сне идет речь.

— Очнись, Моррис! Инопланетные эксперименты! — Вэйлон схватил его за плечи и с чувством встряхнул. — Все это было на самом деле!

— Так. Стоп. Подожди. — Мо отступил на шаг назад и поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Этого не может быть. Нет. И откуда ты…

— Потому что я там был! Могу процитировать то, что ты мне сказал. Про Закари Куинто и Марка Джейкобса. Было почти смешно, — горько усмехнулся Вэйлон.

— Может, нам просто приснилось одно и то же? — с отчаяньем в голосе спросил Мо, безуспешно пытаясь придать голосу бодрый тон. — Такое случается, я читал в газете.

— Дело в том, что я не спал, — вздохнул Вэйлон, глядя в пол. — Когда меня похитили, я не спал. Утром было запланировано важное совещание, и я… впрочем, неважно. Я все помню. Но ты находился в такой беззаботной уверенности, что все происходит не взаправду, что я просто не мог сказать! Не знал как, да и зачем. Два месяца казалось, что я схожу с ума, страшно было ложиться в кровать, — он с отчаяньем посмотрел Мо прямо в глаза. — Мне ведь не пора в дурдом, правда?

— Погоди, я присяду, — сказал Мо и, опустившись на печально скрипнувшую под ним старую раскладушку, ответил: — Тогда и мне тоже.

— Черт, — Вэйлон закрыл лицо руками и медленно сполз по двери на пол.

— У тебя правда есть голубая пижама с собачками? — спросил Мо после недолгого молчания, понимая, как глупо звучит этот вопрос.

— Серьезно? — Вэйлон поднял голову и посмотрел на него с изумлением. — Тебя сейчас интересует именно это?

— А что меня должно интересовать? — Мо казалось, что он бьет все рекорды по количеству идиотских вопросов в минуту. И, конечно же, он прекрасно понимал, какого вопроса старательно избегает.

— Результаты эксперимента! — воскликнул Вэйлон и добавил тихо: — Они весьма успешны.

— Оу, — ошарашенно сказал Мо. Раскладушка, на которой он нервно ерзал, издала еще один печальный скрип, ножки ее подогнулись и Мо оказался лежащим на полу. Он решил пока не вставать, а для начала прийти в себя. В конце концов, разговаривать можно было и лежа.

— Надеюсь, тебе не нужно уточнять, что я имею в виду, — неуверенно добавил Вэйлон. — В больнице все проверили десять раз, ошибки быть не может.

— Ты был в больнице?

— Не посылать же мне сигналы в космос!

— И это, — Мо даже привстал, чтобы посмотреть на Вэйлона перед тем, как спросить самую безумную вещь в своей жизни. — Это мой ребенок?

— Если верить очевидным логическим выводам, — Смитерс опустил глаза, — то да. Но дело не в этом.

— Как это — не в этом? — возмутился Мо. — Тогда какого черта ты пришел ко мне с такими новостями два месяца спустя?

— Хотел убедиться, что правильно понимаю происходящее со мной… Все это безумие, — пожал плечами Вэйлон. — Во время ультразвуковой диагностики в больнице собрали чуть ли не консилиум, где каждый выдвигал невероятные теории о строении моего организма и мутаций из-за длительной работы на АЭС. Я уже сам не знал, что думать.

— И что дальше? — спросил Мо рассеянно. Все происходящее походило на какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш, какие показывают в прайм-тайм по телевизору. Но с чего Смитерсу заниматься подобной ерундой, да и откуда ему знать то, о чем не в курсе ни один живой человек?

— Забыть обо всем и жить, как раньше, — ответил между тем Вэйлон, поднимаясь и отряхивая брюки. — А от… результатов эксперимента я, конечно же, избавлюсь как можно скорее. Так что можешь на этот счет не беспокоиться, — сказав это, он быстро вышел, очень тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Эй! — спохватился Мо, совершив попытку быстро подняться с пола, но зацепился фартуком за развалившуюся раскладушку и упал обратно. — Как это, избавиться? Вэйлон, черт тебя побери, Смитерс, стой!

Когда Мо наконец выбрался из подсобки, бар был абсолютно пуст. Находясь в необычайно спокойном для всей этой ситуации оцепенении, он обошел помещение, рассматривая каждую деталь обшарпанного интерьера, будто видел впервые. Потом зашел за стойку и налил себе на дно стакана нормального виски, который держал в баре на случай экстраординарных происшествий.

Мо сделал большой глоток, но совсем не ощутил вкуса алкоголя. А еще его удивительным образом беспокоила не столько фантастичность ситуации в целом, сколько то, что Вэйлон собирался сделать.

Мо давно хотелось иметь своих детей: ну, одного так точно. Это желание только усилилось, когда малышка Мэгги Симпсон спасла ему жизнь, случайно упав прямо в руки. Она искренне улыбалась и тянула к нему маленькие ручонки каждый раз, как видела, проявляя неподдельную симпатию. Словом, с Мэгги они подружились, и Мо получил еще один повод отчаянно завидовать Гомеру. Так что да, Мо мечтал о том, что у него будет дочь. Хотя и от сына он, конечно, не отказался бы. Но желающие нарожать ему детей почему-то не становились в очередь. Конечно, было не все равно, с кем воспроизводить на свет потомство, но Мардж Симпсон оказалась давно и надежно занята, так что Мо готов был присмотреться к любой мало-мальски подходящей кандидатуре.

Вот только представить, что это окажется мужчина ему в голову, естественно, не приходило, просто потому что так устроен этот мир — физиологически подобное невозможно. О том, что перспектива стать отцом вообще появится так скоро, да еще и в подобном формате, было сложно нафантазировать во вменяемом состоянии. Хотя и в невменяемом тоже. На самом деле верилось до сих пор с трудом. Но Мо помнил все слишком четко и в таких реалистичных подробностях, что, услышав слова Вэйлона, даже испытал подобие облегчения: да, это было на самом деле, не показалось, он не сошел с ума. Над объективно шокирующим фактом произошедшего думать пока не хотелось, все мысли Мо крутились вокруг ребенка. Плевать, насколько все выглядит нереально и даже бредово. Он мог стать отцом! К тому же Вэйлон был Мо вроде как не совсем безразличен. Осталось только уговорить его не принимать поспешных решений. Поговорить, пока еще не стало слишком поздно.

Мо вытер заляпанную каплями воды или пива крышку старенького ноутбука и, включив его, вошел в сеть через вай-фай соседнего заведения. К счастью, профиль Вэйлона в “Фейслуке” содержал максимально исчерпывающую информацию и через минуту Мо уже любовался на листочек, куда максимально аккуратно выписал его домашний и мобильный номер, а также домашний адрес. Справедливо рассудив, что по телефону такие вещи не обсуждаются, а на встречу Вэйлон не согласится, Мо решил отправиться к нему домой. Не сейчас, конечно: наверняка Смитерс отправился на работу или же, что было бы совсем паршиво, в больницу. 

Убедив себя, что трудоголизм Вэйлона все же победит, Мо переключился на поиск убедительных аргументов «за». В таком вопросе нельзя было облажаться, да и найти логическое оправдание своему собственному желанию обзавестись детьми прямо сейчас тоже было бы неплохо. Мо даже стал записывать отдельные фразы на бумажку, чтобы не забыть. Он так увлекся этим занятием, что не заметил появления Гомера, пока тот не окликнул его.

— Эй, Мо! Заполняешь налоговую декларацию? Так рано еще! — Симпсон попытался перегнуться через стойку с целью рассмотреть, что там происходит, но не преуспел в этом и плюхнулся обратно на высокий стул.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Мо. — Решаю для себя кое-что. О! Послушай, Гомер, ты у нас трижды отец. В этом есть какие-то плюсы?

— То есть, что хорошего в том, что у меня трое детей, на которых уходит большая часть заработанного, которые забирают все внимание Мардж себе и рядом с которыми я чувствую себя ужасным примером для подражания? — он притянул поближе кружку, наполненную пивом. — Хм, надо подумать.

— Пока что ты не очень помогаешь, — проворчал Мо.

— Знаешь, — сделав большой глоток, продолжил Гомер, — конечно, чаще всего, когда мои дети улыбаются, я уверен, что они затевают что-то ужасное. Но иногда я чувствую себя самым счастливым человеком на планете. Потому что они — самое замечательное, что я сделал в этой жизни. А что случилось-то?

— Возможно, — вздохнул Мо, — я думаю над тем, чтобы стать отцом.

— Ого. Встретил кого-то? Не робей, заделай ей ребенка, и она никуда не денется. С Мардж у меня прокатило.

— С Мардж у тебя и так прокатило бы.

— В любом случае метод действенный, — пожал плечами Гомер. — Но прошу, остановись на двоих. Двоих будет вполне достаточно. Спроси у Апу!

— Ну уж нет, — фыркнул Мо. — Пока мне хватит советов.

— Остановись на втором! — повторил Гомер с чувством.

— Я запомнил! — Мо был уже не очень рад, что затеял этот разговор. — Но ты ведь ни о чем не жалеешь?

— С чего вдруг? Мэгги — самый лучший младенец из всех встреченных мною младенцев, — гордо сказал Симпсон.

— Вот тут я не могу не согласиться, — Мо сложил листочек пополам и сунул в левый карман. В правом уже лежала бумажка с зафиксированным на ней адресом квартиры Смитерса.


	2. Важное решение

Вечер показался бесконечно долгим: в заведении Мо, как это часто бывало среди недели, почти никого не было, и отвлечься на работу не получилось. Пришли только друзья, да и те быстро разошлись по своим делам — Ленни и Карл отправились в кино, а Гомер спешил за что-то извиниться перед Мардж. Лишь Барни задержался до девяти. В иной день Мо обрадовался бы и его компании, не спеша закрываться до полуночи, а затем остался бы спать в подсобке. Но сегодня уйти поскорее ужасно не терпелось, так что он кое-как вытолкал Гамбла за порог и в порыве воодушевления даже посулил ему завтра одно пиво за счет заведения. Ощущая себя взволнованно и воодушевленно, Мо запер дверь и повесил табличку «Закрыто». 

Весь дневной разговор со Смитерсом сейчас казался далеким и нереальным. Что ж, не исключено было, что это Мо сошел с ума, у него попросту едет крыша от одиночества, а больное подсознание начало подсовывать бредовые картинки не только во сне, но и наяву. Словом, у него была еще одна причина поехать к Вэйлону сегодня, не откладывая дело на мифическое “потом”.

Перед тем, как сесть за руль, Мо еще раз пробежался глазами по строчкам нужного адреса и, сняв рабочий фартук, о котором совершенно забыл в спешке, забросил его на заднее сиденье. Город он знал хорошо, так что дорога до незнакомого адреса заняла не слишком много времени. Мо даже не удивился, поняв, что Вэйлон живет в «радужном» районе: действительно, где ему еще было поселиться. Заглушив мотор, Мо вздохнул и крепко сжал свою «шпаргалку» в кармане. Перечитывать ее не было смысла, он и так помнил все, что хотел сказать, а теперь просто пытался набраться смелости для этого.

Наконец решившись, он вышел и, захлопнув дверь, с интересом осмотрелся по сторонам. Район был чистеньким и ухоженным: ни мусора на обочине дороги, ни сорняков в полметра на клумбах. Стало даже обидно за тот отшиб, на котором располагался его собственный дом: фонари там горели через два, а выброшенные кем-то на дорогу бумажки и пакеты танцевали на ветру ритмичное танго, иногда норовя приземлиться прохожим на голову.

Пока Мо доплелся до нужной квартиры, то успел уже десять раз передумать, а потом передумать опять. Стоило только оказаться рядом с целью, как все задуманные наперед фразы испарились из головы, оставив после себя неприятную пустоту, заставляющую неслабо нервничать. Отступать принципиально не хотелось: Мо громко постучал, подождав с минуту, сделал это еще раз. 

Спустя пару минут дверь приоткрылась и Вэйлон с немым изумлением уставился на своего позднего гостя.

— Нужно поговорить, — не дожидаясь приветствия, на выдохе произнес Мо.

— Нет, не нужно, — Вэйлон сделал неуверенную попытку запереться и отступить назад в квартиру.

— Нет, нужно, — Мо успел поставить ногу в приоткрывшуюся дверь и помешать ему захлопнуть дверь. — Вэйлон, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — обреченно вздохнул Смитерс, впуская его внутрь. — Прости, что… сбежал сегодня. Мне сложно и не слишком приятно оказалось все это обсуждать.

— Я понимаю, — рассеянно сказал Мо, хотя не был уверен, что правда понимает. Он с интересом осматривался по сторонам: квартира была уютной и очень светлой. Все здесь стояло на своих местах, и было так чисто, что Мо почувствовал себя слегка некомфортно в этом царствие порядка. Какие-то куклы и тарелочки на полках вдоль стен, серый диван посреди гостиной — на нем как раз устроился хозяин квартиры, скрестив на груди руки и уставившись на Мо в нетерпеливом ожидании.

— Ты подозрительно долго молчишь, — сказал он, бросив мимолетный взгляд на стоящий на журнальном столике открытый ноутбук.

— У тебя здесь очень… мило, — невпопад ответил Мо.

— Подозреваю, ты пришел не для того, чтобы оценить мой интерьер, — устало сказал Вэйлон.

— Я хотел сказать, — Мо запнулся, не понимая, как сформулировать фразу, чтобы она не звучала слишком дико. — Хотел попросить тебя не делать этого.

— Не делать чего? — непонимающе нахмурился Вэйлон.

— Не избавляться от результатов эксперимента! — выпалил Мо.

— Ты сошел с ума, — Вэйлон посмотрел на него с жалостью. — Инопланетяне промыли тебе мозги, и ты несешь околесицу.

— Никто мне ничего не промывал, — хмуро ответил Мо и нервно заходил по комнате, пытаясь подобрать еще хотя бы несколько связных фраз, чтобы донести свою мысль. — Но это ведь ребенок!

— Или монстр с зелеными щупальцами, — зло сказал Смитерс и, содрогнувшись, добавил. — Который сожрет меня изнутри в ближайшие дни.

— Но ведь это можно проверить, правда? — Мо остановился и посмотрел на него умоляюще. — Есть ведь анализы…

— Нет, тебе не промыли мозги, — пораженно прошептал Вэйлон и его глаза удивленно расширились. — Ты ведь даже уже поискал в интернете, как провести досрочный тест на отцовство или что-то подобное? То есть, ты серьезно?

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Мо. — Если ты, конечно, не решил пошутить.

— О, да, я ведь известный любитель дурацких розыгрышей, — язвительно сказал Вэйлон. — Что бы ты себе ни надумал, об этом не может быть и речи.

— Почему? — разочарованно спросил Мо.

— Ты еще спрашиваешь, почему? — Вэйлон вскочил с дивана и в два шага подлетел к нему, глядя в упор. — Это все противоестественно и ненормально! Я не семнадцатилетняя школьница, не соглашался на сомнительные эксперименты и не собираюсь… производить на свет младенцев! Я мужчина вообще-то, если ты не удосужился заметить. Это все не забавно, не интересно, это попросту ужасно. Но ты, кажется, считаешь это занимательным, потому что не в тебя засовывали какую-то дрянь и не в тебе сейчас растет непонятно что. — Вэйлон покраснел и отвернулся. — Просто уходи, Мо, этот разговор ни к чему не приведет.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, — осторожно сказал Мо, предусмотрительно промолчав о том, что Вэйлон не выглядел тогда недовольным. — И если бы можно было, я бы поменялся с тобой местами.

— Если бы можно было, я бы предпочел отмотать назад, и чтобы этого никогда не происходило, — срывающимся голосом сказал Вэйлон, оборачиваясь к нему и тихо продолжил: — В моих жизненных планах не было детей. Уж точно не таким образом.

— Я собирался пригласить тебя на свидание, — совсем не зная, что еще добавить, признался Мо. — Еще тогда, после нашей затеи с баром.

— Послушай, — Вэйлон тяжело вздохнул, — тогда бы я, наверное, согласился. Но так, как сейчас, нормальные отношения не начинаются, если ты об этом. И как ты себе это представляешь? Мы счастливо живем вместе и воспитываем десятерых детей? — он рассмеялся хрипло и истерично. — Не своди меня с ума, Мо. Иди домой.

— Если бы на моем месте был другой человек, ты был бы только рад, правда? — зло спросил Мо и сразу пожалел, что не прикусил язык, потому что Вэйлон вдруг поменялся в лице и будто закаменел.

— Вон из моего дома, — ледяным тоном сказал он. — Дверь там. Хотя погоди, я тебя провожу.

— Не стоит стараться, — Мо развернулся в сторону выхода, но Смитерс все равно крепко схватил его за локоть и с энтузиазмом поволок вперед.

— Если тебе так хочется детей, — проговорил он раздраженно, — найди себе женщину и сделай это нормальным образом, а я тебе не чертов инкубатор! Оставь меня в покое! — с этими словами он открыл дверь и, вытолкнув Мо наружу, с шумом захлопнул ее.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого! — спохватился Мо, разворачиваясь. — Хотя бы подумай над вариантами, Вэйлон! — и добавил неуверенно: — А я пока тут посижу.

После чего действительно уселся на пол возле двери, привалившись к стене спиной. 

Он чувствовал себя глупее некуда, но собирался торчать здесь до победного конца, намереваясь не выпускать Вэйлона из квартиры, не закончив разговор. И тем более не дать пойти и сделать нечто непоправимое. Мыслей в голове не было никаких, внутри бурлил коктейль из сложно определяемых эмоций, и Мо просто сидел, не пытаясь их классифицировать: разглядывал бетонный пол, прислушивался к звукам, доносящимся с улицы. Спать пока совершенно не хотелось.

Примерно через час Вэйлон осторожно выглянул из квартиры.

— Ты и правда собираешься провести ночь здесь? — обреченно поинтересовался он.

— Ага.

— Ты ненормальный.

— Возможно.

— Хочешь кофе?

— Хочу.

— Подожди немного, — Вэйлон исчез за дверью и появился снова минут через пять, протянув ему чашку.

— Спасибо, — Мо вздрогнул, забирая кофе и мимолетно соприкасаясь со Смитерсом пальцами.

— Спокойной ночи, — устало сказал Вэйлон и добавил перед тем, как скрыться в квартире. — Я не передумаю.

— Ладно, — покорно согласился Мо, не сдвинувшись с места.

Кофе оказался вкусным и пришелся как нельзя кстати. Мо посидел еще немного, а затем еще немного, отстраненно думая о разной бытовой ерунде: что стоит наперед сделать заказ на поставку пива в таверну, о том, что на следующей неделе у них с парнями очередная партия в покер и надо подготовиться как следует, о протекающем дома кране и еще сотне мелочей. А под утро Мо заснул, уткнувшись лбом в колени, а проснулся, скрутившись калачиком на полу, когда солнце уже светило вовсю. Кто-то, и он даже догадывался, кто именно, укрыл его тонким клетчатым пледом. Мо сел и потер глаза, а затем взглянул на часы.

Девять утра. Он проспал все на свете.

На полу белел ровный бумажный треугольник: записка, которую Мо, не мешкая, развернул.

«Прости. Теперь уже нет смысла меня преследовать», — каждая буква аккуратного почерка Вэйлона, казалось, извинялась перед ним.

Было грустно и досадно, а еще от проведенного на твердом полу времени болело все тело, будто Мо долго и методично избивали. Он со вздохом поднялся и, оставив сложенный плед возле двери квартиры, спустился к машине. Стоило понять еще вчера, что его затея глупая и бесперспективная. Было бы не так обидно. А теперь чувство разочарования накрывало Мо с головой.

В последующие две недели он просто таки купался в нем, даже не стараясь скрыть от окружающих своего плохого настроения. Он с особым мазохистским наслаждением представлял, как бы мог выглядеть их общий со Смитерсом ребенок. Да и вообще фантазировал о многом таком, чему не суждено было стать реальностью. Особое раздражение почему-то вызывало то, что никто не замечал, насколько ему дерьмово. Или замечал, но не придавал значения: Мо и правда слишком часто находился в мрачном расположении духа, чтобы кого-то этим удивить.

Как ни странно, его просто распирало от желания позвонить Вэйлону, но что сказать, Мо совершенно не представлял. Возможно, стоило действительно забыть об этой истории, как об очень странном сне.

Наверное, так и случилось бы, но Вэйлон сам напомнил о себе, а точнее — пришел в таверну, подгадав момент, когда Мо был там один. Не обращая внимания на явно необрадованного его появлению хозяина заведения, Вэйлон молча устроился за стойкой, положив перед собой тонкую красную папку с какими-то документами.

— Я понимаю, что ты злишься на меня, хотя я ничего тебе не должен, — начал он после недолгого молчания. — Моррис, я тоже неоправданно был на тебя сердит, хотя ты никоим образом не виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Извини.

— Ладно, забыли, — вздохнул Мо, отворачиваясь, чтобы начать переставлять местами и так рассортированные бокалы. Показывать, насколько он на самом деле расстроен, не хотелось.

— Нет, не получится, — тихо ответил Вэйлон и зашуршал папкой с документами — Тебе нужно на это взглянуть.

— На что, «на это»? — он развернулся так резко, что потемнело в глазах.

— Просто посмотри, — Смитерс протянул папку, которую Мо осторожно взял и, немного помешкав, раскрыл, пытаясь вникнуть в значение букв на единственной вложенной внутрь страничке.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — хрипло спросил он, хотя слова «ДНК плода» и «предполагаемые родители» говорили сами за себя. Как и совпадение в 99, 9%. — И это был мой ребенок?

— Наш, если точнее. Как видишь, там совпадения по обеим ДНК. И почему был? Он и сейчас есть, — Вэйлон, покраснев, начал выводить какие-то узоры пальцем на столешнице. — Точнее, их двое.

— Ты серьезно? — удивленно моргнул Мо. — И почему ты говоришь мне это только сейчас?

— Я думал, ты обрадуешься, — неуверенно сказал Вэйлон. — И не хотел тебя обнадеживать раньше времени: нужно было все проверить. То есть, я на самом деле собирался… И не смог решиться что-либо сделать.

— Черт, конечно, я рад. Но откуда у тебя образец моей ДНК? — нахмурился Мо, скрестив на груди руки.

— Помнишь, я тебе сделал кофе? — усмехнулся Вєйлон. — Ну, так вот, я сохранил чашку.

— Ты все здорово придумал, — Мо очень старался напустить на себя хмурый вид, но настроения по-настоящему сердиться уже не было.

— Вообще-то нет. И я передумал не потому, что ты попросил, — Вэйлон посмотрел ему в глаза. — Хотя твоя настойчивость и оказалась крайне впечатляющей.

— Что меня сейчас впечатляет, так это сумма за тест, — Мо почесал в затылке. — Разделим напополам?

— Давай поговорим об этом позже, — вздохнул Смитерс. — Я забежал сейчас, потому что мне оказалось по пути. Отвожу кое-что кое-куда для мистера Бернса. И я уже должен ехать…

— Подожди минутку, — Мо обошел стойку и, оказавшись рядом с Вэйлоном, порывисто обнял его, чувствуя, как тот сначала напрягается, а затем потихоньку оттаивает и обнимает в ответ: осторожно, но достаточно искренне, утыкаясь ему в плечо и облегченно вздыхая. Так, будто этот простой контакт и в самом деле ему чем-то помог.

— Я правда уже опаздываю, — наконец пробормотал Вєйлон, отстраняясь.

— Может, увидимся вечером? — спросил Мо, с надеждой глядя на него.

— Подозреваю, что отказывать тебе бесполезно, — обреченно ответил Вэйлон, но в глазах его промелькнула едва заметная тень улыбки. Было достаточно, чтобы Мо перестал слишком сильно нервничать.

— Нам нужно многое обсудить, — Мо попытался придать голосу как можно более будничную интонацию.

— Да-да, но это не свидание, — зачем-то добавил Вэйлон, поднимаясь с места.

— Конечно, нет, — согласился Мо, стараясь скрыть досаду. — Просто поговорить о том, о сем…

— Позвони, как закончишь, — добавил Вэйлон уже в дверях.

— Могу закончить, когда угодно, — Мо был полон энтузиазма.

— Тогда в восемь, — подумав, сказал Смитерс. — До вечера.

Несмотря на то, что дверь за ним уже закрылась, Мо все равно кивнул в знак согласия. Чувствовал он себя до неприличия воодушевленным. Это настроение было с ним на протяжении целого дня, ближе к назначенному часу сменившись предвкушением. Конечно же, это не свидание, но Мо все равно вытащил из шкафчика в подсобке чистую рубашку: просто потому, что пойти гости в ней казалось уместным.

Вэйлона он, не вытерпев, набрал за полчаса до назначенного времени. На всякий случай.

— Я закончу не раньше десяти, — вздохнул тот после короткого обмена приветствиями. — Но подозреваю, что тебя это не остановит, так что можем встретиться у меня. Адрес ты уже знаешь.

— Устроим поздний ужин? — предложил Мо.

— Это не… Да, конечно, — согласился Вэйлон. — Я бы не отказался от китайской еды, у них вроде даже не очень медленная доставка.

— Меня устроит любой вариант, — быстро сказал Мо, боясь, что Вэйлон передумает: как в общем, так и в частности. — И я могу заехать туда по дороге, чтобы не пришлось ждать.

— Если тебе несложно, — ответил Вэйлон и поспешил закончить разговор. — А сейчас прости, я немного занят.

Мо не собирался быть настолько навязчивым со своим вниманием, он прекрасно помнил, к чему приводит его неуемный энтузиазм в подобных вещах, но сделать Смитерсу что-то приятное, хотя бы угостить ужином, действительно хотелось. Он закрылся пораньше, опасаясь, что сейчас в таверну завалятся Ленни с Карлом или Гомер и придется им что-то объяснять или врать, а настроения делать ни то, ни другое не было. Вообще-то Мо хотелось станцевать на радостях или выразить эмоции еще каким-то столь же экспрессивным способом, так что в порыве энтузиазма он как-то незаметно для самого себя перемыл ближайшие доступные к барной стойке поверхности и даже выдраил полы, управившись как раз вовремя: Вэйлон позвонил сам и сообщил, что уже едет домой.

Перед тем, как выйти, Мо еще раз окинул взглядом таверну и результаты своего труда: не то чтобы помещение сияло, но сейчас собственное мрачное заведение показалось ему лучшим местом на земле. Хотя нет, сейчас существовало и кое-что поинтереснее.

Пока Мо в компании пакетов с едой из китайского ресторанчика доехал до дома Смитерса, стало уж совсем темно. Почти как в прошлый раз, когда он впервые был здесь. Правда, теперь его ждали: ну, хотя бы чисто из вежливости.

Вэйлон открыл почти сразу. На нем были домашние брюки и халат, а волосы влажно блестели. Словом, выглядел он как обычный человек, который только-только успел добрести до ванной в конце тяжелого дня, но Мо все равно не мог перестать смотреть. Ему вдруг стало до чертиков любопытно, когда вообще по Вэйлону станет что-то заметно?

— Нет, огромный живот, размером с арбуз, я под халатом не прячу, — вывел его из ступора объект пристального внимания. — И готовые дети сейчас тоже не появятся. Может, зайдешь уже?

— Да, действительно, — сконфуженно согласился Мо, перешагивая порог. Сейчас в квартире горел яркий свет, и можно было рассмотреть все в мельчайших деталях. Вазоны и кукол, полки с книгами, стопку журналов на низком стеклянном столике возле дивана. Правда, порядок уже не казался таким идеальным, как в прошлый визит: на спинку дивана была небрежно брошена одежда, на журнальном столике стояло несколько чашек, рядом с ними лежало небрежно брошенное портмоне, ключи от машины и какие-то счета. Вполне обыденно.

— У меня не убрано, — проследив его взгляд, пробормотал Вэйлон.

— Ты серьезно? — фыркнул Мо, следуя за ним в кухню. Он поставил пакеты на стол и принялся доставать содержимое.

— Немного беспокойные выдались последние дни, — будто бы оправдываясь, пояснил Вэйлон, принявшись ему помогать.

Они сели ужинать в напряженном молчании, бросая друг на друга быстрые взгляды и ожидая, кто же первым заговорит.

— Так их правда двое? — не выдержал Мо, не расправившись и с половиной своей порции лапши.

— Ага, — коротко кивнул Вэйлон и, прожевав, добавил: — Меня, конечно, удивляет твоя реакция. Но, пожалуйста, Мо, перестань светиться как новогодняя гирлянда. Все еще может пойти не так.

— В смысле? — Мо замер, так и не донеся очередную порцию до рта.

— Ты в курсе, сколько рисков не выносить ребенка у обычной здоровой женщины? Не говоря уже о… всех остальных вариантах? — серьезно поинтересовался Вэйлон.

— И сколько же ты бессонных ночей провел в интернете? — спросил в свою очередь Мо.

— Две, — сказал Вэйлон, что-то подсчитывая в уме. — Две недели. И я не хочу нагнетать, но кроме всего прочего есть вероятность, что нас опять выкрадут и будут показывать в каком-нибудь межгалактическом зоопарке на планете Альфа-Центавра.

— Думаю, они бы это сделали уже давно, — ответил Мо. — Но сейчас ведь все в порядке?

— Пока да, — Вэйлон на мгновение закрыл лицо руками в каком-то уж очень отчаянном, болезненном жесте, а затем сел, прямо глядя на Мо умоляющим взглядом. — Не представляю, что мне делать, честно говоря. Я не могу бросить работу надолго, если… когда это понадобится. Про реакцию людей вокруг я даже думать не хочу, ведь рано или поздно все станет понятно.

— Ну, хорошей реакции и не жди, — помрачнел Мо. — Я бы и сам, скорее всего, обсуждал подобное направо и налево, не будь я замешан в происходящем.

— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Вэйлон, устало потерев лоб ладонью, и обеспокоенно спросил: — Ты ведь никому ничего не говорил, правда?

— Я что, по-твоему, совсем идиот? А с работой не случится ничего страшного. Есть же всякие няни и прочее. И я, — добавил Мо, надеясь, что голос не звучит жалобно. — Тебе же не кормить их грудью, у тебя ее, собственно, и нет.

— Что? — ужаснулся Вэйлон. — Бррр. Я не хочу грудь, спасибо. Ты, кажется, наградил меня очередной темой для ночных кошмаров.

— Из меня крайне плохой воодушевитель, — пожал плечами Мо. — Но я хочу помочь, правда.

— Мне пока ничего не надо, в смысле, я совсем не знаю, что мне надо, — Вэйлон выглядел растерянным. — Просто я не смог избавиться… от детей. И теперь совершенно не представляю, что будет дальше.

— Спроси у печенья с предсказаниями, — предложил Мо, неуверенно улыбнувшись.

— Иногда я их просто ненавижу, эти печенья, — проворчал Вэйлон, разламывая свое и, вытащив бумажку, прочитал: — «После ночи обязательно наступит рассвет».

— Кажется, это не совсем тот ответ, которого ты ожидал, — констатировал Мо, глядя как он закатил глаза и отложил предсказание.

— Наверное, — рассеянно ответил Смитерс, пожимая плечами. — Иногда эти общие фразы просто до жути раздражают. А что у тебя?

— «Кто-то рассчитывает на твою поддержку», — прочитал Мо, неуклюже раскрошив свое печенье.

— Это просто какое-то издевательство, — пробормотал Вэйлон, отводя взгляд. 

— Забавно, — сказал Мо, не представляя, о чем говорить дальше. Его, конечно, беспокоила еще тысяча вопросов, но ни один из них он сформулировать почему-то был не в состоянии. — Вэйлон, если тебе что-то понадобится…

— Пока я сам справляюсь, — отрезал Смитерс, начав убирать со стола, и добавил уже мягче: — Но я сообщу, если что.

— Было бы неплохо, — Мо замялся, — потому что я тоже совсем не в курсе, что мне делать в этой ситуации.

— Сейчас уже довольно поздно, так что — отдыхать, — Вэйлон повернулся к нему и продолжил, смущаясь, будто предлагал что-то непристойное. — Хотел сказать, что если ты и сегодня собираешься стеречь мой сон, как в прошлый раз, то лучше это делать не на лестничной площадке. Могу постелить тебе на диване.

— Даже если это сарказм, я не откажусь, — не задумываясь, ответил Мо. — Меня дома никто не ждет.

— Ладно, — Вэйлон опять впал в задумчивость и нахмурился. — Я дам тебе чистое полотенце и покажу, где ванная.

Комната оказалась большая, впору уместиться целой компании: Сизлак принимал душ неспеша, словно тянул время, чтобы понять, что он вообще здесь делает. Казалось, его должны были прогнать. Да и вообще всего этого не было в планах еще с утра.  
Вэйлон. Результаты эксперимента. Дети.

Когда он вышел в обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце, Смитерс сидел на краю дивана и рассеянно листал журнал.

— Ох, я совсем потерял счет времени, — сказал он, окинув Мо пристальным взглядом. — И, наверное, нужно было дать тебе, в чем спать.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — Мо примостился на противоположном краю уже застеленного дивана и натянул на себя край одеяла. Ситуация была немного неловкой, но Вэйлон явно не акцентировал внимание на его наготе, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Тебе и правда так хочется детей? — спросил он после тягостной минуты молчания.

— Ну, если бы завтра ко мне прибежала одна из сестер-мегер Мардж с новостью о том, что ждет от меня малыша, я бы очень быстро оказался на канадской границе, — усмехнулся Мо.

— То есть, я вроде как подходящий вариант? — повернувшийся в его сторону Вэйлон выглядел слегка удивленным.

— Не то чтобы я раньше об этом думал, но да, — Мо не знал, что можно еще ответить, так что предпочел сказать правду. — Хотя не уверен, что я тебя устраиваю.

— Знаешь, они вроде бы сказали, что мы максимально совместимы, — тихо проговорил Вэйлон, после чего поднялся и отвел взгляд. — Но я хотел бы сам решать такие вопросы. Это не значит, что ты мне не нравишься, Мо. Просто… мы не можем взять и укатить вдвоем в закат только из-за того, что кто-то так решил. 

— Нет, конечно, — поспешно закивал Мо.  
— Но мне бы хотелось узнать тебя получше, — Вэйлон бросил на него быстрый взгляд и, неуверенно улыбнувшись, направился в спальню. Уже в дверях он обернулся: — Ты мне правда симпатичен. Спокойной ночи, Моррис.

Мо посидел еще немного, пытаясь осмыслить и уложить в голове все сказанное. В конце концов, Вэйлон был слишком безнадежно влюблен в кое в кого уже много лет, так что было бы глупо претендовать на место в сердце. Но, наверное, они могли бы стать друзьями? Обнадеженный собственными мыслями, Мо выключил свет и скользнул под одеяло, закрыв глаза и стараясь расслабиться. Он нечасто ночевал в гостях и чувствовал приятное волнение, которое накрывает, когда внезапно оказываешься в незнакомом, но достаточно уютном и комфортном месте. Подушка пахла кондиционером для белья, диван был удобным и достаточно мягким, а уже знакомый ему плед вовсе не кололся и довольно мягко касался обнаженной кожи. Мо еще долго не мог заснуть, просто прислушиваясь к охватившему его новому и воодушевляющему ощущению: предложение остаться на ночь походило на попытку сблизиться, пускай и совсем немного, а это казалось сейчас невероятно важным. Чуть ли не самым важным на свете.

Мо заснул, наслаждаясь спокойствием, греющим грудь, словно свернувшийся на ней калачиком теплый кот. Вероятнее всего, впереди его и Вэйлона поджидал не один неприятный сюрприз, но сегодня все было хорошо.

Вполне достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым в этот момент.


	3. Невозможная реальность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А теперь дадим слово Вэйлону, которому многое довелось перенести. Автор заранее просит прощения за то, как поглумился над медицинским обоснуем, но я старался, правда.

Вэйлона Смитерса сложно было назвать человеком, полностью довольным своей жизнью. Но он, в общем-то, давно привык.

К работе, к невероятно ленивым, некомпетентным сотрудникам станции, к этому ужасному городу, даже к выматывающему ожиданию, что мистер Бернс когда-нибудь ответит ему взаимностью. Это было почти, как дышать: вдох — ожидание, выдох — ожидание. Так органично и почти незаметно, что дождись он наконец, то бы мог умереть от нехватки кислорода. Если вообще возможно дождаться того, что никогда не станет реальностью.

Последнюю предательскую и обжигающую горечью мысль Вэйлон старательно задвигал на задворки сознания, продолжая жить в обычном ритме.

Вдох и выдох.

Иногда он серьезно задумывался о том, что неплохо было бы хоть что-то изменить. Уволиться. Пойти танцевать в кабаре. Поменять имидж. Или хотя бы попытаться устроить личную жизнь, не ограничиваясь одноразовыми встречами.

В конце концов, Вэйлон был взрослым мужчиной с определенными физическими и эмоциональными потребностями, игнорирование которых отображалось на нем не лучшим образом.

Нет, несколько раз он даже предпринимал вялые попытки построить с кем-то отношения, но в результате сам себя отговаривал и начинал сомневаться. Казалось, что если он по-настоящему любит Монти Бернса, то это чувство нельзя предавать. Так нечестно. Неправильно. За любовь нужно бороться. И верить.Тогда обязательно получишь долгожданный приз.

То, что его чувство слегка отдавало религиозным фанатизмом, не слишком беспокоило. Так что в результате он всегда выбирал надежду. И все — увы — оставалось по-прежнему.

Вэйлон чувствовал себя слишком слабым, чтобы решиться на кардинальные изменения. Иногда он даже малодушно мечтал о каком-то чудесном «боге из машины», волшебных внешних обстоятельствах, которым останется только подчиниться.

Например, он выиграет в лотерею или получит наследство от давно потерянной и очень богатой тетушки. Поедет играть на Бродвей и станет звездой. И встретит замечательного человека, которого полюбит больше жизни и даже сильнее, чем Монти Бернса. А тот человек, конечно, полюбит его в ответ.

Вэйлону было стыдно за эти фантазии, достойные разве что подростка в сложный, подкрепленный гормональной нестабильностью, период. Но он продолжал раз за разом возвращаться к мыслям о том, что было бы, если…

Возможно, у самого Вэйлона и не хватало духу решительно изменить свою жизнь, но он был уверен, что готов принять любые подарки судьбы, пусть даже самые странные.  
Впрочем, случившееся с ним в ту злополучную ночь никаким образом не тянуло на подарок, пусть даже неуместный. Это было уже слишком. Чересчур даже для его чертовой жизни.

Хотя поначалу поверить и осознать оказалось довольно сложно.

«Этого не было, мне все попросту приснилось», — повторял себе Вэйлон, проснувшись в своей кровати задолго до сигнала будильника. Голый, лежащий поверх одеяла и с гудящей, будто с перепоя, головой.

Он не спал, когда его похитили, то есть, думал, что не спит. Но, возможно, это было всего лишь играми подсознания? Слишком яркими картинками, которые переутомленный на работе мозг подбросил ему в отместку за отсутствие нормального отдыха? Последние пару недель и правда выдались напряженные: АЭС грозила очередная проверка на соответствие нормам безопасности, так что приходилось работать даже на выходных.  
Голова гудела от количества задач, пересмотра и правок бесконечной горы документов, а Вэйлон жутко вымотался и, что было вполне закономерно, очень мало спал.

Так что это могли быть галлюцинации от переутомления. Конечно же, могли. Но тогда куда подевалась его пижама и почему так тряслась кровать? Пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце, Вэйлон прижал руку к груди и понял, что это его самого трясет — от шока и ужаса. А еще, вероятно, от холода, ведь закрытое на ночь окно оказалось распахнуто и шторы из тонкой ткани драматично колыхались из-за сквозняка.

Сесть из-за жутко кружащейся головы получилось с третьего раза. К счастью, очки, в отличие от пижамы, оказались на месте — лежащими на тумбочке. Надев их и включив неяркий ночник, Вэйлон обвел взглядом комнату: все было на своих местах, только лишь распахнутое окно непривычно выбивалось из общей картины.

Именно через него его по воздуху тащили вверх с помощью зеленого луча света, словно в дешевых пародиях на фильмы про инопланетян. Только было не смешно. Как и сейчас: от реалистичности всплывшей в сознании картинки Вэйлона накрыло волной дикой паники. Не в силах совладать с чувствами, он бросился прочь из комнаты, на бегу пребольно ударившись пальцем о ножку кровати.

Захлопнув дверь и привалившись к ней спиной, Вэйлон почувствовал себя немного лучше. Почти защищенным, хотя убегать и прятаться сейчас уже не имело смысла. Ведь все уже случилось.

Или нет?

Возможно, у него просто внезапный приступ лунатизма. Ничего сверхъестественного, с людьми такое бывает — они могут ходить, делать разные вещи, о которых не помнят. Например, снимать одежду или открывать окна. Жутковато, но не настолько, насколько могут показаться странные инопланетные эксперименты. Вэйлон прислушался к физическим ощущениям: кроме пульсирующего болью пальца на ноге его особо ничего не беспокоило. Разве что едва ощутимая тяжесть в низу живота, но и она казалась больше надуманной, чем реальной.

Успокоив себя на время версией с лунатизмом, он встал и включил свет везде, где мог. Затем поплелся в ванную, чтобы наконец согреться с помощью горячей воды: то ли от волнения, то ли от холода он никак не мог унять дрожь. Лишь спустя пять минут предельно теплого душа тело понемногу расслабилось, и Вэйлон понял, что его почти не колотит.

«Просто сон», — в который раз повторил себе он, потянувшись за гелем для душа и принимаясь не столько мыться, сколько ощупывать себя. На всякий случай.  
Ведь если он лунатик и ходил во сне, то вполне вероятно, что мог травмироваться. Об остальных вариантах даже думать не хотелось, как и о зудящем под кожей ощущении, что его пусть и очень аккуратно, но все же поимели.

— Я просто себя накручиваю, — сказал Вэйлон вслух не слишком громко и довольно неуверенно. Затем перекрыл воду и, оперевшись одной рукой о стенку душа, пальцами другой скользнул себе между ягодиц. Просто чтобы убедиться, что ему мерещится. Но нет, ощущения не обманули. Палец вошел легко — слишком легко! — не встретив сопротивления растянутых и расслабленных мышц.

Вэйлон всхлипнул и, закрыв лицо руками, рассмеялся. Ему, несомненно, вовсе не было весело, но остановиться было невозможно. 

Успокоившись, Смитерс враз почувствовал такую усталость и опустошение, что с трудом поборол желание сползти на дно ванны и лежать, пока кто-нибудь не придет его спасти.  
Но кто к нему мог прийти?

Так что пришлось заставлять себя встать, сосредоточившись на совсем простых действиях. Взять полотенце. Вытереться. Будто бы и несложно, но тело вдруг стало, словно деревянным и чужим. Непослушным. С мыслями было еще хуже: он просто не знал, что думать.

Кое-как справившись с тем, чтобы вытереться, Вэйлон набросил на себя халат и вышел в гостиную. В квартире царила привычная для этого времени суток тишина: пять утра. На работу еще рано, спать уже поздно — да он и не смог бы заснуть.

Входить в комнату, чтобы одеться, пока не очень хотелось, так что Вэйлон осторожно уселся на диван — будто предмет мебели мог его укусить — и взялся за пульт от телевизора. Хотелось верить, что его размеренное утреннее бормотание сможет немного привести в чувство после такой нервной ночи.

Экран мигнул и засветился, демонстрируя Вэйлону кадры старого фантастического фильма «Чужой»: из живота какого-то бедолаги вылезали все новые и новые челюсти инопланетного чудовища. Вэйлон вскрикнул от неожиданности и выпустил из рук пульт, крышка которого сразу же отлетела, а батарейки разлетелись в разные углы комнаты. Все еще не помня себя от ужаса, он подлетел к телевизору и, выдернув его из розетки, ретировался обратно на диван, забившись в самый его угол и для надежности завернувшись в плед почти с головой. Его опять колотило, теперь еще и от злости на работников телевидения. Ну какой идиот додумался ставить в сетку вещания ужасы в пять утра буднего дня?

Минут пять ушло на убеждение себя, что никакая опасность ему сейчас не грозит. Потом Вэйлон с удивлением заметил, что машинально прижимает руки к животу в каком-то отчаянно-защитном жесте. Будто бы это действительно могло помочь… Что бы там не случилось на самом деле.

Возможно, он просто все еще спит и сейчас проснется? Сходит с ума?  
Любой из этих вариантов был правдоподобнее версии, что ночное похищение было реальностью. Вэйлон был уверен: у него нет и никогда не было необходимого для того, чтобы забеременеть, набора органов. И к какому специалисту пойти при подобных подозрениях в его случае? К психиатру или гинекологу?

Представив себе срочное утреннее посещение больницы, Вэйлон фыркнул и немного расслабился. Он был мнительным человеком, который обращался к врачам по самым пустяковым поводам, но это выглядело бы уж слишком комичным.

Выпутавшись из пледа, Вэйлон встал с дивана и решительным шагом направился к собственной спальне. Правда, прежде чем повернуть ручку, он на несколько мгновений замер перед закрытой дверью. Но, распахнув ее, не обнаружил ровным счетом ничего необычного. Все та же не застеленная кровать, открытое окно, занавески на котором колышутся от сквозняка, портрет мистера Бернса на стене, будильник на тумбочке. Вэйлон с некоторой опаской заглянул в шкаф, но и там его не ждали никакие инопланетные чудовища, вещи оказались на месте — аккуратно разложенные и развешенные так, как он помнил.

Привычный порядок окончательно успокоил Вэйлона, который, захлопнув злополучное окно, принялся собираться на работу. Было еще слишком рано, но приехать задолго до начала важного совещания, пусть с фиктивным, но все же советом директоров казалось неплохой идеей. Конечно же, Вэйлон был давно к нему готов, но сейчас с трудом мог сосредоточиться на предстоящей работе.

День определенно не задался: машина долго не хотела заводиться, один из докладов для Бернса куда-то подевался, пришлось срочно распечатывать новый, но картридж в принтере сдох, из-за чего понадобилось бежать на другой этаж в бухгалтерию, чтобы распечатать там. В результате Вэйлон вообще умудрился перепутать папки, за что получил вполне справедливый выговор от Бернса, а в обед пролил на себя и на часть отчетов за вчерашний день сладкий чай, дернувшись от слишком громкого хлопка двери.

— Знать не желаю, чем вы занимались этой ночью, — застав Вэйлона задремавшим за рабочим столом, Монти вроде даже не рассердился: просто посмотрел на него, как на ничтожество, удостоив замечания самым брезгливым тоном, на который был способен. — Но завтра мне нужен мой обычный работоспособный Смитерс. Вас что, инопланетяне подменили?

— Нет, сэр, — вздрогнув от волны накатившего на него леденящего ужаса, ответил Вэйлон. Он читал о феномене Баадера-Майнхофа, и был уверен, что в иной день не обратил бы на эту реплику никакого внимания, но все равно с трудом поборол приступ паники, даже не сразу поняв, что его начальник, кажется, попытался пошутить.

— Соберитесь, Смитерс, — продолжил Бернс уже серьезно, — иначе придется лишить вас премии.

— Вы не платите мне премию уже полгода, — кисло ответил Вэйлон, подавив зевок.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Бернс и едва заметно улыбнулся. — Спасибо, что напомнили. Мысль об эффективной экономии повышает мне настроение.

Настроение Вэйлона обычно повышалось от таких вот привычных диалогов с Монти, но сегодня все было наперекосяк. После работы он, вопреки увещеваниям здравого смысла, поехал не домой, а прямиком к таверне Мо. Он не мог дать себе внятного ответа на вопрос, какого черта его туда понесло, что он вообще ожидал увидеть или, наоборот, не ожидал. Припарковавшись и заглушив мотор, он еще немного посидел, решая, стоит туда заходить или нет, а потом, вздохнув, открыл дверь машины.

Нужно было только удостовериться, что мир нормальный, что ночное видение было сном, галлюцинацией вследствие переутомления. Наверняка, он все поймет, как только зайдет туда и увидит, что ничего не изменилось. Да и что должно было?

В баре оказалось все так же уныло, пусто и полутемно. Ничего необычного, но Вэйлон все равно разволновался и, прежде чем усесться за стойку, машинально поправил бабочку на шее и пригладил волосы. Мо был занят – подметал осколки разбитого стакана или кружки, тихо ругаясь себе под нос. Вэйлон терпеливо ждал пока он, окончательно скрывшись за стойкой, соберет кусочки стекла, а сам тем временем пытался унять неуместно зачастившее сердцебиение: дышать глубже и ровнее, не впадать в неуместную панику. Когда Мо наконец закончил с уборкой и повернулся к нему, Вэйлону уже удалось напустить на себя скучающий вид и вроде бы даже не дрожащим голосом поздороваться. Дальше разговор откровенно не клеился: Вэйлон старался не пялиться на Мо слишком пристально в попытке разглядеть что-то, что подскажет ему ответ на волнующий его вопрос.

Вопрос, который он так и не решился ни сформулировать, ни задать, лишь промямлил что-то про странности и затаил дыхание, наблюдая за реакцией собеседника. Выглядел ли Мо немного смущенным? Или это сам Вэйлон проецировал на него свои эмоции? Наверняка стоило спросить что-то поконкретнее: о странных снах или чем-то подобном, но он не решался, хоть в этой ситуации ничем и не рисковал. В крайнем случае Мо бы его просто не понял, и можно было бы спокойно ехать домой, так что Вэйлон даже открыл рот, чтобы озвучить какую-нибудь ненужную глупость, но в бар ввалились оживленно что-то обсуждающие Ленни и Карл. Момент был явно упущен. 

Вэйлон посидел еще немного, допивая остатки водки с тоником: заказывать вторую порцию алкоголя он не решился, поскольку был за рулем, а просто ждать неизвестно чего и маяться тут без дела не осталось никаких моральных сил. Больше всего хотелось забраться под одеяло и отключиться, чтобы этот дурацкий день поскорее закончился, так что Вэйлон оставил деньги на стойке и тихо вышел, укоряя себя за то, что вообще приезжал, поддался глупому импульсу.

Домой он добрался совершенно разбитым: сил хватило ровно на то, чтобы перестелить постель и раздеться. Впрочем, лечь в кровать не помогло, все стало только хуже — Вэйлон долго ворочался в тщетных попытках уснуть, но ему то чудилось, что кто-то стучится в окно, то казалось, что в постель тихо пробираются скользкие длинные щупальца. В конце концов он сгреб в охапку одеяло и отправился в гостиную, где улегся на диване: здесь почему-то было намного спокойнее и буквально через минуту Вэйлон провалился в глубокий сон.

К счастью, в эту ночь ему совсем ничего не снилось, так что утром Вэйлон даже почувствовал себя вполне сносно по сравнению со вчерашним днем. Работы же в ближайшее время намечалось достаточно, чтобы не думать о разной ерунде. Например, почему он вдруг окончательно переселился в гостиную на диван, что делать с все равно донимавшими его кошмарами и периодическими приступами паники, стоит ли обращаться к врачу или еще немного подождать и все само пройдет. Обычно Вэйлон не ждал, но сейчас что-то постоянно останавливало его, заставляя оттягивать визит в больницу снова и снова.

Обычное переутомление. Ничего особенного. Это вроде бы объясняло и постоянную рассеянность, и перманентное желание спать. Вэйлон вставал с желанием полежать в кровати еще немного, усиленно боролся с катастрофической тягой вздремнуть в обед хотя бы сидя, совершенно обессиленный добирался домой вечером или засыпал в кресле в особняке Бернса, если обстоятельства требовали его присутствия там. Такое состояние было для Вэйлона в общем-то не особо пугающим — вполне обычные симптомы для того, у кого пожизненные проблемы со щитовидкой. Конечно, при этом было бы неплохо сходить к своему эндокринологу, но Вэйлон каждый день находил тысячу причин отложить это на потом, хотя никогда не затягивал с этим ранее. В таком режиме полусна как-то совершенно незаметно пролетело целых два месяца.

Вернул его в реальность, как ни странно, Чарльз Монтгомери Бернс собственной персоной. Вэйлон был бы рад, если бы он сделал это с помощью поцелуя, но в действительности все оказалось намного банальнее.

— Эй, Смитерс! — Вэйлон с трудом сдержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Он как раз перебирал папки с делами уволившихся работников за прошлый месяц и совсем не слышал, как Бернс подошел. Впрочем, при желании тот умел подкрадываться неслышно. — Вы помните, что завтра у меня плановый медосмотр?

— Конечно, — кивнул Вэйлон, хотя он не помнил, несмотря на записи в нескольких ежедневниках, в том числе и электронном. Несомненно, вечером бы ему просигналило напоминание, но сейчас это была неожиданная новость.

После приступа боязни микробов Монти ощутимо отпустило, но проходить полное обследование в лучшей частной клинике города раз в полгода он считал обязательным. То же самое нужно было и Вэйлону. 

«Не хотелось бы подцепить что-нибудь из этих ваших „тиндеров“, когда вы будете меня купать или готовить мне завтрак», — объяснил свою щедрость Бернс, который в кои-то веки оплачивал своему помощнику медицинское обследование. 

Несмотря на откровенно хамскую формулировку, а также то, что на врача для своих собак Монти тратит в пять раз больше за один месяц, Вэйлон воспринимал это как своеобразную заботу. Вполне обычное проявление волнения для Монти Бернса. Было даже приятно: за годы своей больной влюбленности Вэйлон научился ценить каждую подобную мелочь.

Этой ночью ему было тяжело заснуть из-за неясного чувства тревоги. Обычно Вэйлон с нетерпением ждал дня обследования, который они проводили в самом тесном взаимодействии с Бернсом: из-за необходимости полдня проводить в больнице тот был капризным сверх меры, требуя повышенного внимания и участия. Вэйлон же с удовольствием выполнял все его требования, ему нравилось чувствовать себя единственной поддержкой и опорой Монти в минуты его душевного раздрая. Но сейчас ему самому не помешала бы поддержка: на самом деле Вэйлону наверняка опять пора было в отпуск, а он ненавидел отпуска. Мало ли какой «Гомер Симпсон» способен был приключиться с Бернсом за это время, да и сам отдых, проходящий в бесконечном беспокойстве, был Вэйлону не в радость. Так что, несмотря на усталость, он долго ворочался с боку на бок, бесконечно прокручивая одну беспокойную мысль за другой и не цепляясь ни за какую конкретно.

Даже утром, ведя машину и вполуха слушая недовольное ворчание мистера Бернса по поводу его манеры рулить, Вэйлон все пытался сформулировать причину, по которой начинает все больше и больше нервничать. Лишь сильно ощутимый в холле клиники резкий больничный запах — Вэйлон вообще последнее время стал особо чувствителен к ароматам — будто бы вправил мозги на место.

Сейчас к нему будут прикасаться незнакомые люди. Брать разные жидкости из организма на анализ. Проводить какие-то манипуляции. Безразличный раньше к таким процедурам Вэйлон вдруг ощутил жуткую тошноту и с трудом подавил желание выбежать прочь и уехать как можно дальше.

— Так и будете здесь торчать весь день? — недовольно пихнул его в бок Монти. — В этот раз у меня пять дополнительных обследований, а я еще хочу успеть на собрание в Штаб республиканцев.

— Конечно, сэр, — преувеличенно бодро согласился Вэйлон. Деваться ему было некуда, так что стоило сцепить зубы, вдохнуть поглубже и попытаться максимально эффективно игнорировать накатывающую на него панику. К счастью, стандартные обследования не длились долго, так что оставшуюся часть времени Вэйлон проводил с Бернсом, пытаясь уследить, чтобы тот не слишком изводил персонал больницы во время обследований.

Оценить точно, насколько быстро все прошло в этот раз, Вэйлон не мог — все процедуры слились для него в одну, словно он находился в дремотном тумане.

Игла в вене, чем-то светят в глаза, «раздевайтесь» — в голове Вэйлона все это время на бесконечном повторе крутилось слово «эксперимент». Окончательно пришел в себя он уже в кабинете врача, одетый, в полном порядке, не считая учащенного сердцебиения, один. Монти, очевидно, пропадал в недрах больницы, так что стоило дождаться врача и пойти на поиски, но доктор Грин почему-то задерживался. Вэйлон уже порядком нервничал, когда тот наконец появился на пороге кабинета.

— Сядьте, мистер Смитерс, — сказал он, когда Вэйлон подскочил ему навстречу.

— Что-то случилось? — его смущало нахмуренное лицо обычно улыбчивого врача, который, устроившись за своим столом, сосредоточенно смотрел в папку с документами и молчал.

— Думаю, нам придется заново взять у вас анализ крови, чтобы исключить аппаратную ошибку. Это новая техника очень высокого класса, но и она может сбоить, — вздохнул Грин, поправив очки с прямоугольными стеклами в тонкой оправе и подняв взгляд от бумаг. Он был лет на десять старше Вэйлона, высокий и кареглазый, с сединой в темных волосах — Вэйлон даже позволял себе иногда в шутку немного пофлиртовать с ним. Сам врач держался очень приветливо и на равных, несмотря на то, что клиника позиционировалась как медицинское учреждение для тех, чей капитал измеряется в суммах как минимум с шестью нулями. Доктор редко нагнетал атмосферу или нагонял страх просто так, так что сейчас его сосредоточенность пугала не без причины.

— Что там? — Вэйлон не узнал свой собственный голос, настолько глухо и неестественно он звучал.

— Я уверен, что это ошибка, — Грин ободряюще улыбнулся, но глаза его оставались серьезными. — Анализы показывают значительное изменение гормонального фона: для женщины они вполне нормальны в период беременности, у мужчин такое положение дел может свидетельствовать о значительной угрозе для здоровья.

— Доктор, — Вэйлон наклонился вперед, — я бы предпочел конкретику.

— Онкология, — вздохнул тот. — Рак яичек, злокачественные опухоли желудочно-кишечного тракта: обычно на последних стадиях. Но волноваться не о чем, мы бы обязательно заметили тревожные симптомы полгода назад. Вас ведь ничего не беспокоит?

— Постоянно хочется спать, — на автомате выдал Вэйлон. Он был уверен, что никакой ошибки нет, с ним что-то происходит. Конечно, это и был ответ на вопрос, что именно. Организм, очевидно, пытался подать ему сигнал о том, что с ним кое-что не в порядке: отсюда и эти жуткие сны, и усталость. А Вэйлон было подумал, что потихоньку сходит с ума, но нет, всему всегда есть простое объяснение: он болен и, скорее всего, смертельно.

— Больше ничего? — испытующе посмотрел на него Грин.

— Нет, — соврал Вэйлон, но не из желания что-то скрыть. Он просто не знал, как сформулировать весь этот абсурд про кошмары с участием инопланетян.

На повторную сдачу крови он плелся в шокировано-обреченном состоянии, и даже не дернулся, когда тонкая игла впилась в кожу, а потом послушно отправился вслед за медсестрой к мистеру Бернсу. Тому как раз собирались делать эндоскопию, а Вэйлон во время этой процедуры всегда держал Монти за руку. Только вот кто бы сейчас подержал за руку его самого?

В результате в кабинет врача они попали уже вдвоем с Бернсом, который постоянно бормотал себе под нос ругательства, адресованные всем медикам в целом и работникам клиники в частности, а также жалобы на то, что не за издевательства он платит такие деньги. Вэйлон слушал сначала его, затем попытался сосредоточиться на словах доктора Грина, который давал общую оценку состоянию здоровья Монти. На самом деле Вэйлон чуть сознание не терял от нетерпения узнать результаты собственных анализов.

— Общее состояние организма намного лучше, чем полгода назад. Я бы сказал, просто удивительное для вашего возраста, — констатировал тем временем врач, обращаясь к Бернсу.

— Провернул несколько удачных финансовых махинаций, — Монти смущенно отмахнулся, словно юная барышня, которой делают неожиданный комплимент. — Это всегда улучшает мое самочувствие.

— Но у меня не слишком хорошие новости про вашего помощника, — вздохнул доктор все так же обращаясь к Бернсу.

— Он умирает? — беспечно поинтересовался тот.

Вэйлону хотелось закричать, что он, вообще-то, здесь, хватит уже говорить о нем, как о домашнем питомце, но холодный и липкий страх того, что он может услышать дальше, будто парализовал его, мешая даже пошевелиться и нормально вдохнуть.

— Надеюсь, что нет. Мистер Смитерс, — врач участливо кивнул ему. — Мы подозреваем онкологию, но для более точных результатов нужны дополнительные тесты.

— Так проводите их! — воскликнул Бернс, чем немало удивил Вэйлона, который уже представил очереди в городской клинике и огромные счета, которые не покроет страховка.

— Мне необходимо точно знать, сколько времени остается на поиск и обучение нового ассистента. Если вы, конечно, собрались умереть, Смитерс. В любом другом случае я бы вас ни на кого не менял.

— Спасибо, мистер Бернс, — с трудом пробормотал Вэйлон, сам не зная, хочется ему сыронизировать или действительно поблагодарить Монти. За заботу? За высокую оценку его эффективности?

— Мы всего лишь проверим разные версии, уверен, что все не так драматично, как вы представили, — пожал плечами доктор Грин. — А для вас, мистер Бернс, у меня есть еще назначение на МРТ головного мозга. Медсестра вас отведет.

У самого Вэйлона к врачу была масса вопросов, но, идя за ним по коридору, он успел задать от силы три из них, так и не получив конкретных ответов.

— Осмотр и ультразвуковая диагностика займут не очень много времени, — ответил Грин. — Тогда я смогу сказать вам что-то более конкретное.

Вэйлон плохо понимал, как ему удалось пережить то, что опять пришлось раздеваться, попутно отвечая на целый ряд личных и не очень личных вопросов, и сам довольно интимный осмотр, который не выявил ничего необычного. В кабинет ультразвуковой диагностики он добрался уже настолько морально вымотанным, что мечтал лишь об одном: чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее. Плохо, хорошо, неоднозначно — только бы прямо сейчас. Но процедура затянулась. Незнакомый ему диагност как-то странно хмыкал и все пялился в монитор с таким видом, будто впервые видит нечто подобное.

— Все настолько плохо? — наконец не выдержал Вэйлон.

— Нет, определенно нет, — пробормотал врач скорее себе, чем ему. — Оставайтесь на месте, — а затем быстро вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Все это было необычно, раздражающе, утомительно. Вэйлон прикрыл глаза и, стараясь не зацикливаться ни на одной конкретной пугающей перспективе, принялся ждать. Кажется, он задремал, вернувшись в реальность, когда дверь кабинета открылась, впустив внутрь уже трех врачей: сомневающегося диагноста, доктора Грина и молодую женщину-врача, присутствие которой особенно смутило Вэйлона — особенно с учетом того, что он был без штанов.

— Вы совершенно уверены? — поинтересовалась она у коллег, явно продолжая какой-то разговор, который был начат еще в коридоре. От строгих интонаций в голосе миловидной девушки-медика Вэйлон внезапно почувствовал себя виноватым в каком-то ужасном проступке.

— Нет, потому пригласил вас, — пожилой диагност явно выглядел растерянным, принявшись заново водить скользким от геля сканером по животу Вэйлона. — Смотрите.

Он даже попытался приподняться, пытаясь разглядеть, на что же в проклятом мониторе с таким удивлением пялятся доктора, но ничего не понял.

— Похоже, что четвертая неделя. Вы правы, — дама поправила белый халат и скрестила на груди руки. Недоверчиво нахмурившись, она развернулась к выходу. — Пришлите мне запись по сети. Покажу коллегам. Для получения более… беспристрастной оценки.

— Доктор Грин, объясните мне, какого черта происходит, — хмуро сказал Вэйлон, поднимаясь и принимая протянутую ему салфетку, чтобы стереть с себя прозрачный гель, побыстрее избавляясь от мерзкого ощущения из ночных кошмаров о покрывающей кожу липкой инопланетной слизи.

— Не беспокойтесь, это не онкология, — с неподдельным интересом глядя на него, пояснил врач. — Картина слегка необычная, потому мне нужно будет услышать заключение коллег. Не буду дезинформировать вас, мистер Смитерс. Пожалуйста, подождите в моем кабинете — через полчаса мы побеседуем обо всем.

— Будто у меня есть выбор, — обреченно вздохнул Вэйлон, одеваясь.

Из кабинета диагностики он вышел слегка пошатываясь, добрел до туалета и долго умывался над раковиной холодной водой, чтобы прийти в себя. Руки ощутимо дрожали. Что происходит? Вэйлон закрыл глаза, шумно выдохнул, и постарался успокоиться. Просто еще немного потерпеть, и он получит хоть какие-то ответы на мучающие его вопросы.

В кабинете врача, сидя на удобном диване для посетителей с чашкой чая в руке, его уже поджидал Бернс.

— Смитерс, где вас черти носят? — недовольно спросил он. — Даже если вы умираете, это еще не повод заставлять меня так долго ждать. И чай мне принесли просто отвратительный!

— Я пока еще жив, — пробормотал Вэйлон, присаживаясь рядом с ним.

Монти бросил на него насмешливый взгляд, и, кажется, уже собирался сказать очередную колкость, когда появился доктор Грин.

— Извините, что задержался, — сказал он, садясь за стол и сцепляя перед собой пальцы. — Что ж, мистер Бернс, кое-какие таблетки отменил, остальное вам нужно принимать по расписанию, все детали на вашей электронной почте, электронной почте вашего помощника, а также вот здесь. — Он похлопал рукой по одной из принесенных с собой папок, которые положил на стол.

— Что касается мистера Смитерса, то все весьма необычно, — доктор Грин запнулся и поправил и без того нормально сидевшие на переносице очки. — Я никогда в жизни не сообщал о подобном пациенту мужского пола, но, мистер Смитерс, вы беременны. Восьмая неделя.

— Что? — обреченно переспросил он, медленно моргнув. Монти шумно поперхнулся чаем, который как раз старался отпить, и закашлялся.

— Беременность, — подождав, пока Вэйлон похлопает того по спине, продолжил врач, заглядывая во вторую папку, лежащую перед ним на столе. — Восьмая неделя.

— Нет, это невозможно! — возразил Вэйлон, все еще надеясь, что это какой-то розыгрыш. Вот сейчас из-за стола выскочит оператор с камерой, и окажется, что их просто снимали для очередного дурацкого шоу на телевидении.

— Да, знаете, — озадаченно сказал Бернс, — я держал мистера Смитерса в руках, когда он был еще младенцем. Даже видел его без памперса. И точно помню, что у него тогда был маленький…

— Мистер Бернс! — возмутился Вэйлон. — Спасибо, я рад, что все здесь в курсе о моей половой принадлежности. И уверен, что… диагноз — это какая-то ошибка.

— Нет, мы все проверили, — доктор Грин снова заглянул в папку, лежащую перед ним, будто и сам в очередной раз искал подтверждения собственным словам.

— Бред какой-то, — махнув рукой, заключил Бернс, — насколько я помню, мужчины не способны забеременеть. — Или я чего-то не знаю о своем ассистенте. 

Он подозрительно покосился на Вэйлона, который просто сидел, открыв рот, неспособный подобрать ни одного цензурного и адекватного выражения, чтобы прокомментировать ситуацию. Он лишь в очередной раз незаметно, но сильно щипал себя за руку, надеясь проснуться.

— У нас есть результаты предыдущих обследований, снимки, — покачал головой доктор Грин. — И да, они подтверждают, что это невозможно, но сегодняшние результаты говорят об обратном. Ультразвук вполне четко визуализирует матку и живой эмбрион. Кто знает, что могло произойти, никогда не слышал о подобном, если речь не идет о людях с двойным набором половых органов. Возможно, здесь у нас неизвестная науке мутация, проявляющаяся с возрастом. Или необычное влияние на организм радиоактивных отходов.

— То есть, у меня что, скоро все работники затребуют декрет?! — ужаснулся Бернс.

— Пока совершенно не представляю, что вам ответить, нужны дополнительные обследования, — кивнул врач, воодушевившись. — Такой удивительный случай…

— Уберите из меня это, — наконец простонал Вэйлон, устав себя щипать, и развернулся к Монти. — И исследуйте потом каким угодно способом. Кстати, мистер Бернс, не могли бы вы меня… ударить?

— Подождите минутку, — кивнул Монти, отставив чашку с давно остывшим чаем на стол, и влепил ему пощечину. — Так достаточно?

— Спасибо, не помогло, — кивнул Вэйлон, потирая пылающую щеку. — Я все еще не проснулся.

— На самом деле у меня к вам предложение, — доктор Грин сцепил пальцы и наклонился немного вперед. — Необычный случай требует необычного подхода. Может, повременим с операцией, мистер Смитерс? Вы побудете под наблюдением, совершенно бесплатно, конечно.

— Нет, нет и нет, — отрезал Вэйлон. — Я очень ценю ваш энтузиазм, но я не подопытный кролик. И если нужно, обращусь в другую больницу.

— Напомню, что мы гарантируем полную конфиденциальность, — продолжил врач серьезно. — Вам же не нужен скандал, если ситуация и правда связана с нарушениями техники безопасности на станции. А мы гарантируем, что не будем разглашать информацию.

— О, обожаю шантаж, — Бернс откинулся на спинку дивана и бросил задумчивый взгляд в потолок, взмахнув рукой, будто дирижер палочкой. — Продолжайте, не стесняйтесь.

— Я всего лишь предлагаю выгодные условия, — вздохнул доктор Грин. — И год полного обслуживания для вас и мистера Смитерса в придачу.

К ужасу Вэйлона, мистер Бернс явно принялся что-то подсчитывать в уме, а делал он это удивительно быстро, когда дело касалось выгоды. Так что не успел Вэйлон открыть рот, как Монти кивнул:

— Согласен.

— Было бы неплохо спросить меня! — Вэйлону было ужасно стыдно от того, с какой истеричной интонацией он это выкрикнул. — Мой контракт не предполагает сдачи в аренду для каких-то научных опытов, мистер Бернс! Я так понимаю, от меня нужно, что абсолютно противоестественно для мужчины, выносить… ребенка? Или чем оно там является. При том, что произвести на свет мне его нечем, черт побери!

— Это легко решается с помощью хирургического вмешательства, — заверил его доктор Грин.

— Ну так вмешайтесь как можно скорее, — отрезал Вэйлон.

— Ну что вам стоит, Смитерс? — Монти говорил так невозмутимо, будто речь шла о донорстве крови. — Потом просто утопите младенца или что там с ними принято делать.

— Их не топят! Сейчас даже котят не топят, — Вэйлону все меньше и меньше хотелось продолжать этот абсурдный разговор.

— Кажется, это вы только что говорили что-то там про избавиться немедленно, — Монти пожал плечами, казалось, с искренним удивлением. — Так что какая разница?

— Я беру выходной, — не в силах спорить, сказал Вэйлон. Он ненавидел внеплановые выходные, но окончательно впасть в истерику в этом кабинете ему не хотелось. Уйти, немедленно уйти отсюда как можно дальше. — Прямо сейчас.

— Эй, а кто отвезет меня на собрание? — возмутился Монти.

— Уверен, вы сами прекрасно справитесь, — холодея от своей дерзости, отрезал Вэйлон, выкладывая ключи от его лимузина на стол, и пулей вылетел из кабинета.

Уже в конце коридора его нагнал доктор Грин.

— Мистер Смитерс, что бы вы не решили, завтра я жду вас на осмотр, — сказал он, вышагивая рядом. — Не собираюсь на вас давить, меня устроит любой ответ. Просто… подумайте над этим, хорошо?

— До свидания, доктор, — ответил Вэйлон, не оборачиваясь, и вышел на улицу. Если бы входные двери не открывались автоматически, он бы с удовольствием громыхнул ими изо всех сил. Стараясь не останавливаться и не оборачиваться, вопреки зову привычного беспокойства о том, как же там без него мистер Бернс, он просто зашагал вперед по улице. Решение было принято без единого сомнения: срочно нужно увидеть Мо и окончательно все для себя прояснить. Теории о неизвестной науке мутации и странных последствиях работы на АЭС никуда не годились, но у Вэйлона была своя собственная. И теперь ему во что бы то ни стало необходимо было понять, не поехала ли у него крыша.

Просто пойти и поговорить. От этого день уж точно не станет безумнее.

Сделать это немедленно.

Осмотревшись вокруг и сориентировавшись на местности, он зашагал дальше, надеясь, что за полчаса пути пешком сможет немного успокоиться и подобрать нужные слова. Но мысли хаотично перескакивали с одного на другое, а четкий план действий никак не желал вырисовываться. Подстегиваемый эмоциями, он неожиданно добрался до таверны Мо намного раньше, чем ожидал. Решив, что нужные фразы найдутся в процессе разговора, он толкнул дверь и буквально ввалился в заведение.

К счастью, Мо был в баре один, так что Вэйлон, не мешкая, потащил его поговорить в подсобку. Все, что его вело в тот момент, — отчаянная решимость, сейчас или никогда.

Уже позже, сидя дома в шокированном оцепенении, он жалел, что вообще надумал рассказать все Мо. Особого облегчения от того, что ночной кошмар оказался реальностью, Вэйлон не испытал. Что ему вообще делать с этим знанием? Пожаловаться президенту? Позвонить в ЦРУ и добровольно сдать себя на опыты? Да и теперь получалось, что Мо тоже знает правду, у них появился общий секрет. А там, где секрет хранят двое, высока вероятность, что вскоре он станет достоянием общественности: наверняка придется еще раз обсудить все с Мо, поскольку сегодня Вэйлон только и делал, что сбегал посреди разговоров, так и не закончив ни один из них.

— Не сегодня, просто не сегодня, — пробормотал Вэйлон, укрываясь пледом и открывая ноутбук. Он пришел домой, полностью разделся и долго стоял перед зеркалом, пытаясь определить, изменилось ли в нем хоть что-то, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. В результате Вэйлон проторчал в спальне, глядя на свое отражение, пока окончательно не убедился, что никаких видимых метаморфоз с ним пока не произошло, а также пока совсем не замерз. Так что теперь он, полностью одетый, пытался согреться с помощью горячего чая и одеяла. Мобильный, стоявший на беззвучном режиме, не подавал признаков жизни: Вэйлон даже не удосужился ответить ни на одно сообщение от Монти, который присылал ему то злобные смайлики, то какие-то ни к чему не обязывающие комментарии с собрания республиканцев, наподобие «Дракула опять несет какую-то чушь про хиппи» или «Напомните мне, почему на этих встречах постоянно присутствует клоун?»

Сейчас Вэйлона интересовал только поисковик в интернете, который смог бы без необходимости проговаривать щекотливые детали вслух, ответить на интересующие его вопросы о беременности, изменениях гормонального фона и опасности таких вещей для неприспособленного для вынашивания детей организма. Вдруг в его теле уже начались какие-то необратимые процессы? Конечно, завтра он увидится с врачом, но прийти на эту встречу лучше максимально подготовленным, пусть даже с целым списком предрассудков и глупых вопросов. Общей информации было много, ужасно много, тяжелее было сопоставить все это с его собственным случаем. К тому же, Вэйлон даже не потрудился забрать результаты своих анализов и совершенно не представлял, от каких показателей ему отталкиваться. Если уровень гормона выше нормы, то насколько? И если он действительно вынашивает ребенка, то какой конкретно набор дополнительных органов у него теперь есть? К сожалению, ни один поисковик не знал ответа на эти вопросы, но оторваться от чтения сто тысяча пятисотой статьи про гормоны и беременность Вэйлон не мог, пока его не отвлек громкий стук в дверь.

Было уже довольно поздно, и он понятия не имел, кого могло принести в гости посреди ночи, так что Вэйлон подходил к двери с некоторой опаской. Стук повторился.

— Ладно, не показалось, — вздохнул Вэйлон и открыл дверь, но увидев за ней Мо Сизлака, попытался закрыть обратно. 

Его злило, что никто сегодня не понимает: ему необходимо побыть одному. Особенно Мо, который не желал отступать так просто и все равно затеял этот бестолковый и странный разговор. Вэйлон даже не понял с первого раза, чего тот от него хочет. Как можно вообще просить о таком? Наконец выставив Мо за дверь, Вэйлон плюхнулся обратно на диван и закрыл лицо руками. На него яркими картинками нахлынули воспоминания о той ночи, когда их обоих похитили и вдруг стало ужасно неловко. Как ему вообще теперь общаться с Мо, смотреть ему в глаза и не краснеть, зная, что он помнит обо всем, что произошло?

Решив, что это может быть просто еще один аргумент в пользу того, что нужно как можно быстрее избавиться от «результатов эксперимента», Вэйлон снова потянулся к ноутбуку. Пусть Мо сидит под его дверью, сколько ему угодно, лично его это никак не должно беспокоить. Тем не менее, спустя час Вэйлон все же встал и выглянул в коридор: Мо был на месте.

— Ты и правда собираешься провести ночь здесь? — без особой надежды на отрицательный ответ поинтересовался Вэйлон.

— Ага, — кивнул тот.

— Ты ненормальный.

— Возможно.

— Хочешь кофе? — Вэйлон не собирался поощрять его сталкерство, но старался быть вежливым.

— Хочу, — подумав, ответил Мо.

— Подожди немного, — Вэйлон закрыл дверь и, вздохнув, пошел в кухню. Он откровенно недоумевал, за что ему все это: мало было стать объектом совершенно невообразимых экспериментов, так еще и Мо со своим дурацким предложением. Просьбой. Безумной идеей. Ужасно хотелось выйти и, встряхнув его как следует, объяснить, почему именно «нет», чтобы он гарантированно понял. Но моральных сил на это у Вэйлона определенно не осталось. Так что он отнес Мо кофе, пожелал спокойной ночи и, уже по привычке постелив себе на диване, лег спать — день намечался тяжелый, так что засиживаться до рассвета было бы глупо.

Вэйлон был уверен, что не сможет заснуть сразу: ему было, о чем подумать. Да у него накопилось столько тем для размышлений, что можно было бы бодрствовать, как минимум, неделю. Но, как ни странно, он отключился, только коснувшись головой подушки. Снилось ему что-то удивительно приятное: в этом сне Вэйлон был не один, он не видел лица человека, находящегося рядом, но его присутствие — почти ощутимое физически — казалось невероятно важным, нужным и правильным.

Проснулся Вэйлон, конечно же, в одиночестве, да еще и не от звонка будильника, а от холода: оказалось, что ночью одеяло сползло на пол почти полностью. Приведя себя в чувство максимально горячим душем и быстрым завтраком, Вэйлон осторожно, будто сейчас может случиться взрыв, открыл дверь квартиры. Мо Сизлак тихо спал на полу, свернувшись калачиком и слегка дрожа.

— Упрямый идиот, — прокомментировал Вэйлон, забрал чашку из-под кофе и вернулся в комнату за пледом. Недолго поколебавшись, он набросал короткую записку с извинениями, которая должна была поставить точку в их так и неоконченном разговоре. Вэйлон намеревался разобраться с проблемой прямо сегодня, и больше никогда не обсуждать эту тему ни с кем.

— Прости, — пробормотал он тихо, укрывая Мо, и оставляя рядом на полу сложенный пополам листочек.

Никто из них не был виноват в сложившейся ситуации. Они оба должны забыть об этом, как об обычном ночном кошмаре.

Но в больнице все пошло не так, как ожидалось. Возможно, дело было в нем самом: не стоило брать с собой чертову чашку, из которой пил Мо. Просто чашка, на всякий случай — так думал Вэйлон, опуская ее в бумажный пакет для документов. Проверить теорию, если будет такая возможность. Любопытство убило кошку. Любопытство перевернуло его жизнь с ног на голову.

— Два, — буднично сообщил ему доктор Грин после осмотра. — Их двое, мистер Смитерс.

— Кого? — оторопело переспросил Вэйлон, укладываясь на кушетку. Плановая ультразвуковая диагностика перед операцией. Что могло пойти не так?

— Два эмбриона, — пояснила доктор Митчелл — так звали женщину-врача, которой он так стеснялся вчера, и которая сейчас настраивала аппарат УЗИ.

— И это… люди? — чувствуя себя глупо из-за формулировки поинтересовался Смитерс, глядя в потолок.

— А кто бы это еще мог быть? — удивленно переспросил доктор Грин, наклоняясь к нему.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Вэйлон. — Вы сказали про то, что это, возможно, генетическая мутация. Кто знает, кого при этом мог породить мой организм.

— Согласно результатам всех анализов, это два совершенно здоровых человеческих эмбриона, — сказала доктор Митчелл, выдавливая ему на живот гель и быстро, по-деловому проводя по коже сканером. — Сейчас мы попробуем услышать их сердечный ритм.

Вэйлон совсем не был готов к чему-то подобному, то есть, это по сути были просто звуки: биение сердца, четкий ритм, будто его собственный, но умноженный на два. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но забыл, что именно. Это было… удивительно и странно. Вэйлон смотрел на монитор, где угадывались смутные очертания внутренних органов и чего-то еще. Чужеродного, неправильного по всем меркам и, определенно, живого.

— Надеюсь, вы не против дополнительных обследований, — мимоходом бросил доктор Грин, глядя на экран. — Общие скрининги в порядке, никаких отклонений. Возможно, нужно будет сделать сбор околоплодной жидкости: это не очень приятно, но в вашем случае безопасно для вас и для плода.

— У меня есть условия, — Вэйлон чувствовал, как его собственное сердце бьется быстрее, так быстро, словно он только что пробежал стометровку.

— С интересом их выслушаю, — натянуто улыбнулся Грин.

— Вы будете уведомлять меня обо всех малейших изменениях в моем организме. Письменно. Особенно если есть хоть малейшая угроза для здоровья.

— Само собой, — доктор кивнул. — Оформим обоюдно выгодный договор.

— И генетический тест на подтверждение родительства, — сказал Вэйлон. — У меня есть образец. Я знаю, такие исследования сейчас не проблема. И тогда я подумаю.

— То есть, у вас есть соображения на счет того, что с вами произошло? — Грин посмотрел на него с любопытством.

— Ни малейших, — быстро соврал Вэйлон. — Просто за последнее время у меня были… сексуальные контакты только с одним человеком. А для зачатия, насколько я помню, нужны двое.

— Да, было бы разумно проверить, — согласился врач. — Мы подготовили для вас документы на подпись. В случае, если вы согласитесь.

— Я их изучу, — кивнул Вэйлон, понимая, что делает ужасную ошибку. Самую большую ошибку в жизни.

***

Спустя час, сидя в машине и сжимая в руках папку с договором и результатами исследований, он все никак не мог прийти в себя.

На что он готов подписаться? Что он вообще творит? Собирается пожертвовать собой во имя науки или Монти? В голове до сих пор навязчиво бился ритм сердца. Двух сердец. Ужасно глупо и сентиментально принимать решения на эмоциях, наверняка доктора специально устроили это представление, чтобы гарантированно заполучить себе такого интересного подопытного. И это, к ужасу Вэйлона, подействовало. Он сомневался. Он обдумывал. Он был почти согласен.

«Какого черта вы до сих пор не на работе?»

Вэйлон перечитал сообщение от мистера Бернса и, громко выдохнув, завел машину. Если он на это решится. Если только он отважится на этот эксперимент над собой, ему понадобится поддержка. Кто-то, с кем можно будет откровенно обо всем поговорить.

Вэйлон знал лишь одного человека, подходящего на подобную роль. Его звали Моррис Лестер Сизлак.


	4. Сближение

Он бежал по длинному коридору — настолько темному, что казалось, будто мрак густой и вязкий, словно он живой, цепляется за ноги и за руки, забивается в легкие, мешает дышать. Гул неизвестных механизмов давил на уши, и больше всего хотелось бессильно упасть на пол, свернуться калачиком и закрыть голову руками. Но паника гнала вперед, и он продолжал бежать, спотыкался и падал, пытаясь схватиться за гладкий металл стен непослушными руками. 

Глубоко внутри еще теплилась глупая надежда, что он вот-вот найдет выход, а из темноты уже ползли длинные щупальца, вцеплялись в одежду и скользили по коже. Он пытался отбиваться от них, сбрасывая с себя мерзкие прикосновения, но щупалец было слишком много. Они обвили его, опутали, повалили на пол и рывком поволокли куда-то в беспросветную мглу. Он закричал, срывая голос, и сопротивлялся изо всех сил, теряя ощущение своего тела и пространства вокруг. Казалось, теперь весь его мир состоит исключительно из липких прикосновений и холодной бесконечной тьмы. 

Когда не осталось сил даже скулить от ужаса, чьи-то крепкие руки выдернули его из объятий щупалец — так резко, что он даже заплакал от неожиданного облегчения. Было все еще чертовски темно, но уже не холодно и больше не так страшно. Все те же теплые руки надежно держали его, откуда-то издалека доносился шепот. Он не мог разобрать ни слова, но звук показался успокаивающим. Опасность еще существовала, где-то там, за гранью этих объятий, но пока он мог расслабиться и немного отдохнуть.

Вэйлон выныривал из сна медленно, долго балансируя на грани реальности. Несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь отогнать очередное ночное наваждение. Он был в своей спальне, а значит все это сон. Только сон и ничего больше. Окончательно проснувшись, Вэйлон понял, что лежит в своей кровати не один. Ночник, который он оставил включенным, когда ложился, все так же горел, так что разглядеть мирно спящего рядом Мо не составило труда. Его лицо было совершенно расслаблено, а рот приоткрыт, одной рукой он обхватывал Вэйлона за талию так крепко, будто даже во сне переживал, что тот сбежит или ненароком упадет с кровати.

Последние две недели выдались суматошными и чертовски выматывающими, и Вэйлон был до сих пор не уверен, насколько правильными оказались принятые им решения. Одно было понятно точно: такой как прежде, жизнь точно уже не будет. Не в ближайшее время. Он и сам толком не понимал, какую цель преследовал, согласившись поужинать вместе с Мо. Они на самом деле ничего особо не обсудили, да Вэйлон и не готов был говорить о каких-то мифических планах на будущее. Перспектива стать родителем двоих детей все еще казалась совершенно нереальной, и говорить о ней всерьез было страшно. Что касалось Мо, то тот оказался полон энтузиазма и явно искал общения, а Вэйлон был не в силах ему отказать. 

В конце концов, теперь их двоих связывала мрачная тайна, которую не расскажешь приятелю за бокалом пива ни громко, ни шепотом. Даже в шутку. Наверное, все дело было в этом, а еще в том, что Вэйлон боялся оставаться ночью дома один. Вполне понятный и оправданный в этой ситуации страх, справиться с которым никак не получалось, так что он ни секунды не колебался, предлагая Мо остаться на ночь. И даже испытал немалое облегчение, когда тот согласился. Правда, Вэйлон помнил, что постелил ему на диване в гостиной, и точно не приглашал в свою спальню.

Какое-то время он просто лежал, глядя в потолок и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, затем скосил взгляд на часы, которые показывали три ночи и обвел взглядом комнату. Все было в порядке: окно закрыто, спальня казалась все той же обычной спальней, которую он помнил. По хорошему, стоило бы снова заснуть, чтобы потом не клевать носом на работе, но организм настойчиво намекал, что у него есть свои потребности. Так что Вэйлон постарался аккуратно убрать с себя руку Мо, чтобы встать и не разбудить его — неловкие разговоры сейчас точно были ни к чему. Но стоило взяться за его запястье и сдвинуться на пару сантиметров в сторону, как Мо заворочался, придвигаясь ближе. Его веки слегка приподнялись, а Вэйлон замер, стараясь не дышать слишком громко.

— Хм, — пробормотал Мо, сонно моргая. — Который час?

— Около трех, — вздохнул Вэйлон, смирившись с тем, что говорить они все же будут сейчас, а не утром. — Самое время узнать, что ты делаешь в моей постели.

«Голый», — добавил он мысленно, решив не озвучивать очевидные факты.

— Ну, ты кричал во сне, — пояснил Мо, поспешно убирая руку с его талии. — Это было довольно жутко, так что я пришел разобраться, в чем дело.

— Я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто кошмар приснился.

— Тебя было непросто разбудить, а влепить пару пощечин я не решился, — Мо запнулся и отвел взгляд. — Так что просто остался здесь. И это… вроде как помогло?

— Кажется, да. — Вэйлон сел и потер переносицу пальцами, осмысливая ситуацию и думая, что еще сказать. Между ними повисло молчание, и было отчетливо слышно, как громко тикают висящие на стене часы.

— Наверное, я пойду обратно на диван, — наконец вздохнул Мо и тоже сел, кровать под ним слегка прогнулась.

— Останься, если тебе не сложно, — спохватился Вэйлон, протягивая руку, но так и не решившись его коснуться, опустил. — Только…

— Что?

— Там, в шкафу на второй полке слева лежит пижама, — пояснил Вэйлон и опустил ноги на пол. — А я сейчас вернусь.

Теперь ему приходилось вставать пару раз за ночь, чтобы отлить, что было в целом оправдано состоянием организма, но немного раздражало. Сейчас это оказался неплохой повод ненадолго сбежать — проснуться вместе с Мо в одной постели было непривычно, но внезапно не доставило никакого дискомфорта. При том, что Вэйлон определенно не был в порядке, и с трудом представлял, что сможет в ближайшее время переносить чьи-либо прикосновения. Возможно, он ошибся — во всяком случае сегодня все сложилось вполне неплохо, а ставший уже почти привычным кошмар отступил прочь. Наверное, стоило бы поблагодарить Мо за его удивительную настырность.

Вернувшись, Вэйлон застал его сидящим на кровати и застегивающим пижамную рубашку: Мо хмурился, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы совладать с крохотными пуговицами, так и норовившими выскользнуть из пальцев.

— Тебе идет, — заметил Вэйлон, останавливаясь в дверях и окидывая его быстрым взглядом. Светлая пижама в бирюзовую полоску и правда была Мо к лицу, хотя и сидела как-то странновато. Наверное, так Вэйлону казалось потому, что он в раньше не видел ее на ком-то, кроме себя.

— Ну, мы же не гулять собрались. — Мо бросил возиться с пуговицами, так и оставив верхние не застегнутыми, и поднял на него взгляд.

— Давай еще немного поспим. — Вэйлон снял очки и забрался под одеяло, жестом поманив Мо последовать его примеру. — Нам вставать через четыре часа.

Мо издал какой-то неопределенный звук, который, очевидно, должен был означать, как ему досадно от этого факта, и отогнул одеяло на другом краю кровати.

— Будем спать со светом?

— Нет, думаю, можно его погасить, — вздохнул Вэйлон и клацнул кнопкой ночника.

Они оба немного повозились в темноте, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затихли. Вэйлон чувствовал себя немного растерянно, не зная, стоит ли придвинуться ближе.

— У тебя кошмары из-за… всего того, что случилось? — поинтересовался Мо, еще немного покрутившись своем на месте. Наверняка он тоже чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

— Да, — тихо ответил Вэйлон и сглотнул вставший в горле ком. — И вряд ли я найду психотерапевта, с которым смогу об этом свободно поговорить.

— Я далеко не мозгоправ, но умею слушать. Работа такая, — отозвался Мо и тут же спохватился, принявшись бормотать извиняющимся тоном: — Хотя забудь, я наверняка сморозил глупость и вряд ли это хоть как-то поможет… Просто предложил, не подумав…

— Спасибо, — Вэйлон осторожно нащупал его лежащую поверх одеяла ладонь и накрыл своей. — Я буду иметь в виду.

— Ох, хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнул Мо и несильно сжал его пальцы.

Кажется, так они и заснули, продолжая держаться за руки. Вэйлон был не совсем в этом уверен, так внезапно его отрубило. Спал он в этот раз необычайно крепко и без сновидений. Утром он едва поборол искушение послать к черту и работу и весь мир впридачу, сделав вид, что не услышал мобильный. И даже едва пошевелился, когда тот громко залился трелью первого из установленных будильников. Открыть глаза было невозможно, сдвинуться с места тоже: оказалось, за несколько часов сна Вэйлон успел придвинуться к Мо вплотную и теперь лежал, перекинув ему руку через грудь и упираясь лбом в плечо.

— Кажется, пора вставать, — пробормотал Мо глухо. Эти слова вибрацией отдались под ладонью.

— Черт, — чуть не скинув очки на пол Вэйлон нашарил на тумбочке мобильный и приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы отключить сигнал. — Еще полчаса до второго будильника. От этого никто не умрет.

— Ого, да ты бунтарь, — заметил Мо, притягивая его обратно. Вэйлон был не в силах отвечать, он моментально провалился в сладкую утреннюю дрему.

В итоге они собирались немного нервно и суматошно, что, к счастью, не оставило шанса для неловких разговоров вплоть до завтрака.

— Мы, кажется, ничего вчера толком не обсудили, — сказал Мо, вяло ковыряясь ложкой в тарелке с хлопьями.

— Потому что особо и нечего, — пожал плечами Вэйлон. — Все это типа как проект с неизвестным финалом. Давай позже? Когда появится хоть какая-то определенность.

— Ладно, — кивнул Мо. — Но мы хотя бы будем… видеться?

— Конечно, — поспешно согласился Вэйлон и вздохнул. — Просто мне не хотелось бы торопить события или что-то тебе обещать. К тому же, у меня ведь есть моя, личная жизнь, понимаешь?

— Да-да, у меня тоже куча дел, — выпалил Мо. — То одно, то другое. Но ты все равно звони, если что.

— Хорошо, — согласился Вэйлон и даже улыбнулся ему, надеясь, что получилось убедительно. — Ах, да, чуть не забыл. Можешь пока не беспокоиться о деньгах: моя рабочая страховка покроет все обследования.

— Не знал, что у вас на АЭС предусмотрена нормальная страховка, — удивился Мо.

— Я все же личный помощник мистера Бернса, — заметил Вэйлон. — Должны в этом быть хоть какие-то преимущества.

На этом преимущества заканчивались, во всяком случае, что касалось конкретно этого дня. Настроение у мистера Бернса с самого утра было прескверное, и он во всю отыгрывался на работниках станции во время планового обхода: отпускал особо ядовитые комментарии и раздавал штрафы направо и налево. Больше всего досталось, конечно, самому Смитерсу: Монти полдня гонял его с какими-то совершенно дурацкими поручениями по разным отделам, без устали придираясь к любой мелочи, в обед отправил в особняк за поддельной бухгалтерской книгой прошлого года, а в итоге даже не взглянул на нее, с досадой отодвинув на край стола. Лишь под вечер Бернс, кажется, и сам устал вести себя как сволочь и углубился в чтение газеты, так что у Вэйлона образовалась пара спокойных часов, чтобы разобраться с текущей документацией. Он разобрал почти треть отчетов за сегодня, когда в кармане просигналил мобильный.

Оказалось, это Мо прислал ему в мессенджер фотографию опрокинутой на бок и лежащей в луже пива кружки. Комментарий к ней гласил: «Пока это самое выдающееся событие за сегодняшний день». Недолго думая Вэйлон сфотографировал стопку бумаг на своем столе и отправил. «Не знаю, что хуже», — написал он в следующем сообщении.

Мо ответил почти сразу.

«Ну, по крайней мере тебе гарантировано не наблюют прямо на рабочем месте».

«О, работа на станции полна сюрпризов».

Отправив сообщение, Вэйлон улыбнулся и, откинувшись на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза: немного отвлечься сейчас оказалось как нельзя кстати. Мо прислал ему два смайла — удивленный и заливающийся смехом — и, судя по мигающим трем точкам в окошке чата, принялся что-то печатать. Вэйлон подождал немного, но три точки пропали, а затем появились вновь. Было любопытно, что такое объемное он там сочиняет. Или пишет сообщения, стирает и набирает вновь? Отложив мобильный Вэйлон вернулся к документам, решив дать Мо возможность формулировать мысли сколь душе угодно. Телефон подал признаки жизни лишь спустя час.

Сообщение, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалось совсем коротким: «Ты очень занят завтра вечером?».

Вэйлон вздохнул и, подумав, открыл электронные заметки. Он не помнил, занят ли, и это ужасно расстраивало — обычно он мог в точности воссоздать в голове рабочее расписание на две недели вперед, но события последних месяцев настолько выбили его из колеи, что мозг будто бы стал работать вполсилы. Оказалось, следующие два вечера он должен провести с мистером Бернсом: их ждала подготовка к очередной проверке станции на нормы безопасности, а еще несколько важных встреч.

«Ближайшие пару дней много работы, извини», — Вэйлону почему-то и самому стало досадно, хотя перспектива провести больше времени вместе с Бернсом должна была его радовать.

«Жаль», — через минуту написал Мо.

«Мне тоже», — ответил Вэйлон и, немного поколебавшись, отправил следом: «Но можем придумать что-то на выходных».

Мо прислал в ответ сердечко, которое Вэйлона немного смутило. Решив, что отвечать на это необязательно, он спрятал телефон в карман.

— Эй, Смитерс! — раздалось из кабинета Бернса. — Хватит копаться в бумажках, отвезите лучше меня в особняк.

— Конечно, сэр, — на автомате отозвался Вэйлон, а затем встал и открыл дверь, бросая вопросительный взгляд на Монти. — Вам сегодня понадобится еще какая-то помощь?

— Обойдусь, — проворчал тот. — Просто доставьте меня домой и сами езжайте отдыхать.

Вернувшись к себе, Вэйлон не сразу последовал его совету. Он медленно обошел квартиру, отмечая следы того, что вчера был здесь не один: две чашки на столе, брошенные на диване плед и подушка, еще одно полотенце в ванной. До спальни Вэйлон добрался в последнюю очередь — замерев на пороге комнаты он какое-то время смотрел на кровать, которая вдруг показалась ему ужасно большой. Вздохнув, он погасил свет и вышел, решив, что пока все еще будет ночевать в гостиной.

***

Спал Вэйлон отвратительно и с трудом поднялся спустя полчаса после сигнала второго будильника. На работу он — впервые за последний год — опоздал, но мистер Бернс и вовсе решил не приезжать сегодня на станцию, так что Вэйлон остался без планового выговора. Он как раз успел разобраться со вчерашними бумагами, когда Монти срочно вызвал его к себе: оказалось, сегодня в расписание вклинилась незапланированная игра в гольф с Ричардом О’Хара.

Вэйлон как мог быстро собрался и вышел на улицу. Он уже пересек стоянку и даже потянулся открыть дверь машины, как мобильный в кармане просигналил вновь. Теперь это был вовсе не Бернс, который последние полчаса атаковал его возмущенными сообщениями по типу: «Какого черта вы на работе, тогда как нужны мне здесь сию секунду?». Это оказался Мо, который прислал в мессенджер одну-единственную фотографию без подписи — на ней был запечатлен кусочек витражного окна таверны. Солнечный луч падал с улицы под таким углом, что казалось, будто стекло освещено с помощью какой-то магии.

Вэйлон немного постоял, разглядывая снимок, а потом принялся озираться по сторонам, придумывая, что бы отправить в ответ. Стоянка была сплошь серой и скучно ровной, ничего примечательного, но Вэйлон упорно искал, за что зацепиться взглядом. Он даже несколько раз обошел машину, увеличивая радиус передвижения и глядя себе под ноги. Наконец он обнаружил то, что хотел — крохотную ромашку, которая пробила себе путь к солнцу сквозь трещину в асфальте. Вэйлон был уверен, что краем глаза заметил цветок сегодня или вчера утром: то, что его до сих пор не затоптали и не размазали по асфальту колесами было удивительно. Он быстро сфотографировал ромашку и скинул в мессенджер, тоже оставив фото без подписи.

Днем Мо позвонил ему, но Вэйлон не мог взять трубку — он таскался по полю для гольфа за Бернсом и следил за тем, чтобы тот не покалечил себя клюшкой. Второй раз входящий от Мо высветился на экране уже поздней ночью: Вэйлон как раз помогал Монти принять ванну, а точнее сидел рядом на случай, если тому вдруг что-то понадобится. Звонок он скинул и отправил сообщение, что наберет позже. Мистер Бернс же, если и обратил на внимание на его манипуляции с телефоном, то виду не подал: он лежал в горе пены, откинув голову на бортик ванны, и прикидывался, что дремлет.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Смитерс? — неожиданно спросил он, так и не открывая глаз.

— По большей части ужасно, — осторожно ответил Вэйлон, пытаясь ничем не выдать своего изумления от самого факта, что его это интересует. — Но это вроде как нормально в моем… состоянии.

— Слушайте, — Монти моргнул и, выпрямившись, сел, с любопытством глядя на него. — Вы ведь не из тех, кто родился и мальчиком девочкой одновременно?

— Определенно нет, — кашлянув, сказал Вэйлон. — Не думаю, что врачи бы упустили такое.

— Тогда что же с вами произошло? — Мистер Бернс склонил голову и прищурил глаза, словно пытался прочитать ответ прямо из головы Вэйлона.

— Это сейчас и пытаются выяснить специалисты, — пробормотал он, опуская взгляд.

— Что ж, ладно, — по тону Монти было понятно: он ни на секунду не поверил, будто Вэйлон не знает, в чем дело. — А второй отец, или как там его назвать, он из Спрингфилда?

— Откуда ему еще быть, — пожал плечами Вэйлон, все так же глядя в пол. Ему было неуютно говорить на подобную тему, а уж тем более с Бернсом.

— Откуда я знаю, — с деланным равнодушием повел плечами тот. — Вдруг это какой-нибудь старый миллиардер из Лондона.

— Какой еще миллиардер? — Вэйлон нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что имеется в виду и даже осмелился взглянуть на Бернса.

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь понять, не собрались ли вы меня бросить, — раздраженно ответил тот. — Уволиться. Уехать. Уволиться и уехать.

— Я никогда вас не брошу, — покачал головой Вэйлон, ощущая как эти слова вдруг загорчили на языке.

— И между нами все останется, как прежде?

— Конечно. Вы же знаете.

— Да забудьте вы на секунду о ваших чувствах, Смитерс! Мне нужны ваши мозги, ваша преданность, ваше время для меня.

— Вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать, мистер Бернс. Если это необходимо.

— Ну и стал бы я иначе спрашивать, — фыркнул он, снова откидываясь на спинку ванны. Глядя в потолок, Бернс продолжил: — Я в курсе, что вы хотели бы других отношений, но меня все устраивает, как есть. И я не хотел бы что-либо менять ни в какую сторону.

Вэйлон не нашелся с ответом и попросту кивнул. Это было самым откровенным и прямым, что Бернс когда-либо говорил о чувствах к нему. Это также было горькой правдой, слышать которую было не очень приятно.

— И что же, этот мистер родитель, — помолчав, продолжил Бернс беззаботным тоном, словно уже забыл, о чем они только что разговаривали. — Очередной местный неудачник?

— Он… — Вэйлон не без труда стряхнул оцепенение и снова включился в разговор. — Думаю, он старается.

— Идиоты стараются, — проворчал Монти, взмахнув рукой. Мелкие капли упали на щеку Вэйлона и осели на стеклах очков. — Единицы что-то реально делают. Если что, помогу вам сбросить его в тело в ядерный реактор.

— Нет, спасибо. Не думаю, что это понадобится, — Вэйлон даже улыбнулся в ответ на подобное предложение. Мистер Бернс довольно своеобразно проявлял заботу, но это каждый раз льстило и, пожалуй, сейчас даже немного скрасило осадок от разговора в целом.

— Советую хорошенько подумать, — самодовольно заметил Бернс. — Я такое, между прочим, не каждому предлагаю.

— Я это очень ценю, — кивнул Вэйлон и добавил после паузы: — Сэр.

— Вот и отлично. — Мистер Бернс улыбнулся в ответ, настолько искренне, насколько умел, и градус напряжения между ними враз снизился. Во всяком случае, Вэйлон точно почувствовал себя лучше.

Вопросы с проверкой, которая ждала станцию, они с Монти обсуждали допоздна и Вэйлону пришлось остаться ночевать в гостевой комнате особняка. Здесь было не так, как дома — более спокойно. Возможно потому, что Вэйлон знал, какая мощная система сигнализации и видеоконтроля защищает дом. Тем более обидно было, что сон никак не шел, несмотря на сильную усталость. Он все крутился на огромной кровати, мысли беспокойно скакали с одного на другое и не давали расслабиться.

Думал о Монти Бернсе и их сегодняшнем разговоре — неожиданно откровенном и очень личном. Он вроде бы не услышал ничего принципиально нового, но окончательно отделаться от горького послевкусия сказанных слов не получалось. Их отношения всегда были похожи на странную взаимную зависимость, от которой Вэйлон не хотел да и не видел причин избавляться. Иногда он думал о том, сколько же в этом всем любви и есть ли от нее хоть что-нибудь, а главное — что это меняет, по сути, для него. Он все равно останется рядом, что бы ни случилось.

Думал о Мо, который совершенно спонтанно ворвался в его привычную жизнь со своими неловкими попытками подружиться и быть полезным. Безотносительно абсурдной ситуации, которая их столкнула, это казалось довольно милым. Наверное, они могли быть приятелями или — не стань Вэйлон подопытным для инопланетных экспериментов — даже попытаться завязать что-то типа романтических отношений. Как назвать их взаимодействие сейчас, он не знал.

Думал о детях и о собственном состоянии. Неизвестность пугала, потенциальные последствия нервировали. Днем Вэйлон старался гнать эти мысли прочь, вполне успешно убеждая себя, что все в порядке, но сейчас, посреди ночи, все тревоги и сомнения вдруг атаковали одновременно и избавиться от них было тяжело.

Вконец измотанный беспокойными размышлениями, Вэйлон заснул уже ближе к утру, держа в руках телефон, в котором читал о сроках, на которых можно ощутить шевеления плода. Ему снилось, что из живота растет дерево, живое и гибкое, а сам он не может ни подняться, ни даже пошевелиться. Откуда-то издалека доносился раздраженный голос мистера Бернса, который раз за разом повторял: «Сбросить его тело в ядерный реактор!».

Немудрено, что на следующий день Вэйлон проснулся абсолютно разбитым. Он вспомнил о том, что так и не перезвонил Мо, лишь ближе к обеду, по дороге в сектор «Б», где надо было разобраться, почему подрались и сломали оборудование двое рабочих. Словно в ответ на его мысли, в кармане ожил мобильный. Вэйлон остановился посреди коридора и, решив, что дела подождут пару минут, открыл мессенджер. Сегодня Мо прислал ему фотографию поврежденной проводки и валяющейся рядом дохлой крысы.

«Грызуны организовали теракт, полдня сидел без света. Все еще жду твоего звонка», — пояснялось в следующем сообщении. Вэйлон моргнул, не до конца веря, что Мо и правда прислал ему фотографию крысы, поджарившей себя с помощью электричества. Это было до того странно, что даже показалось забавным. Поняв, что остановился как раз недалеко от рабочего места Гомера Симпсона, Вэйлон прошел пару шагов вперед и, замерев в дверном проеме, сфотографировал, как тот мирно дремлет за пультом.

«А вот, с чем мне приходится иметь дело», — подписал фотографию он.

Ответ от Мо пришел почти сразу.

«Мне кажется, я где-то видел этого человека. Возможно, не так уж и давно».

Вэйлон фыркнул: действительно, проблема была в какой-то мере общей. Он было начал печатать сообщение, но затем решил не терять времени и быстро стер, чтобы набрать номер Мо. Тот поднял трубку после первого же гудка.

— Прости, совсем забегался вчера, — пояснил Вэйлон вместо приветствия. — Выдался слишком долгий день.

— Да ничего, я привык, что обо мне все забывают, — Мо явно старался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно, но на последнем слове интонации сбились и поплыли.

— Ох, — вздохнул Вэйлон, который сразу же почувствовал себя чертовски неловко и поспешил загладить вину первой пришедшей на ум фразой. Тем более, это была чистая правда. — Я вовсе не забыл. Я даже думал о тебе перед сном.

— Это… необычно, — после паузы ответил Мо. — Мне такого как правило не говорят, так что я даже не знаю, что ответить.

— Можешь просто рассказать, что хотел вчера.

— Думал позвать тебя погулять на выходных. Тебе ведь, наверное, полезно проводить время на свежем воздухе…

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ко мне не относились, как к смертельно больному, — вздохнул Вэйлон, направляясь по коридору сторону лифтов.

— Я не это… Черт, — замялся Мо и выпалил после паузы: — Просто ты вроде как работаешь на вредном производстве. А я сижу в полуподвальном помещении целыми днями. Так что может мы выберемся, например, на пикник?

— Ты отчасти прав, — согласился Вэйлон, вспомнив как вчера полдня ходил за мистером Бернсом по полю с клюшками для гольфа. Довольно долгая получилась прогулка и с вредным производством она никак не была связана. — Можем запланировать на завтра.

— Отлично, — судя по голосу, Мо ужасно обрадовался и почему-то хотелось обрадоваться вместе с ним. — Могу заехать за тобой часов в двенадцать. Или во сколько скажешь.

— Думаю, в двенадцать мне подходит.

— Тогда до завтра, в смысле до встречи.

Вэйлон спрятал телефон с каким-то изумлением отмечая, что теперь улыбается. Он все еще немного сомневался, верно ли было говорить, что он думал о Мо? Не прозвучало ли это слишком двусмысленно? Сомнения заняли у него ровно одну поездку на лифте вверх. В конце концов, даже если сказанное и можно было воспринять неоднозначно, то почему это должно быть плохо. Наверное, он вполне мог себе позволить немного пофлиртовать с Мо к их обоюдному удовольствию.

***

То, что в субботу Мо приехал почти на час раньше обещанного, Вэйлона даже не удивило. Сам он проснулся ни свет ни заря и, поворочавшись немного в попытке подремать, решил вставать. Сидеть без дела не хотелось, так что ближе к одиннадцати он уже успел убрать в квартире, принять душ и одеться. Вынес мусор, открыл все окна на проветривание — даже то самое злосчастное окно в спальне. Снаружи было солнечно и тепло, самое то, чтобы выбраться на пикник. Глядя на тихую, залитую светом улицу, Вэйлон подумал, что хочет провести этот день так, будто все в порядке — словно он нормальный, самый обычный мужчина, отправившийся на встречу с тем, кто ему вроде как симпатичен. Не думать о том, что будет происходить через несколько месяцев и как сложится его жизнь потом. Просто побыть здесь и сейчас. Возможно, у него могло бы получиться.

Он уже вытащил телефон, чтобы написать Мо и спросить, все ли в силе на сегодня, как раздался стук в дверь. Пока он шел открывать, стук повторился, став более громким и настойчивым. Вэйлон мельком взглянул на часы: они показывали только десять минут двенадцатого, но сомнений том, кто сейчас стоит снаружи, не возникло.

— Немного не рассчитал время, — пояснил Мо с порога и нервным жестом пригладил волосы.

— Ну, я уже готов, так что можем ехать, — Вэйлон отошел в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. — Только захвачу плед и корзину для пикника.

— У меня с собой сэндвичи и большой термос с чаем, — сказал Мо, останавливаясь посреди гостиной. — И всякое по мелочи. Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

— Замечательно, — ответил Вэйлон, вручая ему в руки корзину. — Но у меня есть одна просьба.

— Ага.

— Давай сегодня не говорить обо всем, что случилось.

— В смысле, о детях, пришельцах и тому подобном? — зачем-то уточнил Мо.

— Да, — выдохнул Вэйлон. — Просто побудем людьми, которые идут прогуляться вдвоем. Если хочешь, можем считать это свиданием.

— Нихрена себе, — лицо Мо выражало такое чистое изумление, что Вэйлон даже залюбовался искренностью эмоции. — То есть, это здорово. Отличная идея.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — Вэйлон перебросил через руку плед и поспешно отвернулся к двери, чтобы скрыть охватившее его смущение. Он и сам не знал, зачем предложил это прямо сейчас. Может, чтобы немного подбодрить Мо. Или себя. 

— Просто уточнить, — сказал Мо, когда они подошли к его машине: довольно потрепанному на вид хэтчбеку. — Свидание предполагает, что мы должны делать что-то особенное? Потому что я не понимаю, что именно.

— Да что угодно, — растерянно пробормотал Вэйлон. — У тебя ведь наверняка был какой-то план? Потому что я даже не знаю, куда мы едем.

— В лес, куда ж еще, — ответил Мо, забрасывая в багажник корзину и плед. — Покажу тебе свое секретное место.

— Звучит немного пугающе. Ты можешь оказаться опасным маньяком, — Вэйлон замер, делая вид, что сомневается и раздумывает.

— Что ж, возможно у меня в багажнике труп и лопата. И я заставлю тебя копать.

— Наверняка мне не очень-то полезны тяжелые физические нагрузки.

— Это почему же, — Мо открыл дверцу со стороны водителя и пожал плечами. — С тобой ведь все абсолютно в порядке.

— Действительно, — спохватился Вэйлон, вспомнив о договоренности, которую сам предложил. — Тогда надеюсь, что яма понадобится не очень глубокая.

Они проехали через добрую половину города и свернули в лес, направившись по дороге вдоль реки. Впереди виднелись очертания плотины, вода красиво бликовала на солнце, а старая машина шла неожиданно плавно и мягко. Вопреки опасениям, Вэйлон чувствовал себя легко и свободно, всю дорогу тихо посмеиваясь над байками из бара, которые рассказывал Мо. Некоторые из них и правда были забавными, но по большей части Вэйлон просто слушал его чуть хриплый голос и резко меняющиеся интонации. Казалось, Мо немного нервничает, да он и сам слегка волновался, но это волнение было приятным. Они проехали плотину и свернули немного влево — Вэйлон знал эту дорогу.

— Разве мы направляемся не в сторону кемпинга? — поинтересовался он. — Не думал, что там есть хоть что-то секретное.

— Нет, свернем немного раньше, — Мо крутанул руль вправо и машина, подпрыгнув, нырнула в какие-то на первый взгляд непроходимые кусты. Впрочем, проехать там оказалось вполне реально: они преодолели еще полмили и остановились.

— Это было неожиданно, — заметил Вэйлон, поправляя очки и отстегивая ремень.

— Здесь еще пройтись, — сказал Мо, заглушив мотор. — Но совсем немного.

Они вытащили из багажника вещи и двинулись вперед по мягкой траве. Идти и правда оказалось всего ничего: через пару десятков шагов за деревьями блеснула речная гладь, и Вэйлону открылся вид на берег. Пологий, поросший невысокой травой, он был тихим и безлюдным — ни вездесущих рыбаков, ни примостившихся под деревьями парочек.

— Выглядит здорово, — заметил Вэйлон, останавливаясь, и положил вещи на траву. — И еще отсюда видно кусочек Спрингфилда.

— Не просто видно, а очень хорошо, — Мо развернул плед и встряхнул его как следует. — Особенно если у тебя с собой бинокль.

— А у тебя он собой?

— А то как же.

Мо отложил покрывало в сторону и наклонился, чтобы открыть корзину, которой помимо сэндвичей внезапно обнаружился хороший туристический бинокль.

— Думаю, ты все же маньяк, — со вздохом заключил Вэйлон.

— Эй, люди на том берегу даже не голые, — возмутился Мо, прикладывая к глазам бинокль и направляя его немного влево. — Просто люблю иногда наблюдать за окружающими. В такой день в парке полно народу.

— Наверное, можно делать это с более близкого расстояния, — предположил Вэйлон.

— Не так интересно, — отмахнулся Мо, продолжая что-то высматривать на том берегу. — Люди обычно не очень-то рады видеть меня с биноклем. Как впрочем и без.

— Ладно, дай мне посмотреть, — Вэйлон забрал из его рук бинокль и, направив в нужную сторону, покрутил колесико резкости. В фокус попал кусочек берега, поросшего травой и чья-то маленькая собака, присевшая свершить свои большие дела не там, где положено. Поморщившись, он сменил угол обзора и теперь видел двух целующихся подростков, которые сидели просто на траве. Не самая любопытная ситуация в мире, но парень все норовил опустить свою ладонь девушке на задницу, а она упорно сдвигала его руку на талию. Наблюдать за этим было и смешно, и неловко, так что Вэйлон перевел взгляд дальше — на семью, которая устроила пикник на берегу. Они в общем-то ничем особым не занимались, просто ели и болтали, но эмоции на их лицах казались очень выразительными. Отец с серьезным видом что-то объяснял дочке лет пяти, а та слушала с открытым ртом, зажав в руке надкушенное печенье. Мать улыбалась, поглядывая на них с неприкрытым умилением. Вэйлон опустил бинокль.

— Не такое уж плохое развлечение, — резюмировал он. Отчасти Вэйлон понимал, почему Мо предпочитает наблюдать издалека за той жизнью, которой нет у него самого, но решил эту тему не развивать.

— Интереснее, чем телевизор, — Мо будто бы ждал его реакции и, кажется, остался ею доволен.

— Они там едят, как и положено людям на пикнике, — сказал Вэйлон, опускаясь на уже расстеленный плед и вытягивая ноги. — Я тоже хочу, потому что не завтракал.

— Мы вроде для этого сюда и приехали, — согласился Мо, садясь рядом и подвигая к себе корзину. — Так что вперед.

Какое-то время они были заняты тем, что доставали еду и раскладывали прямо на покрывале, а затем сосредоточенно ее поглощали, неспешно болтая о том, где в этой части лучше ставить палатку: в кемпинге или подальше от людей. На аргумент Мо о том, что в безлюдной чаще всегда есть шанс быть подстреленным охотником-недотепой, возразить было нечего.

— Надеюсь, — усмехнулся Вэйлон, подбрасывая вверх и ловя большое красное яблоко, — ты сюда не за этим приходишь.

— Да мне уже как-то прострелили ногу, мне не понравилось, — заверил его Мо, взмахнув рукой с зажатым в ней сэндвичем. — Но это случилось не здесь. А вообще я искал новое место для рыбалки по особому случаю.

— Это какому же? — поинтересовался Вэйлон лениво, все еще раздумывая, хочется ему надкусить это яблоко или больше в него не влезет ни кусочка чего-то съестного.

— Очередной мой день рождения. Гомер пообещал порыбачить со мной, — пояснил Мо. — Я побродил то тут, то там, но потом решил выбрать самый многолюдный берег, чтобы все видели: этот парень проводит время со своим лучшим другом. Думал, будет здорово. Но засранец весь день прятался от меня в собственном доме, а вечером я разбил ему окно кирпичом.

— Оу, — только и смог сказать Вэйлон, который как раз вгрызся в яблоко и сейчас был не способен на членораздельные комментарии.

— Зато его дочь Лиза решила написать обо мне школьное эссе. Я ведь еще письмо приложил: о том, какой мой друг говнюк. А она разглядела в этом поэтический талант.

— Я не имею не малейшего представления, как можно поэтично сообщить кому-то, что он говнюк.

— Уже сам не помню, что там было, но я и правда немного, э-э-э, пишу или что-то вроде того, — продолжил Мо немного растерянно. — Во всяком случае тогда Лиза помогла собрать из моих почеркушек самую настоящую поэму, ее даже издали.

— Ого. Мне было бы интересно взглянуть.

— Дома валяется еще пара уцелевших экземпляров.

— Это ты так приглашаешь меня к себе в гости? — Вэйлон так и держал в руке надкушенное яблоко, решив что хрустеть им в то время, как тебе рассказывают что-то личное, не очень вежливо.

— Да, и это тоже, — подумав, согласился Мо с немного удивленным выражением лица, будто бы только сейчас это понял.

— То, что ты рассказал, в целом звучит как история с хорошим концом.

— Да это еще не конец. Меня даже на «Страну слов» в Вермонт приглашали, познакомился с Томом Вулфом и толпой знаменитых писак, — Мо старался говорить небрежно, но по интонации было понятно, что он этим немного гордится. — Я тогда позвал с собой Лизу, потому что без нее бы ничего не случилось. Черт, да я даже название сам не мог придумать! Но когда пришло время при всех сказать, кто мне помогал, я испугался. Все вокруг выглядели такими важными, и мне показалось, что будет глупо благодарить маленькую девочку при куче серьезных писателей.

— Ох, — Вэйлон, которому оказалось сложно вот так с ходу подобрать верные слова, закрыл рот ладонью. Зачастую Мо рассказывал что-то забавное или дурацкое, но это уже тянуло на неожиданную откровенность.

— Я не знаю, зачем тебе это говорю, — Мо словно спохватился, что сболтнул лишнего, и нервно вытер ладони о брюки. — Я просто собирался рассказать, что у меня вышла книга и я вроде как знаком с кучей писателей. А теперь признаюсь в том, какой я на самом деле идиот.

— Я весьма тронут твоей искренностью, — решил подбодрить его Вэйлон. — Да и все мы временами делаем какие-то вещи, о которых потом жалеем.

— Наверное, в отместку мерзкие птицы сожрали мои стихи, и с выступлением я фантастически облажался: стоял как дурак перед микрофоном и не мог родить ни одной внятной строчки, — продолжил Мо после паузы, будто раздумывал, стоит ли ему говорить обо всем этом дальше. — И понимал, что обидел единственного в зале человека, который в меня верил по-настоящему.

— То есть, это конец истории? — Вэйлон очень живо представил в нерешительности замершего на сцене Сизлака и давящую тишину в зале. И даже то чувство неловкости, которое мог бы испытать, находясь там и наблюдая за этой сценой.

— Нет, я прямо тогда извинился: прочитал то, что в голову пришло — специально для Лизы, — покачал головой Мо, глядя на реку и погрузившись в воспоминания. — Мы даже помирились, в смысле она меня простила. Наверное, можно сказать, что мы вроде как друзья. А вот вся эта литературная тусовка немного не по мне, индюки они надутые, вот они кто.

— Так что ты дружишь с восьмилеткой или сколько ей там? — Вэйлон не сдержал улыбку, представив это общение.

— Похоже на то, — пожал плечами Мо. — Во всяком случае на нее, в отличие от Гомера, можно положиться.

— Знаешь, я не очень в этом разбираюсь, но думаю, что из тебя получится хороший отец, — заметил Вэйлон. Наверняка найти общий язык с маленькой и очень смышленой девочкой было не так уж и просто. Во всяком случае, лично его Лиза порядком раздражала, а это вряд ли способствовало успешной коммуникации.

Мо повернулся к нему, растерянно моргая, словно не ожидал услышать что-то подобное, и еще не мог решить, как правильно на это отреагировать. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд его оцепенение прошло.

— Эй, ты уже второй раз нарушаешь договоренность о том, о чем сам же предложил не говорить! — возмутился Мо, не слишком убедительно хмурясь. Глаза его при этом блестели, как у человека, готового вот-вот расплакаться.

— Похоже, от этого никуда не деться, — вздохнул Вэйлон, вовсе не чувствуя себя расстроенным. На несколько часов он действительно забыл и о своем странном положении, и о похищении, и о перспективе скорого отцовства, даже их маленькая утренняя сделка напрочь вылетела из головы. А небольшая вылазка в лес и компания оказались весьма приятными.

— Что? Со мной что-то не так? — спросил Мо, и Вэйлон понял, что завис, слишком пристально, слишком долго глядя на него.

— О, все с тобой в порядке, — заверил он, откладывая в сторону надкушенное яблоко, которое не планировал доедать, во всяком случае, не сейчас точно. — Просто… я вспомнил, что у нас свидание, а значит ты мог бы меня поцеловать. Если ты хочешь, конечно, потому что я до сих пор не понимаю, насколько тебе интересно на самом деле…

— Ох, просто заткнись, ладно? — прервал этот поток слов Мо и, воспользовавшись паузой, прижался к его губам своими.

Поцелуй оказался вовсе не таким торопливым, как в тот первый раз возле Ратуши и уж точно не настолько жадным и отчаянным, как в жуткой ситуации с похищением. Сейчас Мо целовал его осторожно и медленно, будто Вэйлон мог рассыпаться от любого неверного движения. И это, пожалуй, было именно то, что нужно. Поначалу он отвечал на легкие прикосновения губ так же неспешно, чувствуя, как сердце бьется чаще, а в груди и животе разливается щекотное тепло. В итоге Вэйлон не выдержал первый: положил руку на шею Мо и мягко, но настойчиво провел языком по его нижней губе. Тот тихо и довольно хмыкнул в поцелуй, скользнул языком в рот Вэйлона и придвинулся ближе. Это ощущалось здорово первые несколько прекрасных секунд, а потом приятное тепло в груди превратилось в жаркий ком, мешающий дышать. Вэйлон резко отстранился, чтобы попытаться сделать глоток воздуха, сердце теперь колотилось в груди на предельной скорости.

— Все в порядке, — выдавил он из себя между короткими, судорожными вздохами, пытаясь успокоить растерянного Мо и себя заодно. — Просто… небольшая паническая атака.

— Я вижу, что тебе лучше всех, — нахмурился Мо и взял его за руку. — Послушай, Вэйлон, сейчас ты в безопасности: мы днем, в лесу, где определенно есть люди, а еще у меня в машине лежит ружье. Не знаю, как тебя, а меня эта мысль успокаивает.

— Угу, — согласился Вэйлон, все еще пытаясь нормально вдохнуть. Голова кружилась, а тело мелко трясло в холодном, липком ознобе.

— А сейчас просто смотри на меня, — серьезно сказал Мо и обхватил пальцами его вторую ладонь. — Конечно, у некоторых от этого только начинаются панические атаки, но ты же видишь меня не впервые.

Сделав попытку усмехнуться, Вэйлон сильнее сжал его ладони в своих и попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы смотреть. Реальность ускользала, словно растворяясь под напором беспричинного и необъяснимого страха, но наконец ему худо-бедно удалось сфокусировать внимание на Мо.

— Ты как-то волосы по-другому сегодня зачесал, — пробормотал Вэйлон, удивляясь, как вяло и тихо звучит собственный голос.

— Я старался, — кивнул Мо. — А теперь твоя очередь. Попробуй выровнять дыхание, ведь с тобой все в порядке, разве что у тебя, вдобавок ко всему, есть астма. У тебя же нет астмы, я надеюсь?

Вэйлон покачал головой.

— Вот и отлично, — продолжил Мо. — Теперь спокойно делаешь неглубокий вдох и выдох вместе со мной. Давай же, вдох и выдох.

Вэйлон сосредоточился на его голосе и словах, послушно вдыхая и выдыхая, и медленно, очень медленно давящий ком в груди рассасывался, отпускал. Сердце все еще колотилось где-то в горле, но теперь стало немного легче.

— Спасибо, — наконец проговорил Вэйлон, поняв, что наконец может нормально владеть своим голосом. Мо окинул его критическим взглядом и, кажется, немного расслабился. — Откуда ты знаешь, что делать при панических атаках?

— Несколько раз ходил на курсы первой помощи, — пожал плечами Мо. — И немного практики. Оказывается, от пощечины человеку становится только хуже.

Вэйлон попытался улыбнуться и, высвободив свои руки из рук Мо, улегся на плед. Голова все еще жутко кружилась, но теперь он и правда ощущал себя немного лучше. Под спиной была твердая земля, вверху — голубое небо с редкими обрывками облаков.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, прислушавшись к ощущениям. — Теперь меня еще и ужасно тошнит.

Мо, который как раз успел умоститься с ним рядом, касаясь плеча Вэйлона своим, тихо фыркнул.

— Знаешь, это просто супербинго, — сказал он.

— Что? — не понял Вэйлон.

— Ну, некоторые люди весьма специфически реагируют, когда я их целую, но не настолько, — пояснил он.

— Боже, — встрепенулся Вэйлон. — Я не… Конечно, это не из-за поцелуя! И, к сожалению, тошнить рано или поздно начинает большинство… беременных. Как же я ненавижу это слово.

— Да я понимаю, — вздохнул Мо. — Просто пытался пошутить. Все в порядке. У меня бывали и более нелепые ситуации на свиданиях. Да в большинстве случаев все мои свидания состоят из нелепостей.

— До момента, как меня накрыло, было очень хорошо, — пояснил Вэйлон смущенно и, сжал лежащую на покрывале руку Мо в своей.

— Я тоже так думаю, — хрипло ответил Мо и повернул ладонь так, чтобы погладить его пальцы. — Я бы даже не отказался повторить как-нибудь потом. Когда тебя не будет колотить от ужаса.

— Было бы здорово, — согласился Вэйлон, продолжая смотреть в небо, где высоко над ними летел крохотный красный воздушный шарик. Наверное, какой-то ребенок из парка по неосторожности выпустил его из рук.

— Мне скоро бар открывать, — помолчав, вздохнул Мо. — Сегодня суббота, меня же из-под земли достанут эти пропойцы.

— Ты определенно нашел свою целевую аудиторию, пусть и небольшую, — отметил Вэйлон. — Так что не стоит ее терять.

— Просто не хочу никуда срываться.

— Ты можешь потом приехать ко мне. Когда закончишь в баре.

— Серьезно? — неверяще переспросил Мо.

— А почему нет? — Вэйлон повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Мне как-то немного спокойнее сейчас, если я ночую не один. Правда, я пока вряд ли способен тебе что-то предложить, кроме как просто спать рядом.

— Меня вполне устроит, — улыбнулся Мо, для пущей убедительности крепче сжав его пальцы своими.

Вэйлон снова посмотрел в небо: крохотный красный шарик был уже высоко-высоко, превратившись в едва различимую точку в небе. Он вглядывался ввысь, пока не заболели глаза, а точка окончательно не исчезла из вида. Вэйлон опустил веки, сосредоточившись на звуках, доносящихся со стороны леса — шуме листы и чириканьи птиц. Его все еще тошнило, а в голове было немного мутно, но почему-то именно сейчас, в эту минуту Вэйлон верил, что все будет хорошо.


	5. Открыть дверь

— Эй, Смитерс, чем это вы там заняты?

Голос мистера Бернса, который последний час был погружен в чтение книги по управлению финансами, звучал заинтересованно.

— Вяжу, сэр, — отвлекаясь от своего занятия, ответил Вэйлон и отложил спицы. Монти, видимо, заскучал и хотел поговорить, так что лучше было уделить ему внимание.

Бернсу последние пару дней нездоровилось, поэтому приходилось дежурить в поместье: развлекать его беседами, выполнять мелкие поручения и следить за тем, чтобы он не забывал принимать лекарства. Сегодня был вечер тишины и покоя, так что они проводили время в гостиной в полном молчании. Бернс устроился в любимом кресле и читал, а Вэйлон расположился на диване и достал свое вязание.

— Не подозревал, что вы умеете, — Монти будто бы раздумывал, доверять своим глазам или нет.

— Ходил несколько лет назад в Клуб по вязанию, — пояснил он. — Помогает успокоить нервы и помогает концентрироваться.

— Вот оно что, — Бернс вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что же он успел сделать. Впрочем, смотреть пока особо было не на что: Вэйлон начал очередную вещь только сегодня и, немного отвыкший держать в руках спицы, пока продвигался вперед довольно медленно.

— К тому же, говорили, что у меня отлично получается, — потупив взгляд, добавил он. Вряд ли эта информация была нужна Бернсу, но похвастаться очень хотелось.

— И над чем вы сейчас, так сказать, работаете? — поинтересовался Монти скучающим тоном. — Вяжете эти крохотные детские носочки?

— Нет, — немного резче, чем стоило, ответил Вэйлон. Конечно, Бернс не упускал возможности его подколоть, и временами это выводило из себя. — Это будет свитер. Обычный свитер на достаточно взрослого человека.

— Надеюсь, это не для меня?

— Не для вас, но если хотите…

— Ни в коем случае, — взмахнул руками Бернс в притворном ужасе. — Я все равно его носить не буду. Подарок, созданный собственными руками — это чересчур мило для меня. Так приторно, что аж зубы сводит.

— Тогда может шарф? — улыбнувшись, предложил Смитерс в шутку.

— О, прекратите, — закатил глаза Бернс. — Давайте уже, возвращайтесь к своему успокаивающему занятию. А я прочту еще десять страниц и пойду спать.

Вэйлон вздохнул и снова взялся за спицы: вязание и правда действовало на него умиротворяюще, ко всему прочему оно давалось легко. Он уже и не помнил, почему забросил это хобби, но сейчас вспомнить о нем оказалось как нельзя кстати: ему нужно было как-то хвататься за эту реальность, заземляться.

Последние два месяца прошли, словно в тумане. Иногда время ползло улиткой и растягивалось, превращая минуты в долгие часы, а иногда — бежало вперед стремительно и незаметно. С того самого пикника в лесу Вэйлона постоянно сопровождало головокружение и ужасная тошнота. Заверения врачей, что в подобном состоянии это более чем нормально и через несколько недель станет легче, не особо утешали.

Сам он ничего нормального в таком самочувствии не видел и лишь чудом умудрялся разрываться между работой, постоянными визитами в клинику и капризами Бернса. При этом Смитерс по десять раз на день бледнел, покрывался холодным потом и сбегал в туалет даже с самых важных собраний. Однажды он едва-едва успел вовремя выскочить из-за стола во время ужина Бернса с адвокатом: те заказали морепродукты, один вид которых вызывал тошноту. Вполне возможно, это Монти решил так поиздеваться, его будто бы забавляло то, что его помощник и сам не свой. Он не упускал случая заметить что-то наподобие «Ваш цвет лица сегодня зеленее обычного. Вам идет». Впрочем, в этом был весь Бернс, было бы странно ждать от него участия, хотя дурацких и бесполезных задач он стал давать поменьше. Возможно, так только казалось: объективно оценить Вэйлону было сложно, поскольку он все равно невыносимо уставал даже от обычного обхода станции.

Какой-то отдельной, параллельной жизнью при этом казалось его взаимодействие с Мо, который несколько раз в неделю приезжал к нему домой после закрытия бара. Это было одновременно и трогательным, и раздражающим: так часто видеть кого-то в гостях оказалось непривычно, да, а Мо сложно было назвать незаметным, даже с учетом того, что он и правда очень старался не доставлять неудобств. Например, приезжал со своей зубной щеткой, которую обязательно забирал с собой утром. Так, будто она могла быть чем-то вроде обещания вступить в брак и быть вместе до конца дней. Так что в конце концов Вэйлон просто купил ему новую и поставил в ванной рядом со своей.

— Взял на себя смелость захватить тебе запасную зубную щетку, когда был в маркете, — пояснил он потом в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Мо. — Ты у меня слишком часто бываешь, и так, наверное, будет удобнее.

— О, — тот моргнул. — Спасибо?

— Не за что, — кивнул Вэйлон. — Кстати, я освободил тебе небольшую полку в шкафу для одежды. Мне ужасно не нравится, когда вещи валяются где попало.

Не то чтобы Мо действительно захламлял пространство в его квартире, но даже брошенная и не вывернутая пижама на спинке дивана раздражала. Так что решение было очень удобное и практичное, не более того: в конце концов ни полка в шкафу, ни пара вешалок для рубашек не были предложением жить вместе. Тем более Вэйлон все еще никак не мог понять, что между ними происходит и как это оценивать.

— Ты вовсе не обязан видеться со мной по расписанию, будто это какая-то работа, — однажды сообщил он Мо, нарисовавшемуся на его пороге. День тогда не задался с самого утра, и он так забегался, что совсем забыл о предстоящей встрече, пребывая в полной уверенности, что они договорились на завтра.

— Можешь в любой момент послать меня к черту, — довольно спокойно ответил тот. Если растерянность и мелькнула на его лице, то лишь на долю секунды.

— Я не это имел в виду, прости, — вздохнул Вэйлон. Нужно было сказать это в иной формулировке и вовсе не таким недовольным тоном, как получилось по итогу. Закрыв дверь, Вэйлон ненадолго замялся перед развернувшимся к нему Мо, а затем неловко обнял его в качестве извинения. Он не знал, будет ли уместен этот жест в подобной ситуации, но Мо так искренне обхватил его руками в ответ, что у сомнений не осталось ни малейших шансов.

Сложно было сказать сказать, зачем они видятся — Мо не мог помочь ни с надоевшей до чертиков тошнотой, ни с другими вывертами шокированного организма, но ему, по крайней мере, можно было без стеснения жаловаться на жизнь. В конце концов, больше Вэйлон ни с кем не мог обсудить то, что с ним происходит или даже просто молча расслабиться, побыть таким, каким он все время ощущал себя на самом деле: растерянным, уставшим и совершенно сбитым с толку.

Они ничего такого особенного не делали вместе, иногда встречаясь так поздно, что хватало сил лишь дойти до душа, а затем упасть в кровать. Вэйлону действительно было спокойнее проводить ночи с кем-то, кто гарантированно разбудит его во время кошмара, с кем-то, кого можно взять за руку и уткнуться в плечо. С тем, кто странным образом не напрягает одним своим присутствием. Раньше он спал в одной постели лишь с некоторыми случайными или более-менее постоянными любовникам, да и то не всегда. Дискомфортными были и чьи-то крепкие объятия, и попытки перетянуть на себя одеяло, и сопение на ухо, и непривычный запах чужого тела. Очевидно, Мо оказался исключением, просто потому что, как минимум, не мешал, хотя неизменно забрасывал на Вэйлона руки, а еще тепло и влажно дышал в шею, прижимаясь со спины. Это было в какой-то мере даже уютное ощущение. Возможно, весь секрет заключался в каких-то критических гормональных изменениях в организме, по-другому объяснить происходящее не получалось, да Вэйлон особо и не пытался. Теперь в его жизни и так хватало вопросов, на которые не было однозначного ответа, и мучиться еще одним дополнительным он не видел смысла. В конце концов, если их обоих это устраивало, то почему бы не принять это как данность.

Гулять было сложно и утомительно из-за плохого самочувствия, так что нередко они с Мо проводили свободное время на диване у телевизора. И как-то совершенно незаметно успели вместе посмотреть целый сезон популярного танцевального шоу. При этом Мо умудрялся так забавно и в тему комментировать происходящее, что Вэйлон по-настоящему полюбил эту передачу, которую раньше смотрел в полглаза.

— Не думал, что ты в танцах разбираешься, — не без доли удивления заметил он еще на первом выпуске. Комментарии оказались не только едкими, но и весьма толковыми.

— Мне это нравится, я немного увлекался то тем, то этим, — туманно пояснил Мо и снова обратил все внимание на экран: — Эй, этот парень попадает в ритм с тем же успехом, с которым я завожу себе новых друзей.

Вэйлон подумал, что было бы здорово как-нибудь выбраться с ним в клуб и потанцевать. Конечно, когда он перестанет чувствовать себя так, будто собственное тело объявило против него войну.

И еще они целовались — осторожно и медленно, каждый раз словно впервые. Будто бы случайно оказывались близко-близко друг от друга то где-нибудь в кухне возле холодильника, то на диване в гостиной, то вдруг не могли разминуться в дверях ванной. Как бы это ни было здорово и волнительно, Вэйлон всегда отступал первый, прерывал контакт и делал пару шагов назад. Ведь в конце концов, как долго могут целоваться двое вполне взрослых людей без того чтобы не начать стаскивать друг с друга одежду? Вэйлон любил секс и редко упускал возможность им заняться — до всей этой безумной истории с похищением. И хоть медицинских причин отказывать себе в удовольствии сейчас вовсе не было, пока даже думать о сексе не хотелось. К тому же, существовала опасность, что его снова накроет панической атакой, что уж точно было очень плохим вариантом, если собираешься впервые с кем-то переспать.

Правда, ужасающе острых, мешающих дышать приступов страха Смитерс больше не испытывал, за исключением одного единственного раза. Причина была настолько же весомой, насколько и банальной — он застрял в лифте. Монти уехал со станции еще в обед, оставив его «за главного», так что в итоге Вэйлон сидел до упора, не столько занимаясь чем-то полезным, сколько наслаждаясь тем, что его никто не дергает. Смена выдалась тихой и спокойной, так что он рассчитывал без приключений добраться до дома и, возможно, даже попытаться что-нибудь съесть. Последнее время это приходилось делать между одним приступом тошноты и другим, надеясь, что тот самый второй не наступит слишком быстро.

Он подождал, пока пройдет пересменка, сделал обход станции и наконец закрыл кабинет. Оставалось всего лишь спуститься вниз и с чистой совестью ехать отсюда прочь. Но лифт преодолел полэтажа, резко дернулся и остановился. Раньше Вэйлона не пугали закрытые маленькие пространства, но сейчас все было по-другому. Сглотнув наполнившую рот слюну, он безрезультатно понажимал на кнопки в надежде, что лифт оживет. Затем срывающимся голосом затребовал помощи с помощью кнопки связи с диспетчером — и как раз вовремя, поскольку после этого свет в кабине несколько раз мигнул и погас. Застигнутый этим врасплох он вжался спиной в одну из стенок — гладких и прохладных на ощупь, совсем как в его кошмарах. Он даже не понял, как почти сразу очутился на полу — свернувшийся в дрожащий клубок, задыхающийся и тихо скулящий от ужаса. Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы нащупать в кармане мобильный и вытащить его оттуда. Раза с десятого, спустя сто миллионов попыток дышать ровнее, Вэйлону удалось ткнуть пальцем в нужный номер.

— Алло, — Мо почти сразу поднял трубку, звучал он довольно бодро, на заднем плане раздавались негромкие голоса. Очевидно, бар в этот вечер не пустовал.

— Я застрял в лифте, — не тратя силы на лишние слова, с ходу сообщил Вэйлон. — Тут темно и мне немного не по себе.

— Черт. Ты наверняка уже вызвал ремонтников и сидишь сейчас в панике?

— Да, — он не знал, что еще добавить. Казалось, липкие щупальца уже тянутся из всех углов, скользят по стенам и по полу с едва различимым мерзким звуком.

— Не знаю, долго ли тебе ждать помощи, но можешь это время побыть со мной на связи. — В трубке звякнуло, зашуршало, рядом кто-то громко хохотнул. — Закрой глаза и представь, что сидишь в моем баре.

— Постараюсь, — после паузы ответил Вэйлон и послушно зажмурился. Несмотря на то, что вокруг и так было темно, представлять что-то с закрытыми глазами казалось проще. Он вспомнил, как выглядит старая, местами поцарапанная стойка, даже мысленно провел по ней рукой.

— Могу обеспечить тебе полное звуковое сопровождение, но придется включить громкую связь, — предупредил Мо. В динамике снова зашуршало, затем раздался негромкий стук от соприкосновения телефона с твердой поверхностью. — Для начала можешь послушать, как наполняется бокал с пивом. Поверь, в этом есть своя особая музыка.

Раздался тихий хлопок, с которым открывается кран, шипение и характерное бульканье. Получилось легко визуализировать, как золотисто-янтарная жидкость стекает по стенкам бокала, как пенится и слегка искрится в приглушенном свете бара.

— Пиво для моего друга Гомера.

Кружка глухо стукнулась о деревянную поверхность.

— Эй, Мо, ты вообще с кем там болтаешь? — спросил кто-то, голос вроде бы принадлежал Ленни Леонарду.

— Это мой приятель звонит, — ответил тот. — У него паническая атака и я помогаю ему представить, что он сейчас с нами в баре.

— Ты не боишься, что ему только хуже от этого станет? — поинтересовался другой голос, напоминающий Карла Карлсона. Раздались тихие смешки.

— Ой, да брось, — возразил Мо. — Мне кажется, у нас очень даже весело и много народу. Сегодня здесь Гомер.

— Здоров! — закричал Симпсон так громко, что в телефоне задребезжал динамик.

— А еще Ленни.

— Привет!

— И, конечно, Карл.

— Ага, это я.

— Барни.

Звук отрыжки очевидно должен был означать, что тот попытался поздороваться.

— Сэм, который спит и потому ничего тебе не скажет. И еще где-то здесь был Ларри, — Мо сделал паузу и озадаченно спросил: — А где он, кстати?

— Пошел в туалет еще полчаса назад, — пояснил Карл.

— Вот дерьмо, — вздохнул Мо. — Даже гадать не буду, что он там так долго делает и как долго мне придется это убирать.

— Он прицеливается, — со знанием дела сказал Ленни. Его кружка грюкнула об стол. Судя по звуку она была уже наполовину пустой: Вэйлон даже удивился, что может это определить, не так уж и часто он, в конце концов, бывал в таверне.

— Лучше бы ему попасть в десяточку, — проворчал Мо.

— А как зовут твоего приятеля? — спросил Гомер и шумно отхлебнул свое пиво.

— Его зовут В… — Мо громко закашлялся и продолжил. — Волтер. Он из Нью-Йорка и очень редко здесь бывал, так что вы его точно никогда не видели. Совсем никогда.

— А сам он сказать не может? — поинтересовался Ленни. — Я же слышу, как он в трубку дышит.

Вэйлон машинально прикрыл рот рукой, будто даже по ритму дыхания его могли узнать.

— Ему дар речи отняло! — отрезал Мо. — А вам нет. Так что ведите себя, как обычно. Может, кто-то анекдот расскажет?

— О, я как раз вспомнил один, — радостно сообщил Гомер. — Заходят в бар ковбой и священник… Хотя, может быть, это был космонавт и водитель такси… Черт, я забыл!

— Может быть, монашка и проститутка? — предположил Ленни.

— Или Илон Маск и Дональд Трамп, — продолжил Карл.

— Погодите-ка, я вспомнил! — воскликнул Гомер. — Кажется, вспомнил…

Следующие полчаса в трубке звучала их пьяная болтовня и смех, стук кружек по стойке, звук наполнения бокалов. Один раз — судя по грохоту — кто-то упал вместе со стулом, что-то звякнуло, Ленни разлил пиво, а Гомер предложил какую-то дурацкую забаву с маринованными яйцами, но его прервало появление Ларри. Оказалось, тот каким-то образом попал не в туалет, а в подсобку бара, но это не помешало ему совершить задуманное. Шумиха вокруг Ларри заставила всех забыть о телефоне: голоса удалились и слились в неразборчивый фоновый шум. Вэйлон, который тоже включил громкую связь и даже сел, прислонившись к стенке лифта, слышал лишь неразборчивые ругательства и чьи-то комментарии, из которых не разбирал ни слова.

–…она была почти как новая! — наконец донесся до него звучащий все ближе голос Мо. Прямо рядом с динамиком громко звякнули бокалы, раздался звук, с которым тяжелые деревянные стулья двигают по полу. — Да я там даже ремонт недавно делал!

— Кажется, последний раз ты его делал еще после того, как пытался там повеситься, — возразил Карл. — Это было хрен знает когда.

— А вот и нет, — уверенно ответил Мо. — Уж мне-то лучше знать, сколько там времени назад я полез в петлю.

На несколько очень долгих секунд все голоса в баре смолкли, во всяком случае телефон Вэйлона молчал. Он даже открыл глаза и провел пальцем по экрану, чтобы убедиться в наличии связи, одновременно ощущая себя немного сбитым с толку: они что, действительно говорили о реальной попытке самоубийства? Почему-то стало немного неловко, будто он подслушал что-то очень, слишком личное о Мо. Звонок, как оказалось, все еще не прервался — на экране четко отображалось, что вызов идет. Не зная, как еще о себе напомнить, Смитерс громко кашлянул.

— О, кстати, твой приятель, он все еще на связи, — сразу же отреагировал Гомер. — Как думаешь, он там еще жив или это был вроде как предсмертное «кхе-кхе»?

— Да, действительно, отличный вопрос, — голос Мо теперь звучал преувеличенно жизнерадостным и Вэйлон подумал, что он наверняка рад перевести тему. — В… Волтер, которого никто раньше здесь не видел, ты в порядке?

Быть выдуманным другом почему-то показалось Вэйлону ужасно забавным, так что он улыбнулся и постучал пальцем по телефону: примерно там, где должен был находиться микрофон.

— Похоже на то, что он шевелится, — заключил Ленни.

— Возможно, это предсмертные судороги, — добавил Карл невозмутимо.

Кажется, Мо попытался им возразить, но что именно, было уже не разобрать, потому что вреальность вдруг вклинился чей-то незнакомый голос, звучавший будто бы издалека:

— Эй, вы там, внутри?

Вэйлон не сразу понял, что он доносится не из динамика, а откуда-то сбоку. Очевидно, это техники наконец пришли вызволить его из заточения.

— Я здесь! — прокричал он, сбросив вызов, и с тревогой посмотрел на мигающий красным критический заряд аккумулятора. — Сделайте что-нибудь скорее!

Было непросто сдержаться и не добавить в конце умоляющее «пожалуйста», но ему не хотелось снова раскисать. Вокруг все еще было темно, но накативший на него в первые минуты ужас растаял, осталась лишь легкая и вполне объяснимая тревога. Вэйлон только-только успел написать Мо в мессенджер, что рабочие уже прибыли, как телефон перешел в режим экономии энергии и отключил связь с интернетом. Еще полчаса, пока они возились с застрявшим между этажами лифтом, пришлось сидеть в полной темноте, но теперь рядом находились люди, которых можно было услышать, а это придавало уверенности.

Оказавшись на свободе, он спустился вниз по лестнице и немного походил по стоянке, заново привыкая к открытому пространству и с удовольствием вдыхая свежий вечерний воздух. Телефон окончательно разрядился и погас, так что в машине Вэйлон первым делом поставил его на зарядку и поехал по направлению к таверне Мо: почему-то казалось важным увидеть своими глазами, что она настоящая.

Он собирался лишь тихо проскользнуть внутрь и посидеть где-то в уголке, не особо привлекая всеобщего внимания, но осторожность оказалась ни к чему: в заведении уже почти никого не осталось. По одну сторону стойки спал Сэм, по другую расположился Барни, который явно пребывал не здесь, а в каких-то своих пьяных фантазиях, улыбаясь и бормоча себе что-то под нос. Сам Мо деловито гремел пустыми кружками и тихо ворчал, очевидно, недовольный бардаком, который царил в баре по окончанию дня.

При виде Вэйлона он замер, лицо приобрело удивленное выражение, а губы дернулись в намеке на улыбку — казалось, Мо еще решает, как же будет правильно отреагировать. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Смитерс и сам застыл на месте, в груди разливалось щекотное тепло — он даже не сразу понял, что попросту рад видеть Мо. Это было приятное, но слегка неожиданное открытие, так что они стояли и молча пялились друг на друга, смущенно улыбаясь.

— Так, ладно, ты жив и это уже неплохо, — наконец сказал Мо и отвел взгляд, делая вид, что рассматривает столешницу. Впрочем, даже без пристального разглядывания было понятно, что ее пора помыть. — А то твой телефон не отвечал и я уж было забеспокоился, смогли ли тебя вытащить или уронили вместе с лифтом.

— Батарея разрядилась, — Смитерс сделала несколько шагов вперед. — Я думал, у тебя тут еще полно народу.

— Все, кто мог стоять на своих двоих, уже свалили, — фыркнул Мо и обвел руками бар. — Только сегодня оставили после себя особенный свинарник.

Вэйлон, осмотрелся: на полу валялся перевернутый стул, темнело какое-то большое мокрое пятно, то тут то там лежали маринованные яйца и какой-то мелкий мусор.

— Есть немного, — подтвердил он, поморщившись. В помещении было душно, воняло несвежим пивом и черт его знает чем еще.

— Может, поднимемся на крышу? — предложил Мо, снимая с плеча полотенце и бросая на стойку. — У меня там пара складных стульев припрятана.

— Если у тебя найдется безалкогольное пиво для меня, — кивнув, ответил он. Идея посидеть на свежем воздухе была отличная и он совершенно никуда уже не хотел спешить.

— У меня его даже никто не заказывает здесь. Как-то привезли по ошибке несколько ящиков, я почти все использовал, чтобы разбавлять обычное пиво. Но несколько банок примерзли к стенке холодильника и я готов их тебе добыть.

На крыше оказалось здорово: Мо вытащил запрятанные под брезентом стулья, воздух приятно холодил кожу, а темное звездное небо словно опустилось немного ниже, чем обычно. Пиво было идеально холодным и, как ни странно, очень вкусным, хотя раньше Вэйлон точно никогда не пил его с таким удовольствием. Удивительно, но от него даже не тошнило.

— Могло быть и хуже, — заключил Мо, выслушав детальный рассказ о злоключениях с лифтом.

— Теперь, видимо, буду ходить пешком, — заключил Вэйлон. — Кстати, я так и не поблагодарил тебя. И остальным можешь передать привет… От своего приятеля из Нью-Йорка.

Он с улыбкой посмотрел на Мо, который только-только открыл свою банку — совершенно обычного, алкогольного пива — и рассеянно кивнул в ответ:

— Думаю, ребята даже немного старались.

— Мне не нравится казаться беспомощным, — помолчав, вздохнул Смитерс. Его это и правда немного беспокоило.

— Эй, ты не кажешься беспомощным, — возразил Мо. — Я вообще не знаю, как бы себя чувствовал на твоем месте: я не про лифт сейчас, а вообще. Возможно, я сошел бы с ума и пошел на улицу палить во всех без разбора, видя в них только зеленых монстров.

— Ох, — Вэйлона вдруг осенило осознанием. — Я ведь даже ни разу не спросил, как ты сам после всего этого, что с нами произошло.

— Я еще не понял, — пожал плечами Мо и сделал глоток из банки. — Наверное, не намного хуже, чем обычно. В смысле, со мной и раньше случалось разное дерьмо.

— А ты… — пришлось сделать паузу, потому что он не знал, как о таком правильно спрашивать и хочет ли он знать ответ на самом деле. — Это не шутка была про попытку самоубийства?

— Не-а, — сказал Мо, глядя в небо, а затем развернулся к нему. — Ну, то есть парни могут об этом шутить, но история произошла на самом деле. Не самая веселая, конечно. Э-э-э, у меня есть даже несколько таких невеселых историй.

От, каким обыденным тоном Мо говорил о попытках себя убить, становилось не по себе. С другой стороны, а как еще человек должен о подобном рассказывать? Вэйлон не был склонен к суицидальным мыслям, так что не мог оценить с точки зрения собственного опыта.

— Мне жаль, что с тобой такое происходило, — сказал он, решив, что это самый нейтральный вариант, как можно прокомментировать подобное.

— Да брось, никому не жаль, — покачал головой Мо. — Всем плевать.

— Уверен, что твоим друзьям не все равно.

— Это потому, что я им наливаю.

— Наверное, это не худшая причина, — Смитерс сделал попытку улыбнуться. — Во всяком случае у тебя есть друзья, чего не скажешь обо мне. Какое-то количество не очень близких приятелей разве что.

— Неужели? — удивился Мо. — Я думал, что ты, как минимум, общаешься с кем-то из всей этой вашей гей-тусовки.

— Общаться-то я общаюсь, но не слишком активно, — ответил Вэйлон. — Это, наверное, как ходить в одну церковь или один клуб по интересам. Никто не гарантирует, что ты с кем-то сблизишься. Какое-то время я дружил с Мардж, но все же не настолько тесно, чтобы звонить ей, когда совсем дерьмово.

— Оу, — сказал Мо и замолк, явно что-то обдумывая. — Ну, еще у тебя есть твой Монти Бернс.

— Эм, — Вэйлон запнулся. — Он не то чтобы мой, и я уж точно не могу назвать его своим другом. Все довольно сложно.

— Да что уж тут сложного, — пробормотал Мо. — Это мужчина, по которому ты решил страдать всю жизнь.

— Я не решил. — Он в целом не скрывал своих чувств к Бернсу, но говорить об этом с кем-то вот так напрямую было слишком непривычно. — Вряд ли кто-то действительно хочет страдать всю жизнь. Просто так иногда получается. Да и я не сказал бы, что сейчас это так уж сильно меня мучает.

— Сегодня нет, завтра да, — выражение лица Мо было совершенно нечитаемым. — Поверь, я знаю, как подобное происходит.

Вэйлон протянул руку и сжал его ладонь в своей.

— Все это не значит, что я совсем ни с кем не хочу больше сближаться, — тихо сказал он. — И если ты снова будешь думать о суициде, просто позвони мне. Наверняка мы сможем что-то придумать.

— Как повеситься так, чтобы веревка точно не порвалась и все прошло успешно? — выражение лица Мо было настолько серьезным, что сложно было воспринимать это как шутку.

— О боже, нет. Какую-то причину этого не делать. Моррис, мне и правда не все равно, хотя это может звучать неубедительно.

— Мне вполне хватит, — Мо кивнул, глаза его влажно заблестели. Сердце Вэйлона вдруг пропустило один удар, а в груди заклубилось что-то очень похожее на нежность. Решив, что словами вряд ли можно передать то, что он сейчас чувствует, Вэйлон потянулся вперед, чтобы поцеловать Мо. И это, пожалуй, было лучшим вариантом, как закончить этот слишком откровенный и немного неловкий разговор.

В тот вечер он впервые попал к Мо домой: тот и раньше несколько раз приглашал к себе в гости, но Вэйлон обычно находил какие-то дурацкие отговорки. На самом деле у него не хватало никаких моральных сил ехать через полгорода и проводить время в незнакомом месте. А главное, на своей территории оставалась слабая иллюзия контроля — над всей этой ситуацией и над своей собственной жизнью. Но какой к черту контроль, если даже лифт на работе имеет свое мнение по поводу его планов? Так что именно тогда, сидя на крыше и глядя на звезды, Вэйлон неожиданно легко согласился. Он всегда возил с собой в машине запасной комплект одежды, зубную щетку и даже бритву, и особой разницы, где не выспаться перед очередным суматошным днем, по сути не было. Кроме, пожалуй, одной небольшой детали — Мо так искренне обрадовался его согласию, что не почувствовать ответную радость было невозможно. Вэйлон подумал, что принял верное решение, даже если придется очутится в странной развалюхе с одним окном.

Впрочем, все оказалось лучше, чем он рассчитывал: дом был небольшим, старым и явно требующим ремонта, но по-своему уютным. В нем пахло деревом и пылью, и в атмосфера была немного другой, чем в квартире, где за стенками живут другие люди — чуть более уединенной. Вэйлону казалось, что у Мо должно быть более захламлено или не убрано, что-то среднее между запущенной холостяцкой берлогой и таверной, где периодически бросают на пол мусор и разливают пиво. Ему даже стало немного стыдно за такие мысли, потому что жилье было вполне обычным: с заваленым вещами креслом в гостиной, и брошенным как попало в углу пылесосом, и фотографиями на стенах, и заметками, примагниченными на холодильник, и даже с пустыми коробками из-под китайской еды на столе.

Все это Смитерс отметил, окинув помещение беглым взглядом, на самом деле было уже реально поздно, так что его по большей части интересовал горячий душ и кровать. Мо, попросив его подождать, даже принес ужасно пересушенное, но чистое полотенце и безразмерную черную футболку в качестве альтернативы пижаме. На ней красовался логотип рок-фестиваля, который проходил в их штате пару лет назад.

— Я там был вроде как волонтером, — пояснил он. — Так что таких у меня в шкафу дюжина. Остались на память.

Вэйлон принюхался.

— Пахнет какими-то травами, — заключил он, поднеся футболку ближе к лицу.

— Это у меня на полках лежат разные ловушки и отпугиватели насекомых, — сказал Мо и, глядя на то, как меняется выражение лица Смитерса, продолжил: — Не в смысле, что у меня здесь полно жуков, просто не слишком хорошие воспоминания из детства. О клопах.

В чужой футболке Вэйлон ощущал себя непривычно, так словно прикидывался не собой, чтобы на какое-то время сбежать от собственной реальности, но это, пожалуй, было даже неплохое чувство. Пока Мо, дождавшийся своей очереди, застрял в ванной, Вэйлон успел проверить уже полностью зарядившийся мобильный, с облегчением отметив, что мистер Бернс не прислал ему ста срочных сообщений, завести будильник на утро и даже немного осмотреться в спальне.

Комната располагалась на втором этаже и была совсем небольшой, отчего казалась загроможденной. Сюда был втиснут и стол возле окна, и шкаф для одежды, и не слишком широкая кровать, и даже несколько книжных полок с небольшой подборкой современной литературы. Вэйлон быстро пробежался глазами вдоль полок, провел пальцами по пыльным корешкам книг и вытащил одну наугад. Это оказался первый том «Песочного человека» Геймана. Открыв его, Вэйлон увидел на развороте подпись: «Мо от Нила». Как раз в это мгновение дверь в спальню распахнулась, он обернулся, так и держа открытую книгу в руках.

— Решил посмотреть, что у тебя здесь есть интересного, — пояснил он.

— Да там всего пара полок, — отмахнулся Мо, подходя ближе. Он был одет в майку и трусы, на плечах блестели капли воды. — Я просто сваливаю сюда все как попало.

— Только не говори, что и с Гейманом ты тоже знаком, — улыбнулся Вэйлон, проводя рукой по развороту, после чего перевернул несколько страниц.

— Ну, эм, вообще-то да, — ответил Мо. — Как-нибудь расскажу тебе эту историю.

Смитерс уже было хотел попросить сделать это сейчас, но тут в его голову пришла другая мысль.

— Ты обещал мне дать почитать свои стихи, — напомнил он.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Мо и, развернувшись к шкафу, принялся копаться на верхней, наиболее захламленной полке, где книги разных размеров стояли стопками, лежали боком и были поставлены под самыми причудливыми углами. — Там не совсем стихи, скорее поэма, собранная из разных кусочков. И она должна быть где-то здесь…

Впопыхах он слишком резко дернул за один из корешков и вся неровно стоящая на полке стопка полетела вниз, с грохотом рассыпавшись по полу.

— Я помогу, — сказал Вэйлон и наклонился поднять то, что упало буквально ему под ноги. Это была детская книга, которая называлась «Радуга в моем подвале». Автором значился Мо Сизлак. Он пролистал ее, покрутил в руках и снова посмотрел на обложку.

— Это твое? — моргнув, спросил Вэйлон.

— Ну, раз там значится мое имя, то очевидно что да, — он как раз ставил на место заново собранную неаккуратную стопку. — Есть еще четыре.

— Ничего себе. Ты пишешь детские книги!

— Когда в таверне нет посетителей, а это случается частенько, мне бывает скучно, — казалось, Мо оправдывается, хотя по выражению лица было понятно, что он гордится сделанным. — Они не пользовались бешеным успехом, честно говоря. Но вроде и не были провальными.

— Это здорово, правда. Не все пишут детские книги, когда им скучно.

— Мне просто хотелось получить за это деньги.

— Да неважно. Найди мне остальные четыре.

Мо довольно быстро вытащил из многострадальной стопки еще несколько таких же небольших книжиц и протянул ему.

— Пока это все, что могу тебе предложить, поэма явно не здесь. Возможно, стоит поискать в подвале.

— Что она делает в подвале?

— Меня тогда немного расстроила вся эта ситуация, так что я закинул ящик с остатками тиража куда подальше, — сказал Мо и бросил взгляд на книги в руках Вэйлона. — Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься читать их прямо сейчас?

— Возможно, одну.

— Тогда ложись с той стороны, где есть светильник.

Кровать и правда была не ахти какой огромной, но вдвоем они уместились вполне комфортно. Вэйлон все же взялся за чтение той самой книги, которую поднял с пола — про радугу — но не совсем рассчитал свои силы. Его сморило уже на первой странице и история тут была совершенно не при чем: просто он чертовски устал и в полной мере ощутил это лишь приняв горизонтальное положение. Дремота накатила так внезапно, что он даже и не понял, как это произошло: моргнул и больше не смог открыть глаза или пошевелиться.

Тем не менее Смитерс почувствовал, как кто-то — и он даже наверняка знал, кто именно — аккуратно снимает с него очки. Он даже предпринял попытку пожелать Мо спокойной ночи, но язык отказывался слушаться, и Вэйлон, окончательно сдавшись, провалился в глубокий сон.

На следующий день его ждал ранний визит в клинику. Теперь встречи с врачами стали настолько частыми, что это стало напоминать вторую работу. Жаловаться не приходилось: хотелось знать, в порядке ли организм, и если нет, то насколько все плохо. Вэйлон и в нормальном состоянии был довольно дотошным во всем, что касалось здоровья, а теперь и подавно — он даже завел отдельную записную книжку, где фиксировал изменения в своем самочувствии и спрашивал врачей о любой, пусть даже незначительной мелочи. Наверняка, это немного их раздражало, но в конце концов, Вэйлон имел на это право, раз уж решился стать подопытным кроликом не только для каких-то там пришельцев, но и для вполне обычных земных специалистов. Кое-кто из них наверняка сделает себе имя, написав уникальную научную работу о его случае, Смитерса это не слишком интересовало. Ему хотелось выйти из ситуации с минимальными потерями и, как бы ни было странно, пока ничего ужасного или из ряда вон выходящего не происходило. Не считая, конечно, самого факта беременности и связанных с ним неудобств.

— Знаете, человеческий организм невероятно быстро умеет адаптироваться к изменениям, — разглядывая очередные распечатки его анализов, рассеянно сказал доктор Грин. — Так что для вашего состояния вы в относительной норме, если это слово вообще здесь уместно. Случай-то уникальный.

— Да-да, я в курсе, — устало вздохнул Вэйлон. — Но я не только о себе спрашиваю. Эти… эмбрионы — они точно в порядке? Никаких отклонений?

Он неизменно задавал этот вопрос каждый раз и, кажется, сам от него успел устать.

— Поверьте, мы проверили все, что возможно на этом сроке, — терпеливо ответил доктор Грин. — И то, что невозможно, тоже. Но я понимаю ваше желание покончить с этим быстрее.

— Нет, нет, не в этом дело, — поспешно ответил Вэйлон. — Я правда хочу знать, что с ними все хорошо. У меня нет в этом деле научного интереса, мне просто не хочется быть инкубатором для каких-нибудь сиамских близнецов, жизнь для которых будет настоящим адом. Это было бы немного… негуманно?

— Оу, — доктор поднял взгляд от бумаг, которые держал в руках, и посмотрел на него так, словно видел впервые. — Я понимаю. Но сейчас и правда нет поводов для беспокойства. К тому же по контракту мы обязаны вас обо всем информировать.

— Я помню, — до подписания Вэйлон прицельно изучал бумаги с неделю, чтобы учесть все подвохи.

— Скажу честно, — Грин сложил руки на столе и наклонился чуть вперед. — Нам нет особо большой разницы, довести дело до конца или вмешаться с помощью операции и, так сказать, наконец посмотреть на все это изнутри. Случай и так сенсационный. Так что скрывать или недоговаривать вам что-либо не имеет смысла.

Смитерс кивнул. Он верил в хорошие побуждения, но было спокойнее, когда люди сразу озвучивали свои выгоды, не увиливая и не заговаривая зубы. Не то чтобы ответ доктора Грина вселил в него уверенность в завтрашнем дне, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Вэйлона и правда беспокоило не только собственное здоровье, вот только родительские инстинкты были здесь вовсе не при чем. Ведь если это правда, не ошибка диагностирования — на которую он в глубине души все еще немного надеялся — судьба живых существ могла стать и его ответственностью.

Он уже тысячу раз представил, что они появляются на свет с какими-то несовместимыми с нормальным существованием пороками. Возможно, Вэйлону не стоило об этом так часто думать, но подобный опыт и чувство вины — это не то, с чем он хотел бы жить потом до конца своих дней. В конце концов, он был взрослым и принял, возможно, не самое удачное решение в жизни, поддавшись какому-то странному импульсу и одновременно давлению с нескольких сторон. Никто другой, и уж точно не тот, кто пока еще находится только в проекте и формально не существует, не должен был страдать из-за этого. Тем не менее, о том, что его беспокоит моральная сторона вопроса, Вэйлон попросту соврал. После стольких лет работы с мистером Бернсом многие принципиальные вещи стали для него не такими уж принципиальными. Он просто боялся этой ответственности до чертиков.

Но что он мог сделать прямо сейчас? Следить за своим состоянием, бесконечно доставать врачей глупыми вопросами и учиться измерять время не днями и месяцами, а неделями. Поначалу это было непривычно, но Вэйлон довольно быстро втянулся. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что это как-то помогало отделять его обычную жизнь от этой новой и тайной, словно существующей в выдуманной реальности. У него привычного было утро и день, семь часов до полудня или полночь, июнь или сентябрь, середина месяца и его конец. У того, другого Вэйлона были недели — с четвертой по седьмую он чувствовал себя уставшим и сонным, на восьмой его начало тошнить, на пятнадцатой будто бы стало полегче, не считая перепадов настроения и повышенной раздражительности. А на семнадцатой произошло нечто такое, что повергло Вэйлона в полнейший ступор: у него начал расти живот.

Он знал о том, что это рано или поздно случится, это было черт побери самое логичное, что вообще можно себе вообразить, но от того оказалось не менее шокирующим. Казалось, еще несколько дней назад тело выглядело вполне обычно, а потом живот чуть ниже пупка округлился и немного увеличился — почти незаметно, даже если присмотреться, но Вэйлон очень сильно присматривался. С колотящимся от волнения сердцем он разглядывал себя в зеркале минут с десять: так пристально, что устали глаза. И нет, ему не показалось. С этими ужасными неделями тошноты Вэйлон немного потерял в весе, так что округлость казалась заметной — она была плотной и гладкой, вовсе не похожей на те животики, которыми обзаводятся мужчины после определенного возраста. Устав немигающим взглядом пялиться на свое обнаженное отражение в большом зеркале на дверце шкафа, он закрыл глаза и положил на живот ладонь. Все это было ужасающе и поразительно — тем, что происходит на самом деле.

Чуть позже, уже одевшись и собравшись на работу, Вэйлон расплакался над тарелкой с хлопьями. Его вдруг накрыло пониманием, что жизнь уже никогда не будет такой, как прежде. Так, словно это в целом обычное проявление беременности вдруг сделало его состояние еще более реальным и неотвратимым. Как ни странно, после этого он почувствовал себя воодушевленно: изменения означали, что часть пути пройдена и что бы там ни было впереди, осталось намного меньше долгих недель, когда ощущаешь свое тело непривычным, другим, не принадлежащим тебе.

Весь тот знаменательный день Вэйлон только и делал, что тайком, как только представлялась возможность, тянул руку к животу, будто хотел удостовериться в его реальности. Казалось, он больше, чем есть на самом деле, и все это замечают. Ближе к ночи Смитерс так издергался, что не выдержал и, наплевав на планы лечь пораньше, написал Мо с вопросом, не хочет ли тот увидеться. Точнее, не против ли он приехать, как только освободится. Он впервые вот так прямо просил Мо о встрече и сильно разволновался в ожидании ответа, который, последовал не сразу, хотя сообщение и было прочитано.

Выждав бесконечные десять минут, Вэйлон добавил: «Я приготовлю ужин».

Звучало немного по-дурацки, но уж точно лучше, чем сообщать, что им нужно срочно поговорить, и без толку нагнетать этим атмосферу. Мо ответил через несколько секунд.

«Конечно. Если у тебя что-то срочное, то могу хоть сейчас».

Готовность сорваться с места и приехать сейчас показалась Вэйлону довольно трогательной.

«Нет, ничего срочного. Тем более, я еще не дома. Просто позвони, когда закончишь».

Немного подумав, он поставил в конце смайлик-сердечко.

Вэйлон не слишком удивился и даже обрадовался, что Мо приехал чуть раньше, чем обычно — наверняка разогнал всех в баре под каким-то дурацким предлогом или вовсе без него. Сам он только-только успел поставить в духовку запеканку с мясом и как раз резал салат: после долгих недель тошноты и недомогания возможность нормально поесть ужасно радовала.

— Что-то случилось? — с порога спросил Мо, оглядывая его с ног до головы.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Вэйлон. Он ощущал себя немного не в своей тарелке, не зная, стоит ли говорить сейчас о том, что его беспокоит. А главное, почему очередные физиологические изменения так его взволновали.

— Тогда хочешь помогу тебе с готовкой чего-нибудь, что ты там задумал?

— Нет, не нужно, можешь просто посидеть рядом. Я пока пользуюсь тем, что могу снова смотреть на продукты без отвращения.

Мо лишь пожал плечами: мол, как пожелаешь. Он честно развлекал Вэйлона ничего не значащей болтовней о прошедшем дне, краем глаза наблюдая, как тот дорезает овощи в салат и смешивает все в большой миске.

— Так что же стряслось? — спросил Мо снова, стоило Вэйлону вымыть руки и снять фартук.

— То, что я захотел увидеться, вовсе не значит… — начал было он, но стушевался и отвел взгляд.

— Брось, Вэйлон, я не первый год работаю за барной стойкой, — с серьезным видом сказал Мо. — Выражение лица человека, которому горит чем-то поделиться, я ни с каким другим не спутаю.

— Ладно, это не то чтобы очень существенно, — он на мгновение приложил ладони к начинающим пылать щекам и выпалил. — Просто он вырос.

— Кто? — непонимающе моргнул Мо. — Индекс Доу Джонса?

Вэйлон закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Мой живот, — терпеливо пояснил он, для большей точности сделав характерный жест руками, обозначая предполагаемые границы этого самого роста.

Мо втупился в него таким пристальным взглядом, что начало зудеть под кожей. Тем не менее, он терпеливо стоял и не двигался, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции.

— Я не вижу никаких изменений, — наконец заключил он. — Повернись боком.

— Под одеждой все равно не видно, — пробормотал Вэйлон. Чувствовал он себя при этом по-дурацки и даже не удивился бы, если бы Мо решил посмеяться над ситуацией, но тот был чертовски серьезен.

— Тогда нужно что-то сделать с этим, — заключил Мо с необычайно деловым видом и, поднявшись из-за стола, подошел вплотную. Вэйлон хотел что-то ответить или даже возразить, но вместо этого замер на месте, скосив глаза вниз и глядя как Мо быстро развязывает его бабочку и принимается расстегивать пуговицы на воротнике.

— Я мог бы, ну знаешь, просто приподнять рубашку, — прошептал Вэйлон, разглядывая его сосредоточенное лицо.

— Поздно уже, я почти закончил, — тоже шепотом ответил Мо, быстро справляясь с последними пуговицами, и отступил на полшага назад.

— Ну что? — кашлянув, поинтересовался Вэйлон, уже не совсем понимая, о чем конкретно спрашивает.

— Подожди, — Мо обошел его сбоку и остановился. — Не уверен, что я действительно вижу изменения. Ты, в конце концов, не разгуливал при мне без одежды.

— Я не знаю, зачем тебе это рассказываю. Просто это так странно.

— Думаю, мне лучше… Можно мне потрогать?

— Да, — кивнул Вэйлон, чувствуя как сердце внезапно заходится в быстром-быстром ритме. Он себе немного не так представлял этот разговор, изначально планируя просто пожаловаться на очередное тревожащее его изменение. И уж точно не думал, что будет вот так стоять посреди собственной кухни в расстегнутой рубашке, пока Мо прижимается к нему со спины и медленно водит чуть подрагивающими пальцами по бокам вверх и вниз. Вэйлон закрыл глаза и перехватил его руку, чтобы положить себе на живот и накрыть сверху ладонью. Они на мгновение замерли в таком положении, почти не двигаясь и не произнося ни звука.

Вэйлон чувствовал как часто вздымается грудь прижимающегося к нему Мо, какая теплая у него ладонь и как его дыхание щекочет шею. Казалось, мир вмиг сузился до них двоих, стоящих посреди комнаты так близко друг к другу, и даже причина, почему они это делают была уже не столь важна.

— Я, конечно, не эксперт, — глухо сказал Мо, поглаживая кончиками пальцев живот Вэйлона. — Но мне кажется, что это удивительно.

— Не уверен, что это слово передает все мои впечатления, — проговорил он не без труда. Дыхание перехватывало, а от легких прикосновений по коже бежали мелкие россыпи мурашек. Так и не открывая глаз, он немного подался назад и прижался к Мо еще теснее, будто в этом действительно была необходимость. Тот шумно выдохнул и провел приоткрытыми губами по шее Вэйлона, заставив его вздрогнуть.

Тело будто вспомнило, какими волнующими могут быть прикосновения, как сладко тянет в паху и туманится в голове от предвкушения. Он почти решился развернуться и поцеловать Мо, но таймер электродуховки издал резкий писк и наваждение схлынуло. Открыв глаза, Вэйлон отстранился и отойдя на пару шагов развернулся — Мо выглядел немного ошарашенным, будто не мог понять, как здесь оказался.

— У меня уже все готово, — выпалил Смитерс, совершенно не зная, куда деть руки. — Давай садиться ужинать.

— Ага, — кивнул Мо, сделав неуверенное движение, словно хотел шагнуть ему навстречу. — Я… Мне надо в туалет.

Не дождавшись ответа, он быстро вышел из кухни, а Вэйлон выдохнул — облегченно и разочарованно. Хотелось узнать, получить подтверждение, что Мо почувствовал это притяжение, этот искрящийся и сгущающиеся вокруг них воздух, что им обоим хотелось одного и того же. В то же время, он и сам был не уверен, что действительно готов сделать этот шаг сейчас.

К возвращению Мо он уже успел вытащить запеканку из духовки и немного успокоиться. Слегка смущаясь и держась друг от друга на небольшом расстоянии, они вместе накрыли на стол и уселись есть.

— Думаю, — сказал Мо, наконец решившись посмотреть прямо на Вэйлона, — твой живот никто не заметит. Конечно, если не решит его потрогать.

— Вряд ли это возможно где-то, кроме как на осмотре у врача, — сказал Вэйлон, отводя взгляд. — Но ты меня и правда немного успокоил.

Градус напряжения после этого вроде бы понизился и остаток вечера они провели вполне обычно. Мо жаловался на треплющих нервы клиентов и адски вымотавшую его рабочую неделю — выглядел он и правда уставшим, так что после ужина Вэйлон предложил отправиться спать пораньше. Уже в постели Мо привычно обнял его со спины и немного неуверенно положил ладонь не на бок, а на живот. Вэйлон ободряюще накрыл его пальцы своими, чувствуя как он расслабляется. Ему самому сейчас было хорошо и спокойно, этот простой жест принес странное и нелогичное ощущение защищенности. Мо размеренно засопел уже буквально через несколько минут, а Вэйлон еще с час просто лежал, закрыв глаза и толком ни о чем не думая, пока и сам не провалился в сон.

Проснулся он ни свет ни заря, еще до звонка будильника и в этот раз не от кошмара, а от непривычного и дискомфортного ощущения в теле. Вэйлон несколько раз моргнул и пошевелился, прежде чем понял, что его беспокоит: это был неожиданно крепкий и болезненный стояк, в паху все пульсировало и горело огнем. Казалось, тело взбунтовалось и теперь требует компенсации за месяцы без малейшей мысли о сексе. Мо все еще спал, теперь повернувшись к Вэйлону спиной, так что выскользнуть из-под одеяла, не потревожив его, оказалось несложно.

Чертыхаясь и морщась, Смитерс добрел до ванной, закрыл за собой дверь и, повернув замок, несколько раз подергал ручку, проверяя не откроется ли дверь — сейчас ему хотелось максимального уединения. Недолго думая, он быстро снял пижаму, залез в душ и включил прохладную воду. С минуту он старательно мерз и окончательно просыпался, но это ни разу не помогло избавиться от проблемы. Тяжело вздохнув, Вэйлон повернул кран с горячей водой и обхватил ладонью ноющий член. Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос — настолько яркими ему показались ощущения. Он закрыл глаза, оперся одной рукой о стену и принялся дрочить быстрыми, резкими движениями — хотелось скорее избавиться от этого состояния, достичь разрядки. В голове будто сами собой всплыли воспоминания о вчерашней ситуации в кухне: тепле чужого тела, легких мурашках от прикосновений, осторожном поцелуе в шею. Ему не понадобилось прикладывать ни малейших усилий, чтобы живо представить, как Мо сдвигает руку ниже, расстегивает его ремень и приспускает трусы, высвобождая твердый член. Как дрочит ему уверенно и быстро, шепча что-то на ухо и потираясь стояком о задницу. Вэйлон кончил с коротким вскриком, вздрагивая и жмурясь до звездочек под опущенными веками. Если бы он не опирался о стену, то наверняка не удержался бы на ногах. Уже позже, вытершись и накинув банный халат, он поймал себя на том, что напевает под нос прилипчивую мелодию, которую услышал вчера по радио. Вэйлон решил, что такие изменения в самочувствии, пожалуй, устраивают его больше, чем постоянная тошнота и недомогание.

Как же он ошибался! Вся следующая неделя превратилась в настоящее испытание, в течение которого он просто-напросто старался не думать о сексе. Нет, это конечно не доставляло каких-то критичных неудобств и не требовало немедленно отлучаться в туалет, но сфокусировать свое внимание на делах Вэйлону стало предельно сложно. Теперь он не выходил из дому без того, чтобы не подрочить: так можно было хотя бы до обеда чувствовать себя нормальным человеком, а не повернутом на сексе подростком в период гормонального бума. Ближе к вечеру кровь явно устремлялась из мозга к нижним органам, и соображать было уже труднее. Вэйлон вовсе не думал ни о чем особо эротичном специально, отдельные картинки и образы будто сами собой вываливались из подсознания, чертовски мешая взаимодействовать с реальностью.

Присутствие мистера Бернса дополнительно волновало, поскольку оказалось, что он довольно часто прикасается к нему: берет за локоть, опирается на плечо или требует помощи, чтобы выйти из машины. Пару раз Вэйлон зависал во время обсуждения важных вопросов по работе станции, иной раз дергался от прикосновений и неосознанно отшатывался в сторону, чем вызывал немалое недоумение Бернса. Но чаще всего его занимали мысли о Мо, отдельные и очень яркие воспоминания о его голосе, о прикосновениях, о ночных объятиях и осторожных поцелуях.

В клинике на стыдливый вопрос о том, нормальна ли такая внезапная активизация либидо, не сказали ничего революционного. Было даже немного жаль, что это более чем ожидаемо и никакой коррекции не подлежит. Вэйлон не без легкого раздражения выслушал небольшую лекцию о пользе секса во время беременности, в ходе которой понял, что даже медицина в этот раз настроена против него.

Но все это была ерунда, по сравнению с тем, во что превратились сны — кошмары приобрели яркую эротическую окраску, при этом продолжая оставаться кошмарами. Десятки липких щупалец срывали с него одежду, обвивали со всех сторон, без устали гладили руки, ноги, шею, лицо, живот и грудь. Ласкали его неумолимо и настойчиво, проникая в рот и мягко ввинчиваясь в задницу. В этих снах Вэйлон задыхался от ужаса и наслаждения, а затем просыпался перепуганный, в холодном поту, с каменным стояком или влажным пятном на пижаме. Пару раз в такие беспокойные ночи он машинально искал рядом Мо, еще не открыв глаза протягивал руку, чтобы нащупать его рядом.

Только вот ночевал Вэйлон теперь один: он намеренно избегал встреч с Мо под предлогом того, что занят или слишком устал. Исключительно потому, что точно знал, чем теперь закончится первая же их встреча. Его пугали собственные желания, пугало то, что Мо откажется или, наоборот, согласится, и это в итоге испортит их отношения. В конце концов, у Смитерса ни разу не складывалось ни с кем всерьез и надолго, а оставаться после секса друзьями он не особо умел. Наверное, стоило попросту поговорить об этом с самим Мо, но Вэйлон не мог набраться смелости или придумать хотя бы пару мало мальски подходящих фраз.

Он раз за разом отказывался от встречи, втайне опасаясь и надеясь, что Мо приедет без приглашения. Несколько раз поздно вечером Вэйлон даже подходил к двери, потому что был почти уверен: вот-вот раздастся стук или звонок. Однажды показалось, что снаружи кто-то стоит, и он несколько минут стоял прислушиваясь, но когда распахнул дверь, за ней никого не было.

Первый за долгое время выходной в одиночестве стал пустым и бестолковым: Вэйлон немного погулял по парку, прошелся по магазинам в торговом центре, так ничего в итоге и не купив, а затем поехал домой, где решил занять себя разбором содержимого шкафа с разным барахлом. Тогда-то он и нашел заброшенное пару лет назад вязание: мотки ниток и спицы, сложенные в большую картонную коробку. А затем до поздней ночи никак не мог угомониться, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы считать петли и вспомнить, как быстро управлялся со всем этим раньше. Получившийся шарф был чуть кривоватым и таким длинным, что им можно было обмотать половину Спрингфилда. Вэйлон аккуратно сложил его в шкаф, чтобы когда-нибудь потом распустить и переделать заново: результат ему не очень понравился, но вот процесс определенно принес удовольствие и стоил потраченного времени.

Так что теперь Вэйлон таскал с собой нитки и спицы, хватаясь за вязание когда выдавалось свободное время. Это помогало хоть немного отвлекаться от беспокоящих его мыслей и образов, фокусировать внимание — вот как сейчас, во время очередного вечера в особняке.

Проблемы с давлением у мистера Бернса были вполне реальной причиной, почему Вэйлон действительно не мог ни с кем увидеться: всю вторую половину рабочей недели он провел не дома и даже при большом желании не смог бы отлучиться со своего поста. Конечно, они с Мо общались в мессенджере и перезванивались иногда, но этого оказалось мало. Вслушиваясь в его голос в трубке, Вэйлон ловил себя на том, что тоскует — по тактильному контакту, уютным вечерам в гостиной и даже возможности раздражаться из-за брошенных не там, где нужно, вещей. Он был немного зол на себя за то, что вообще затеял всю эту игру в прятки: в конце концов, Вэйлон оставался разумным и мыслящим человеком, который вполне мог справиться со своим неуместным возбуждением или договориться с Мо о любых комфортных для них обоих правилах общения.

— Смитерс, бросайте свои маленькие носочки, мне пора отправляться спать, — отвлек его от мыслей мистер Бернс, который уже отложил книгу и теперь, склонив голову, наблюдал за движениями спиц.

— Это свитер, — терпеливо сказал Вэйлон и, поправив очки, встал. Сегодня он уже пережил мучение с купанием Монти, который вполне привычно и без тени смущения раздевался перед ним, требовал намылить спину и опирался на плечо мокрой ладонью. Так что сейчас задача в целом была не очень сложной: уложить его в кровать, измерить давление и самому отправиться отдыхать.

— Да мне без разницы, — отмахнулся Бернс. — Вам пора домой, вы мне за последние дни чертовски надоели.

— Что? — не понял он. Буквально днем в особняк приезжал врач, который сообщил, что с Монти все в полном порядке. Тем не менее, Бернс все равно потребовал, чтобы Вэйлон остался сегодня рядом — на всякий случай. Было даже сложно поверить, что сейчас, посреди ночи он передумал.

— Ступайте прочь, — сказал Бернс, поднявшись из кресла, и махнул рукой, словно хотел указать ему направление. — Не утомляйте меня, я не хочу повторять в третий раз.

— Но может… — робко начал Вэйлон, все еще сбитый с толку этим резким изменением курса.

— Не может, — вздохнул Бернс утомленно и для пущей убедительности зевнул. — Давайте-давайте, чтобы до понедельника я вас не видел. Кыш!

— Как скажете, сэр, — согласился он, сгребая с дивана свое вязание, и чувствуя себя растерянным из-за этой неожиданно свалившейся на голову свободы действий.

Наверное, стоило поехать к себе и как минимум проверить, не завелись ли за три дня в его холодильнике альтернативные формы жизни, не прорвало ли трубу и в порядке ли коллекция Стейси Малибу. Тем не менее, припарковавшись возле дома, он не спешил сразу выходить из машины. Несмотря на поздний час, Вэйлон не устал, скорее был воодушевленным — как школьник, которому сообщили, что уроки отменяются и теперь целая куча времени в его распоряжении. В кармане просигналил мобильный: пришло новое сообщение от Мо.

«Иногда я действительно ненавижу пятницы. Они опять сломали мой музыкальный автомат», — написал он.

Вэйлон почти не раздумывал, прежде чем написать ответ.

«Если у тебя еще остались силы на общение или что угодно другое, то могу приехать к тебе».

Не успел он даже увидеть, прочитано сообщение или нет, как на экране высветился входящий вызов.

— Ты пошутить решил что ли? — спросил Мо вместо приветствия.

— Слегка поздновато для шуток, как по мне. Просто я уже свободен. И если ты тоже, то я мог бы приехать.

— Ко мне домой?

— Да.

— Ладно, — сказал Мо, издав неуверенный смешок. — Я как раз туда еду, так что… Знаешь, мне казалось, что ты меня теперь вроде как избегаешь.

— Я правда был занят, — вздохнул Смитерс, ощущая легкий укол вины за эту полуправду.

— Это хорошо. В смысле, не хорошо, что ты был занят, а… — он прервался, чтобы прокричать кому-то в сторону. — Да, мать твою, смотри, куда прешь!

— Давай поговорим, когда я приеду? — предложил Вэйлон. — Не хочу, чтобы ты попал в аварию.

— Меньше придурков на дорогах от этого не станет, — недовольно отозвался Мо.

— Ну, возможно, ты хотя бы сам им не будешь, — усмехнулся Вэйлон. — Буду через полчаса.

Он прервал связь и посмотрел на темнеющие окна собственной квартиры. Решив, что проверка холодильника и прочей ерунды уж как-то подождут до завтра, Вэйлон завел машину и тронулся с места.

***

Мо открыл раньше, чем он успел занести руку, чтобы постучать в дверь.

— Привет, — сказал Вэйлон, замирая на пороге. Неуверенность нахлынула на него волной: в конце концов он не имел права вот так сваливаться на голову посреди ночи. Наверное, это было немного бесцеремонно.

— У тебя все в порядке? — окидывая его пристальным взглядом, поинтересовался Мо.

— Да, в полном, — Вэйлон кивнул. — Извини, что я так внезапно. Просто я… Знаешь, кажется, я соскучился.

— О, — смутился Мо, отводя взгляд и едва заметно улыбаясь. — Я вроде как тоже.

— Я рад, что это взаимно, — Вэйлон почувствовал, как и на его лице против воли расцветает довольная и наверняка глупая улыбка.

— Ты так и будешь стоять на пороге? — спохватился Мо, то сцепляя, то опуская руки. — У меня, конечно, тут полный бардак сейчас, пытаюсь избавиться от старого хлама и сделать небольшой ремонт.

— Плевать на бардак, — отмахнулся он, проходя в дом. В коридоре и правда стояли какие-то коробки, нагроможденные друг на друга как попало.

— Если ты собираешься меня обнять, — жестом остановил его Мо, — предупреждаю, что мне сначала нужно снять рабочий фартук. На него что только сегодня не проливалось и не брызгало.

— Даже знать не желаю, — помотал головой Вэйлон и, подождав пока он снимет фартук, обвил руками за талию.

— Кажется, в меня упирается твой огромный как арбуз живот, — сообщил Мо негромко, поглаживая его по спине.

— Эй!

— Да я шучу. Просто мы будто год не виделись.

Вэйлон, хоть убей, не смог бы точно сказать, о чем конкретно они говорили тем вечером. Обо всем подряд и ни о чем: о прошедшей неделе, о последних городских новостях и даже каких-то популярных мемах из интернета. Зато он точно помнил интонации Мо и то, как блестели его глаза, когда Вэйлон смеялся над очередной шуткой. Они засиделась совсем допоздна, поглощая приготовленные в четыре руки сэндвичи из того, что нашлось в холодильнике, и временами отвлекаясь на фоновое бормотание телевизора, где шло скучное ночное шоу с грудастой ведущей. Уже в душе, под теплыми струями воды Вэйлон практически дремал. Он даже умудрился забыть на полке возле раковины очки, так что до спальни шел щурясь и на всякий случай придерживаясь за стену — в не слишком хорошо знакомом доме можно было наткнуться на что угодно. Он честно пытался дождаться, пока Мо придет из ванной, но все равно отключился раньше. Сквозь сон Вэйлон почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать рядом и то, как теплая ладонь гладил его по бедру, боку, скользит по груди и животу.

«Черт, как же хорошо», — подумал Вэйлон, а может даже пробормотал это вслух и окончательно провалился в сон, который в этот раз вовсе не был кошмаром. Он находился в кромешной темноте, которая не ощущалась пугающей и тревожной, скорее уютной, словно плотное одеяло, в которое можно завернуться с головой. Чьи-то руки касались его плечей и груди, задевая ставшие невероятно чувствительными соски. Вэйлон протянул руку вперед, чтобы коснуться теплой кожи, нащупать плечо шею, ухо, взъерошить пальцами завитки волос на затылке.

— Привет, Моррис, — прошептал он, придвигаясь ближе. Конечно, это не мог оказаться кто-то другой, Вэйлон был в этом полностью уверен. Так можно быть уверенным только во сне: даже если не видишь лица человека, даже если у него и вовсе другая, незнакомая внешность.

Темнота помогала чувствовать все острее и ярче: как Мо настойчиво и мягко гладит его поясницу, щекочет шею и мочку уха горячим дыханием. Хотелось больше, теснее, ближе, и он скользнул ладонью на живот Мо, спустился ниже к паху, пробираясь кончиками пальцев под резинку трусов. Вэйлону удалось поймать его удовлетворенный выдох своим ртом, слизать с губ, углубить поцелуй, одновременно обхватывая твердый член крепче. Только тогда он наконец понял, что вовсе не спит, что утренний свет пробивается сквозь опущенные веки, а Мо рядом с ним вполне реальный, живой и теплый, толкается в ласкающую его ладонь и жадно целует в ответ.

Вэйлон замер, огорошенный осознанием происходящего, и быстро отстранился. За окном было уже светло и он мог прекрасно рассмотреть лицо растрепанного и вовсе не сонного Мо, который уставился на него в ответ непонимающе и даже немного испуганно.

— Только не говори, что ты сейчас видел прекрасный сон о каком-нибудь голливудском красавчике, а сейчас проснулся и очень удивился, — хрипло проговорил он.

— Я видел сон о тебе, — пробормотал Вэйлон, все еще не двигаясь. Сердце колотилось где-то в районе горла, мешая нормально говорить. — Но я не уверен, что продолжать прямо сейчас — хорошая идея.

— Сказал человек, который в буквальном смысле держит меня за член.

Спохватившись, Вэйлон убрал руку и положил ее Мо на грудь, будто бы обозначая расстояние, на котором им сейчас нужно держаться друг от друга. В собственном паху сладко тянуло и ныло.

— Мы не обязаны заниматься сексом просто из-за того, что мой организм теперь переклинило. Мне не хочется тебя использовать.

— Что если мне этого хочется?

— Ты уверен? — спросил Вэйлон, чувствуя, как начинают пылать щеки. — Уверен, что это твое желание, а не мысль, внушенная тебе… при похищении?

— Ну вот, — вздохнул Мо и нахмурился. Они все еще лежали так близко, что было видно каждое, даже самое крохотное изменение в выражении его лица. — Пришельцы — это самая дурацкая отмазка из всех, означающих «я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом».

— Я хочу этого, — умоляюще проговорил Вэйлон, окончательно теряясь, как сформулировать свою ускользающую мысль. — Просто мне нужно быть уверенным, что наши желания настоящие…

— Твой самый настоящий стояк упирается в мое бедро, — голос Мо стал тише и ниже, пальцы лежащей на пояснице Вэйлона руки осторожно двинулись вверх.

— Ты раньше даже не спал с мужчинами, — он моргнул, чувствуя как тело млеет от прикосновения, отзывается на него легкой дрожью.

— Это ведь не значит, что я не могу захотеть.

Взгляд Мо был полон надежды, желания и страха, и это казалось совершенно невыносимым, сбивало с толку. Вэйлон открыл рот, но так и не нашел нужных слов для ответа. Он окончательно запутался в том, чего хочет и что чувствует: вожделение, паника, сомнения и жалость навалились на него одновременно.

— Прости, мы поговорим об этом позже, — выпалил он, рывком вставая с кровати и направляясь к выходу из спальни. — Мне нужно… Я ненадолго.

Пока растерянный Мо хватал ртом воздух, он успел выскочить из комнаты и опрометью бросился в сторону ванной. Захлопнув за собой дверь, Вэйлон тяжело вздохнул — он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, а еще до сих пор был чертовски возбужден. Казалось, что тело все еще помнит недавние прикосновения и уже скучает по теплым, немного шершавым ладоням, скользящим по коже. Недолго думая, Вэйлон приспустил трусы и обхватил ноющий член пальцами: снять напряжение, просто снять напряжение, чтобы можно было нормально соображать. Он сделал несколько быстрых движений рукой и тихо охнул.

— Эй, Вэйлон, я знаю, что ты там, — внезапно проговорил Мо из-за закрытой двери.

Молчать в этом случае было бы как-то странно и нелогично.

— Дай мне немного побыть одному, — умоляюще произнес он, слегка сжимая член у основания. То, что Мо стоит совсем рядом, наверняка догадываясь, что сейчас происходит в ванной, только сильнее заводило, в груди и в животе расцветало стыдливое, щекотное удовольствие.

— Я просто хотел кое-что сказать, пока не передумал, — было странно, почему он раньше не замечал, насколько сексуально звучат хриплые нотки в голосе Мо. Вэйлон осторожно приблизился к двери и, прислонившись к ней лбом, прикрыл глаза.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, стараясь дышать как можно тише. Теперь он дрочил себе медленно и неспешно, оставив возможность слушать и понимать смысл произнесенных слов.

— Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, но я совершенно уверен в том, что мне нравится тебя трогать, нравится как ты пахнешь, и нравится тебя целовать.

Вэйлон закусил губу и задвигал ладонью немного быстрее. Было так легко представить, что никакой двери между ними нет, а Мо стоит рядом, жадно глядя на него и не решаясь прикоснуться.

— Черт, да у меня на тебя так стоит, что мои трусы сейчас все еще похожи на небольшую скаутскую палатку! — продолжал он. — И даже если это что-то такое, что мне внушили пришельцы… Если я этого хочу и ты тоже… Почему нам не должно быть наплевать?

Он замолчал и какое-то время в тишине были слышны лишь тяжелые, прерывистые вдохи и выдохи, доносящиеся с той стороны двери.

— Мне параллельно, даже если наш секс будут транслировать в десяти галактиках в качестве развлекательного шоу, — вновь отозвался Мо, а потом заговорил другим тоном: еще более хриплым и низким. — Не знаю, что тебе нравится и как ты любишь, но был бы не против попробовать все, что ты захочешь, — его голос задрожал и по телу Вэйлона тоже пробежала дрожь, словно от легкого, дразнящего касания пальцев.

Мо негромко кашлянул, прежде чем продолжить.

— Знаешь, я бы мог отсосать тебе прямо сейчас… Прижав тебя к стене в ванной и стоя перед тобой на коленях. Я никогда такого не делал раньше, но сейчас я хочу… Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус и узнать, как быстро ты можешь кончить…

Дальше Вэйлон уже не расслышал. Он так ярко представил, как Мо сосредоточенно и старательно насаживается ртом на его член — сильно, до синяков сжимая пальцы на бедре — что сдерживаться дальше стало невозможно. Вэйлон задвигал рукой — быстрее, резче — и почти сразу провалился в оргазм, даже не стараясь приглушить громкий стон. В ушах слегка звенело, а колени подрагивали, так что он медленно опустился на пол и прислонился спиной к ближайшей стене. В коридоре было подозрительно тихо.

— Ты там еще жив? — наконец спросил Мо крайне обеспокоенным тоном, а затем постучал и даже подергал ручку.

— Если тебе интересно, — ответил Вэйлон, медленно моргая и все еще приходя в себя, — кажется, я только что кончил под звук твоего голоса. И немного запачкал дверь в ванную.

— Охуеть, — не сдержался Мо и, помолчав несколько секунд, неуверенно продолжил: — Я тогда вернусь в спальню, чтобы сделать что-то со своей… э-э-э… Палаткой. Наверное, поговорить и правда лучше потом.

Его шаги быстро отдалились и затихли, а Вэйлон, все так же сидящий на полу, закрыл лицо руками и беззвучно рассмеялся. Он все еще чувствовал себя немного глупо и странно, но вместе с тем неожиданно умиротворенно.

Предстоящий разговор с Мо его больше не пугал. Наверное, Вэйлон даже вполне готов был больше не прятаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Факт про то, что Вэйлон круто умеет вязать взять из игры The Simpsons: Tapped Out (там этому посвящен отдельный квест).  
> * Упоминание о попытке самоубийства Мо из серии "Whiskey Business".  
> * Осведомленность о книгах Геймана и информация о том, что Мо написал пять детских книжек из серии "The Book Job" (если вы ее еще не видели, бегите смотреть).
> 
> Короче, я решила упоминать некоторые канонные штуки, о которых точно помню, откуда они)) И — уф! — я наконец дописала эту главу. Поверить не могу, что все ее содержание я хотела втулить в предыдущую. Мне сложно оценить, как получилось: иногда кажется, что я слишком углубилась в переживания Вэйлона, но блин, это было так интересно! Надеюсь, вам будет интересно тоже.
> 
> Наверное, перед написанием следующей главы мне нужен будет небольшой перерыв, ведь мы наконец переключимся на Мо, узнаем что там как, погрузимся в рейтинговые и не только рейтинговые радости, а еще вместе с ним напортачим. Короче, вот такой мини-анонс. Не переключайтесь! Буду очень благодарна за ваши впечатления.


	6. Ожидание

Терпение никогда не было сильной стороной Мо: об этом знал он сам, знали его друзья, знали все, кто хоть раз забредал в его таверну и даже те, кто лишь случайно проходил мимо нее. Тем более удивительно было, что в ожидании Вэйлона, который застрял в ванной на битый час, Мо накрыло необычайным спокойствием. Он даже не сидел под дверью и не поглядывал на часы каждые пять минут: как минимум потому, что занял руки мытьем посуды, которой за неделю в раковине накопилось порядком.

На то, чтобы подрочить, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, все еще пахнущую Вэйлоном, ушла каких-то пара минут. Потом Мо немного полежал в кровати, приходя в себя и выравнивая дыхание, после чего воспользовался найденными в недрах тумбочки салфетками и спустился вниз. Возле двери ванной он лишь немного замешкался — там шумела вода, а значит Смитерс, скорее всего, не сбежал в ужасе, а это было уже неплохо.

После весьма волнительного пробуждения, странного разговора и яркого оргазма Мо чувствовал себя немного вымотанным, но вполне довольным жизнью. Конечно, он волновался, не совсем понимая, как будет дальше складываться общение, но не настолько, чтобы бегать кругами по дому и в панике творить глупости. Наверное, лимит безумных поступков на это утро был уже исчерпан, так что теперь настал черед обыденных действий — мытье посуды в список подобных вписывалось идеально.

Мо вовсе не лукавил, когда сказал, что похищение не так уж сильно шокировало его: возможно, он так и не смог до конца осознать произошедшее, и странные пришельцы, и странный секс с использованием какой-то биохрени так и остались в сознании чем-то вроде очень яркого сна. А внезапно появившийся в его жизни Смитерс — наоборот — был даже слишком реальным, его в буквальном смысле можно было потрогать, чтобы убедиться в этом. Он был одним из немногих в городе, кто относился к Мо, как к вполне нормальному человеку: во всяком случае, он не переходил на другую сторону дороги при встрече и не делал вид, что они незнакомы. С ним было не слишком сложно общаться, потому что не приходилось мучительно подыскивать слова, чтобы казаться кем-то другим, не собой, кем-то лучшим, чем Мо есть на самом деле. В конце концов, он уже давно произвел первое впечатление, так что смысла дергаться в этом плане особо не видел.

Конечно, Вэйлон бывал раздражительным и ворчливым, уставшим и растерянным, но ни разу не дал понять, что Мо лишний и несвоевременный со своим вниманием. Это, пожалуй, можно было расценить, как самый странный и определенно новый опыт в жизни Мо: он впервые так долго чувствовал себя кому-то нужным. Его, как минимум, не гнали прочь и, кажется, даже рады были видеть, что оказалось в своем роде удивительно, даже если предположить, что Вэйлоном двигало в основном отчаяние. Или, возможно, последствия шока: как бывает, когда перенесенное вместе жуткое и травмирующее событие сближает людей. Мо старался не загадывать наперед, надолго ли у них это — слишком сложно было спрогнозировать, как все может сложиться дальше.

А еще он ужасно боялся все испортить, поскольку раньше раз за разом с завидным упорством рушил все хорошее, что появлялось в его жизни. Особенно качественно и быстро удавалось уничтожать любые намеки на нормальные отношения с тем, кто ему нравится. Он или слишком торопил события, или слишком медлил, то сверх меры старался угождать, а то вел себя, как последняя скотина, никак не способный угадать, понять, уловить, когда и как будет более уместно себя вести. Сейчас Мо окончательно растерялся — он никогда не пробовал завязать романтические отношения с мужчиной и не совсем представлял, каким образом стоит действовать. Тем более, и ситуацию с беременностью Вэйлона сложно было отнести к заурядным.

Будь Смитерс женщиной, Мо определенно поспешил бы предложить ему побыстрее сыграть свадьбу, а может наломал бы дров иным неуместным поступком. Но — к счастью или сожалению — Вэйлон определенно был мужчиной, к тому же довольно хорошо знакомым Мо. Когда-то они даже пытались вместе строить бизнес, и при иных обстоятельствах, возможно, могли бы стать хорошими друзьями. Наверное, из этого можно было исходить для начала: попытаться подружиться. По крайней мере это у Мо с некоторыми людьми не так уж плохо получалось, так что он решил, что придерживаться подобной стратегии будет вполне неплохо.

Единственное, чего он совсем не понимал — как правильно реагировать на то, что Вэйлон беременный. Полностью игнорировать его странное положение было бы глупо. В конце концов этот фактор и стал решающим для их общения. В целом Мо спокойно воспринимал все, связанное с физиологией: когда-то он пытался подзаработать на оказании нелегальных медицинских услуг и довольно много читал, смотрел и слушал о том, как работают человеческие тела. Он несколько раз прошел разные бесплатные курсы по оказанию первой медицинской помощи и побывал в морге на самом настоящем вскрытии. С заработком тогда толком не выгорело, но Мо вполне неплохо представлял, где какие органы расположены, как правильно делать искусственное дыхание и почему нельзя засовывать человеку ложку в рот во время приступа эпилепсии. В вопросы беременности он особо не углублялся, но в общих чертах знал, что к чему — во всяком случае, что касалось физических проявлений. Один раз он даже побывал на родах под видом интерна просто потому, что было ужасно интересно. А вот как вести себя с беременными он не понимал даже примерно: конечно, если бы женщина в положении зашла к нему в таверну, он бы предложил ей присесть и выпить воды, но здесь речь шла совсем о другом.

Интернет был полон таких противоречивых данных, что голова шла кругом. Мо даже зарегистрировался на паре женских пабликов и написал несколько постов с вполне конкретными вопросами о том, что делать будущему отцу и как себя лучше вести. Советовали вместе ходить на курсы для будущих родителей, заниматься йогой, учиться правильно дышать и прочее, прочее, что им с Вэйлоном не слишком-то подходило. Разочаровавшись во всесильном интернете, Мо решил обратиться к единственному знакомому ему человеку, который был способен сказать что-то дельное — к Мардж Симпсон. Единственной женщине, которая могла бы согласиться поговорить с ним на столь интимные темы.

Он подгадал момент утром буднего дня, когда Гомер уже на работе, а дети отправились в школу. С полчаса походив вокруг дома и прокрутив в голове возможные варианты, что сказать для начала, Мо наконец решился постучать в дверь. Стоило Мардж открыть, все запланированные фразы вылетели у него из головы: Мо давно был влюблен в нее и вроде даже привык к этому, но иногда все равно цепенел и волновался при встрече, словно школьник не выучивший урок, у классной доски.

— Мо? — ее глаза удивленно расширились. — Не ожидала тебя увидеть. Гомер сейчас на работе.

— Вообще-то я не к нему, а к тебе, — неловко переминаясь на пороге, сказал он. — По делу, точнее поговорить. Это… Довольно личное.

— Вот как, — растерянно пробормотала Мардж и нахмурились, вероятно перебирая в голове варианты, с чем к ней пришел Мо в этот раз: делиться чувствами или предлагать участие в сомнительной афере.

— О беременности, — перешел на шепот он, словно кто-то мог подслушивать их из ближайших кустов. — Есть несколько вопросов, с которыми мне больше не кому пойти.

— Оу, — она издала странный звук, означающий то ли изумление, то ли недоверие, но наконец отошла в сторону, пропуская Мо в дом. — Заходи, конечно. Думаю, мы могли бы все обсудить за чашкой чая.

— Было бы здорово, — торопливо согласился он, силясь припомнить, что именно собирался наврать о причинах своего интереса. Было вполне понятно, почему Мардж восприняла этот визит напряженно — слишком часто он надоедал ей со своими неуместными признаниями, так что сейчас даже чувствовал себя немного неловко из-за этого.

В доме было тихо и слабо пахло сладкой выпечкой — мелочи, придающие особого очарования уютному, давно обжитому помещению. Мо часто мечтал о чем-то подобном: о месте, где его всегда ждут, о людях, которые его ценят, об объятиях по утрам и обычном совместном быте. Вместо этого ему достались проблемы с инопланетянами и тайна, которой он ни с кем не мог поделиться.

Тем не менее, жаловаться почему-то не очень хотелось. И дело было не только в возможности стать отцом, но и в самом Вэйлоне тоже — они вроде и общались раньше, но Мо никогда не смотрел на него внимательно, как не смотришь по сторонам, проходя привычным маршрутом, будь там хоть триста раз красиво. Сейчас же ему хотелось сфокусироваться, подойти поближе, и еще хоть раз в жизни сделать все нормально, не портя то, за что лишь подумал взяться.

— Странно, что тебя заинтересовала тема беременности, — Мардж усадила его за стол и принялась возиться с чаем. — Стряслось что-то серьезное?

— Да как сказать, — замялся Мо. — Просто один человек… Одна моя… знакомая. Словом, этот человек узнал, что ждет ребенка.

— Это же здорово? — она бросила вопросительный взгляд через плечо и замерла с чайником в руках. — И я боюсь ошибиться, но тебя можно поздравить?..

— Это не совсем то, что ты думаешь, — торопливо ответил Мо. — Это, наверное, даже не совсем то, что я думаю. Все немного запутанно.

— Знаешь, я совсем ничего не понимаю, — вздохнула Мардж, выставляя на стол чашки и заварник.

— Просто это не только моя тайна, — опустив взгляд, ответил Мо. — Я не могу тебе все рассказать, но даже то, что могу… Пусть это останется между нами, ладно?

— Значит, Гомеру не говорить?

— Особенно ему.

— Ладно, — кивнула Мардж, в глазах которой уже горело любопытство. Мо ее прекрасно понимал: и он, и она, и все жители их небольшого города интересовались новостями о соседях и знакомых больше, чем сплетнями о каких-то там далеких знаменитостях.

— Эта, эм, знакомая — она ждет ребенка. И так уж сложилось, что она это не планировала, а еще не может никому ничего рассказать. Кроме меня, — выдал заранее заготовленную легенду Мо. Не то чтобы это было полное вранье, но говорить о Вэйлоне в женском роде оказалось невероятно странно.

— Это же не значит, что она несовершеннолетняя? — с тревогой спросила Мардж.

— Нет, что ты, — заверил Мо. — У нее есть работа, жилье и страховка. Просто обстоятельства так сложились, что приходится держать все в секрете. И я хочу его, то есть ее поддержать, но совсем ничего не смыслю в этом. Что стоит делать, а что нет. А у тебя трое детей, вот я и подумал…

По лицу Мардж, которая чрезвычайно внимательно его слушала, было сложно что-то прочитать. Казалось, она размышляет, верить Мо или нет, и если да — то чему именно из сказанного.

— Она тебе нравится, да? — наконец спросила она доверительно-участливым тоном, видимо, что-то уже для себя решив.

— Вроде того, — кивнул Мо, чувствуя как кровь приливает к щекам. Было что-то чертовски неловкое в том, чтобы признаваться женщине, в которую все еще немного влюблен, в своих новых симпатиях.

— Я очень рада, что ты кого-то встретил, — улыбнулась она. — Конечно, я постараюсь помочь. Наверное, у нее это первая беременность и она ужасно волнуется?

— Волнуется — это мягко сказано. Скорее паникует.

— И на каком она сроке примерно?

— Пошла уже десятая неделя, — ни секунды не задумываясь, ответил Мо, глядя как округляются в ответ на это глаза Мардж.

— Ох, да для тебя это все и правда серьезно, — всплеснула руками она.

— Э-э-э. В смысле? — растерялся Мо.

— Ну, ты точно знаешь срок.

— Это плохо?

— Нет, нет, это замечательно. Намного лучше, чем: «О, а что, уже пора ехать в роддом? Погоди, я еще не досмотрел красную дорожку Оскара», — закончив фразу, она глубоко вздохнула и торопливо схватила свою чашку с чаем.

— Знаешь, сейчас такая история звучит и вполовину не так забавно, как если бы ее рассказывали в моем баре, — кивнул Мо.

— Думаю, очень хорошо, что ты видишь разницу, — сказала Мардж и, сделав паузу, продолжила. — Знаешь, Мо, все люди разные, и беременности тоже. Но вообще есть две вещи, которых делать не стоит ни в коем случае.

— Кажется, я даже готов записывать.

— Они очень простые. Не игнорировать, что женщина ждет ребенка, и не относиться к ней, как к больной и неполноценной.

— Ладно, с первым более-менее понятно, — сказал Мо. — А второе? Что собственно имеется в виду?

— Ну знаешь, не спрашивать каждые пять минут про самочувствие и не пытаться укутать в шарф летом, с ужасом повторяя, что она простудится. Принести стакан воды, когда нужно, но не стоять с ним над душой круглые сутки. Понимаешь разницу? Будь заинтересованным, но не слишком навязчивым.

— В этом-то и сложность, Мидж, — с досадой сказал Мо и взъерошил волосы на затылке. — Я не знаю, как понять, где я перегибаю, а где — наоборот. Я и с обычными, не беременными людьми не слишком хорош в определении таких штук, а сейчас тем более.

— Это проще, чем кажется, — заверила его Мардж. — Давай возьмем пример, — она ненадолго задумалось, — твоего бара. Ты наверняка не стоишь над каждым, ежесекундно предлагая пиво?

— Вот еще, — фыркнул Мо. — От такого у меня последние посетители разбегутся.

— И ты ведь можешь определить, когда налить новому клиенту и в какой момент стоит предложить повторить?

— Проще простого, — согласился Мо. — Кого-то нужно просто выслушать, кого-то и вовсе не трогать, все это сразу понятно, а где-то между делом… Не то чтобы я постоянно обращал на такое внимание, но да, конечно, я это вижу.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовалась Мардж. — Тогда представь, что это тот случай, когда стоит сосредоточиться. Как с важным клиентом, которого тебе нужно не отпугнуть и задержать как можно дольше.

Мо задумался: звучало и в самом деле довольно практично.

— Это не лишено смысла, — наконец сказал он. — По крайней мере общая концепция мне стала намного понятнее.

— А вот в чем точно невозможно переборщить, так это с тем чтобы выслушать, — добавила Мардж. — И сейчас я вовсе не о посетителях таверны. Знаю, ты умеешь это делать, если хочешь.

— Я понял, — резюмировал Мо. — Слушать, не игнорировать, но и не навязываться. Звучит просто, а вот воплотить в жизнь не очень.

— У тебя получится, — уверенно сказала Мардж и, немного помолчав, осторожно поинтересовалась: — Ты ведь точно знаешь, что в твоей поддержке нуждаются?

— Да, — поколебавшись, ответил он, возможно, потому что и сам еще не мог осознать это как факт. — Слышал собственными ушами. Невероятно, но, кажется, мы друг другу действительно нравимся.

— Знаешь, Мо, я правда очень рада за тебя, — Мардж улыбнулась и мимолетно коснулась его руки. — Какая бы тайна за всем этим не пряталась.

— Я… — Мо прокашлялся и замолк, растерянно глядя на свою ладонь, все еще ощущая это прикосновение. Ужасно хотелось рассказать больше, но он и так разоткровенничался сверх меры. Внезапно кто-то сильно и настойчиво подергал его за штанину. Мо перевел взгляд вниз и увидел Мэгги, которая незаметно подползла к столу и теперь сосредоточено тянула его за одежду в попытке обратить на себя внимание.

— О, привет, малышка! — воскликнул Мо, радуясь возможности не выдавливать из себя ответ, который не мог сформулировать. Он поднял Мэгги с пола и усадил к себе на колени. — Кажется, ты еще немного подросла, правда?

Мэгги умудрилась хихикнуть, не выпуская пустышку изо рта, и обхватила его палец крохотной ладошкой.

— Немудрено, последние месяцы у нее отменный аппетит, — отметила Мардж.

— Ага, — согласился Мо, покачивая Мэгги на коленях, — она потяжелела. Но, — он принюхался, — мне кажется в этом частично виноват полный памперс.

— Ох, — Мардж поднялась — Давай я ее переодену.

— Я могу помочь, — предложил Мо. — Знаешь, мне может пригодится немного практики… С детьми.

— Если тебя это не пугает. Мне кажется, почти все мужчины боятся содержания детских подгузников.

— Меня сложно удивить, — он пожал плечами. — Я работаю в баре, где взрослые люди способны нассать в угол, а с последствиями приходится разбираться мне. К тому же, я ведь уже приглядывал за Мэгги несколько раз.

— Что ж, ты сам напросился, — согласилась Мардж.

Мо и правда не совсем понимал, что настолько ужасное может извергнуть из себя маленький ребенок. Конечно, Мэгги постаралась на славу, но желания спрятаться и убежать у него это не вызвало.

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, как в тебе все это поместилось, — резюмировал он, выбрасывая в заботливо представленное Мардж ведро свернутый подгузник. Лежащая на пеленальном столике Мэгги угукнула и принялась болтать ногами в воздухе, словно имитировала езду на велосипеде.

— Кажется, одними салфетками тут не обойтись, — заметила Мардж, склоняясь над ней. — Думаю, кое-кому пора в ванную.

Пока она была занята делом, Мо стоял в дверях и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Движения Мардж были ловкими и одновременно ласковыми, а Мэгги забавлялась, пытаясь брызгаться водой.

— Кстати, вспомнила кое-что важное, — вдруг сказала Мардж, не оборачиваясь. — Не забывай про душ.

— Что? — встрепенулся Мо.

— Мыться. Хотя бы раз в день. И не слишком увлекайся туалетной водой. Беременные ужасно чувствительны к резким запахам, — уточнила она.

— А, ты об этом, — Мо немного смутился. — Ладно, это уж я точно запомню.

— Я это не к тому, что… — Мардж выпрямилась и бросила на него извиняющимся взгляд. — Прости, если это было нетактично. Ты мог бы подать мне полотенце? Вон то, розовое.

— Все в порядке, — Мо протянул ей полотенце. — Меня еще кое-что интересует.

— Спрашивай.

— Как это вообще — иметь троих детей?

— Ну, если честно, — Мардж завернула в полотенце Мэгги и протянула Мо. — Как выматывающая работа без выходных. Но оно того стоит. К тому же есть еще и Гомер — иногда с ним проблем больше, чем со всеми троими вместе взятыми.

— Вот как раз это могу себе представить, — качая на руках Мэгги, кивнул он. — Он все же мой друг.

— Может, потом поиграешь с ней немного? Мэгги тебя любит.

— У нас это взаимно. Правда, малышка? — Мо приподнял ее на уровень своих глаз. — Правда, я до сих пор не пойму причин твоей симпатии, но мне это приятно.

— Мо, ты ей когда-то жизнь спас, — напомнила Мардж, с интересом глядя, как Мэгги пытается схватить его за нос.

— Ты же не думаешь, что она это осознает? — усмехнулся он. — Наверное, я для нее какой-то забавный сказочный тролль или что-то вроде того.

Сам Мо считал, что все получилось ровно наоборот — это Мэгги тогда не дала ему умереть. Он стоял на мосту в каком-то оцепенении, полный обреченной решимости шагнуть вперед и покончить со всем этим — было и страшно, и странно, и ужасно любопытно, как это будет. Высота казалась жутковатой и завораживающей, и он уже почти отважился сделать этот шаг, но свалившаяся ему на руки Мэгги резко поменяла все планы. Он просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, только и всего.

— Может и так, — неохотно согласилась Мардж. — Но мне кажется, она просто чувствует, что ты хороший человек.

Мо тогда покинул дом Симпсонов лишь ближе к обеду — с запачканными детской присыпкой брюками, изрисованными фломастером руками и в крайне хорошем настроении. В тот миг казалось, что весь мир готов ему содействовать: ощущение было непривычным и приятным. Мардж успела много чего ему рассказать — и о детях в целом, и о своем опыте беременности. Возможно, не все из этого могло пригодиться Мо прямо сейчас, но он по крайней мере начал чувствовать себя немного увереннее.

Конечно, с тем чтобы добиться какого-то мифического баланса и не надоедать Вэйлону излишним вниманием, поначалу было сложновато. Несколько раз хотелось заявиться к нему просто так, без приглашения и договоренности. Он и сам не мог объяснить, зачем именно. Возможно, чтобы убедиться, что его все еще не прогоняют. К сожалению, обычно именно такие поступки чаще всего приводили к тому, что Мо указывали на дверь. Он напоминал себе об этом разве что не вслух и несколько раз успешно отказался от идеи приехать посреди ночи и развернул машину на полпути.

Мо регулярно одергивал себя, когда рука тянулась написать Вэйлону сообщение в очередной стотысячный раз. В попытке как-то обмануть свой мозг он случайно и начал эту забаву с фотографиями: прислал Смитерсу одну. День как-то не задался, на посетителей, как на беду, словно напало коллективное проклятие криворукости, так что Мо только и делал, что что-нибудь вытирал и подметал. Касса не ломилась от выручки, а он уже успел вконец задолбаться, так что просто сфотографировал очередной перевернутый бокал и, сопроводив короткой подписью, отправил Вэйлону. Вроде как ни к чему не обязывающая вещь — как предложение поговорить о погоде или вроде того. В ответ он неожиданно получил фотографию спящего на рабочем месте Гомера, снимок сопровождала шутливая ответная жалоба на жизнь.

На следующий день Мо повторил этот трюк — отчасти потому, что хотел проверить, как оно сработает в этот раз, отчасти из-за того, что не знал, о чем написать. Получив от Вэйлона фото крохотной ромашки, пробившийся сквозь асфальт, он полдня улыбался самым дурацким образом — так, будто это было самым важным сообщением в мире. После этого Мо стал слать такие сообщения в обязательном порядке: иногда утром, иногда дожидаясь обеда, а то и вовсе вечером. В конце концов любопытные кадры не попадались ему на каждом шагу, стоило лишь выйти из дому. Однажды это была гитара, которую под вечер выкинули на мусорник из соседнего с баром музыкального магазина. Разбитая и покореженная, она печально свисала из мусорного бака, словно напрашиваясь, чтобы ее запечатлели. В ответ Вэйлон написал: «Ого, даже не знаю, смогу ли достойно ответить сегодня. Беру тайм-аут». Они должны были увидеться через пару часов, так что в целом Мо не возражал.

Их встречи вовсе не были похожи на привычные в понимании Мо свидания, поскольку происходили в основном в квартире Вэйлона. Тот упорно отмахивался от предложений куда-либо сходить вместе, отказываясь от идеи с ужином из-за тошноты, а кино предлагал смотреть дома, просто потому что так удобнее. В итоге они даже оценили вместе совершенно дурацкую британскую комедию про зомби, а еще гей-драму, в конце которой Мо самым позорным образом расплакался.

— Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — глядя, как он вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони, сказал Вэйлон. Он и сам шмыгал носом, но при этом смотрел на Мо почти с восторгом, и тот не знал, связанно это с фильмом или его эмоциональной реакцией.

— Ага, обожаю рыдать, — проворчал Мо. Ему нравилось, когда сюжеты цепляют за живое, но он не любил смотреть подобное кино слишком часто.

— Я никому не скажу.

— Тебе никто не поверит.

В целом Мо очень даже нравились такие вечера, и даже те вечера, когда они просто ужинали и отправлялись спать, потому что ни на что другое не было ни времени, ни сил. Вэйлона больше обычного выматывала работа, а Мо освобождался поздно, независимо от дня недели. Ему, конечно, ужасно хотелось иногда вовсе не открывать бар, но это слишком сильно ударило бы по карману. С учетом кредита за дом и перспективы появления детей финансовая ситуация и так выглядела не слишком утешительно.

Правда, в одну из суббот Мо все же поддался искушению. В пятницу он заснули как убитые, а утром поднялись неожиданно рано: погода была теплая и солнечная, так что Мо озвучил идею пойти гулять в парк. Она оказалась ужасно неудачной: Вэйлон чувствовал себя не так чтобы слишком хорошо, из-за чего его все раздражало, начиная от ярко светящего солнца и заканчивая любыми сильными запахами вроде аромата сдобы из киоска с выпечкой. В итоге все вокруг начало раздражать и Мо тоже. Так что, выдержав пару часов этой пытки, они вернулись в квартиру, ворча на окружающий мир и немного друг на друга. Наверное, стоило все же послушаться Мардж, и не лезть со своим энтузиазмом и пользой прогулок на свежем воздухе.

Перекусив и посмотрев пару выпусков совершенно бессмысленного шоу по телевизору, они немного успокоились. Вэйлон сел читать книгу, а Мо неожиданно заснул рядом с ним на диване. Он просто хотел прилечь на пару минут, но его быстро сморило, а открыл глаза лишь когда за окном уже смеркалось. Он был укрыт пледом, а Вэйлон все так же читал, сидя рядом.

— Черт, — пробормотал Мо, бросив взгляд на настенные часы. — Я уже час как должен был открыться.

— Прости, — Вэйлон опустил книгу, — мне было жаль тебя будить. Может, ты прогуляешь сегодня работу?

— М-м-м, — только и смог сказать он, садясь и потирая глаза. Слишком прекрасным было это предложение.

— Мне не хочется, чтобы ты уезжал, — вид у Смитерса был крайне смущенный и отказать ему такому просто не было сил.

— Запросто, — кивнул Мо, мельком подумав о куче счетов, которые необходимо оплатить в конце месяца, но тут же с успехом выбросив эту мысль из головы.

— Надеюсь это не очень плохо скажется на твоем бизнесе? — Вэйлон захлопнул книгу и поправил очки. — Прогулка была ужасной и утомительной, и спокойный вечер нам бы не помешал. А я завтра еду к мистеру Бернсу и потом мы с тобой сможем увидеться только в среду или четверг…

Он говорил извиняющимся тоном, словно просил о неоценимой услуге, одолжении, но в целом все это звучало так, будто они всерьез находятся в отношениях. Мо несколько раз моргнул и уставился на Смитерса, открыв рот.

— Мой бизнес и так в заднице, — наконец произнес он. — Думаю, если один вечер я не налью Барни в долг, то это даже пойдет бару на пользу.

Вэйлон улыбнулся и, кажется, облегченно выдохнул. Возможно, ему было просто не по себе от перспективы остаться сегодня одному, что было неудивительно — его все еще продолжали мучить кошмары, хотя теперь вроде бы не так интенсивно и часто, как раньше.

После недолгих споров о том, чем заняться, они неожиданно сошлись на идее сыграть в карты «на откровение». Тот, кто выиграл, мог задать проигравшему любой вопрос, на который нужно было ответить честно. В целом, Мо более-менее везло в играх, он даже не был последним неудачником на вечерах покера, которые они иногда устраивали с ребятами. Так что в первом раунде их со Смитерсом игры в дурака он вышел победителем.

Тот лишь покачал головой и вздохнул:  
— Спрашивай.

— Ладно, погоди, я думаю, — Мо казалось, что у него так много вопросов, но в тот момент ухватиться за какой-то конкретный было сложно. Хотелось спросить о чем-то особенном, о чем не заговоришь с наскоку и без повода.

— Меня пугает твоя сосредоточенность.

— Я просто немного растерялся… Ага, вот. Расскажи про самые серьезные отношения в твоей жизни. Если они были конечно. Ну там: жить вместе, планировать будущее и тому подобное.

— Ох, — Вэйлон прикусил губу и нахмурился, а затем осторожно начал: — В это, может, сложно поверить, но я когда-то был женат. На женщине.

— Настоящей? — удивился Мо.

— Конечно, на какой же еще, — усмехнулся Смитерс. — Я был очень молод, только получил диплом и пошел работать. Казалось, мы с женой любим друг друга и впереди долгая, счастливая жизнь… Но мой брак быстро развалился и расстались мы не очень хорошо.

— Почему — это уже второй вопрос или еще засчитывается в первый? — поинтересовался Мо.

— Расскажу тебе бонусом, — подумав, ответил Вэйлон. — Наши отношения испортились из-за Бернса. Она вполне справедливо возмущалась, что я слишком много времени провожу на работе, а я злился из-за этих претензий. Наверное, где-то в этот период я и понял, что больше мне все же нравятся мужчины, а не женщины. Так что мы немного поскандалили, быстро развелись и она уехала из Спрингфилда. Конец истории.

— Довольно грустный конец.

— Да вполне обычный. Это было давно, я был слишком юный и глупый, и крайне плохо понимал сам себя и свои желания. Мы поспешили с этим браком, и тут все вполне логично — думаю, лучшим выходом было признать это и не мучать друг друга больше.

— Что ж, я впечатлен, — Мо действительно был удивлен тому факту, что когда-то Вэйлон мог быть женат в самом традиционном смысле этого слова. — Наверное, теперь даже не удивлюсь, узнав, что ты когда-то грабил банк или спасал китов.

— Ну, это уж точно спросишь в следующий раз, если тебе повезет.

Но удача определенно сменила симпатии, так что за следующие пару часов Мо пришлось рассказать и о своем первом поцелуе, и об учебе на бармена, и карьере боксера. Он немного волновался, что Смитерс спросит о попытках самоубийства, потому что говорить на эту тему прямо сейчас не очень хотелось. Но Вэйлон, казалось, старался обходить заведомо тяжелые вопросы, так что вечер прошел без особого напряжения. Они оба в конце концов забыли про карты и просто болтали с таким вдохновением, будто были немного пьяными.

Отправились в постель они уже далеко за полночь, и Мо почти отключился, когда Вэйлон негромко произнес его имя.

— Что? — встрепенулся он. — Тебя опять тошнит? Сделать тебе имбирного чаю?

— Нет, нет, все в порядке. — В комнате было темно и он различал лишь силуэт лежащего напротив Вэйлона. — Просто хотел сказать спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что остался сегодня.

— Ну, э-э-э, не за что? — Мо почувствовал себя неловко. — Обращайся если что.

В целом, он наверное мог бы назвать их общение дружеским, но это определенно было что-то другое. В конце концов, они целовались — пусть немного сдержанно и осторожно, но совершенно точно не как друзья. Это все еще было чем-то новым, непривычным для Мо, возможно потому все ощущалось так остро и сладко, даже если они лишь легко соприкасались губами. Он словно оказался снова в старшей школе, когда поцелуи с другим живым человеком вызывают волнение и восторг, а желание чего-то большего одновременно захватывает и пугает.

Обычно Вэйлон отстранялся первый, а Мо не просил продолжения и не удерживал его: меньше всего хотелось стать причиной еще одной панической атаки. Наверное, они могли бы это обсудить, но пока было сложно представить, как подступиться к разговору о сексе. Так что пока он довольствовался поцелуями, вызывающими не столько реальное возбуждение, сколько его предчувствие — томительное и многообещающе. И, конечно, собственными фантазиями, которым давал волю уже дома, наедине с собой. Быстрее всего Мо кончал, представляя, как Вэйлон отсасывает ему в подсобке бара. Не снимая очков и не развязывая бабочки, стоит на коленях серьезный и сосредоточенный, а прямо за хлипкой дверью в зале сидят посетители, и потому приходится изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков.

Начни они общаться при иных обстоятельствах, Мо обязательно поспешил бы претворить свои фантазии в жизнь. Даже из чистого любопытства, настолько ли это горячо, как представляется. В конце концов, весь его опыт с мужчинами действительно ограничивался поцелуями, и никто не давал гарантии, что все остальное ему тоже понравится. Так что в целом он был внезапно рад возможности не торопить события, тем более ситуация вполне успешно развивалась сама собой, без лишнего форсирования.

Когда Вэйлон трагическим полушепотом сообщил о том, что его живот растет, и попросил оценить масштабы трагедии, Мо вовсе не думал ни о чем таком особо сексуальном. Он действительно был не против помочь, да это и казалось весьма любопытным. То, что происходящее выходит за рамки их обычного общения, Мо понял уже расстегивая рубашку Вэйлона. Наверное, он и правда мог ее приподнять или и вовсе потрогать его через одежду, но отступать было поздно. Так что Мо лишь напустил на себя деловой вид и продолжил действовать. Было странно, ведь он обнимал Вэйлона по ночам, крепко обхватывая, когда тому снились кошмары, гладил по плечам, бокам, спине, но именно тогда — стоя к нему вплотную на небольшой кухне — с трудом сдерживал дрожь в руках.

Прикосновение к теплой коже отозвалось в кончиках пальцев легким мифическим покалыванием, Смитерс прижался к нему теснее и они оба замерли, словно перед прыжком в воду. Казалось, что-то вот-вот произойдет, предвкушение туманило голову. Будто в полусне Мо провел губами по шее Вэйлона и тот ощутимо вздрогнул в его объятиях. Наверное, дальше и правда бы что-то произошло — что-то более однозначное и откровенное — но их прервал писк таймера электродуховки. Чувствуя себя сбитым с толку, Мо поспешно ретировался в ванную, где долго умывался холодной водой. Он вдруг понял, что ему обязательно понравится: все, чем они потенциально могли бы заняться. И, возможно, Вэйлон тоже будет не против — во всяком случае сейчас он не выглядел недовольным или возмущенным, скорее очень сильно взволнованным.

Наверняка наступил тот самый идеальный момент, чтобы открыть рот и спросить, что по поводу всего этого думает сам Вэйлон, но сделать это оказалось откровенно страшно. Тем более дальше в этот день их общение прошло как обычно, и Мо засомневался, не показалось ли ему это взаимное притяжение. И тем более он не знал, воспринимать ли как совпадение то, что после этого случая они стали меньше видеться, а вернее перестали видеться вовсе. Добрую часть недели Вэйлон говорил, что занят и приедет слишком поздно — уставший и не в настроении общаться. Звучало бы правдоподобно, если бы Мо не знал, что они вполне нормально обходятся без разговоров, когда на это нет сил и желания. Так что же изменилось теперь?

При этом они продолжали обмениваться фотографиями в мессенджере и созванивались даже чаще обычного, но на все предложения увидеться Мо слышал вполне однозначное и твердое «нет». Тон Вэйлона при этом был извиняющимся и полным сожаления, так будто это могло как-то помочь или объяснить, что происходит. Ближе к пятнице, окончательно осознав, что они не увидятся и в выходные, Мо немного запаниковал и, с трудом дождавшись пока все клиенты разойдутся, поехал к Вэйлону. В этот раз он не развернулся на полпути, действуя на какой-то отчаянной решимости услышать, узнать правду. Кажется, он даже разговаривал сам с собой по дороге, пытаясь убедить то ли себя, то ли мироздание, что поступает правильно.

В окнах квартиры горел свет. Мо вроде и надеялся на то, что никого нет дома, но уверенности неожиданно поубавилось. Более того, с каждым шагом, приближающим его к цели, она таяла стремительнее, чем зажатый в руке кубик льда. Уже у самой двери Мо замедлился, стараясь двигаться незаметнее и тише, а затем остановился и прислушался — изнутри не доносилось ни звука. В голове промелькнула глупая, отчаянная идея, что Вэйлон может быть не сам, что он предпочел компанию кого-то более привлекательного и интересного. Отогнав эти мысли прочь, Мо занес руку, чтобы постучаться в дверь, и замер. Ему вспомнилось, что Мардж сказала в конце их разговора.

«Извини, что лезу не в свое дело, но… Пожалуйста, постарайся не давить с чувствами и отношениями, ладно? Беременность — это тот период, когда подобное может оказаться далеко не на первом месте».

Наверное, стоило прислушаться к ее совету, раз во много чем остальном она оказалась права. Мо представил Вэйлона — раздосадованного и раздраженного этим незапланированным визитом. Представил, как они ссорятся на ровном месте, а он вовсе не хотел этого. Наверное, он и ехал сюда не столько за выяснением отношений, сколько потому, что просто соскучился. Ужасно не хватало тихих совместных вечеров и не одиноких ночей, но вряд ли это было чем-то таким, что можно вытребовать или выпросить.

Вздохнув, он опустил руку и отступил на несколько шагов назад. Что ж, если Смитерсу так хочется побыть одному, он наверняка имеет на это полное право. Даже если Мо из-за этого чувствует себя полнейшим, никому ненужным дерьмом. Доехал домой он в препоганом настроении, голодный и расстроенный. Но стоило переступить порог, в кармане зазвонил мобильный: даже не взглянув на экран, Мо каким-то образом понял, что это Вэйлон. Он какое-то время даже раздумывал над тем, стоит ли брать трубку или лучше сделать вид, что не услышал вызов.

«Да кого я обманываю!» — воскликнул он в конце концов и принял звонок. Естественно, он хотел услышать Смитерса, несмотря ни на что, к тому же, был немного обеспокоен, не случилось ли чего плохого.

— Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил, — выдохнул Вэйлон в трубку.

— Даже не был близок к этому, я сегодня немного задержался, — Мо старался говорить беззаботно.

— Как прошел твой день?

— Дерьмо полное, но ничего особенного.

— У меня тоже не очень просто. А теперь не могу заснуть, — пожаловался Вэйлон. В трубке послышалось шуршание ткани: видимо, он уже лежал в постели.

— Ну вот, а я бы мог составить компанию, — с упреком заметил Мо.

— У меня правда сейчас нет сил ни на какие встречи, — после заминки сказал Смитерс.

— Знаешь, если это связано с тем, что твой живот стал еще больше или у тебя внезапно вырос хвост, то знай — меня таким не испугать, — попытался обернуть все в шутку Мо.

— Нет, — Вэйлон тихо рассмеялся. — Все в порядке, никакого хвоста. И меня уже почти не тошнит. Просто хотел побыть один и подумать обо всей этой ситуации, в которой мы с тобой оказались.

— Успешно?

— Пока не очень. Если ты не против, то я представлю, что ты рядом. Только не говори, что это нелогично.

— Я и не собирался.

— Неужели?

— Ладно, я собирался, — Мо зашел в кухню и открыл холодильник в надежде увидеть там что-то новое. — Но представляй, сколько угодно, если тебе это поможет.

— Думаю, поможет, — уверенно сказал Вэйлон.

— Но если дело в том, что у тебя вырос хвост…

— Нет у меня хвоста, — возмутился Вэйлон, но по интонации было понятно, что он улыбается. Мо и сам застыл с улыбкой на губах перед распахнутой дверью холодильника.

— Думаю, это хорошо.

— И я так думаю. Спокойной ночи, Моррис.

— Ага. И тебе.

После этого разговора Мо значительно полегчало. Во всяком случае было точно понятно — с ним точно не отказывались общаться, а все остальное наверняка можно было списать на странности беременности. Этой мыслью он себя и успокаивал, как и тем, что представлял, будто Вэйлон просто уехал ненадолго из города в срочную командировку. Отчасти все это помогало себя на накручивать, но Мо все равно томился и нервничал, ожидая встречи, так что пытался занять себя чем-то, что поможет отвлечься от бесконечного ожидания и не гонять навязчивые мысли по кругу.

Весь уик-энд вплоть до момента, когда пора было открывать таверну, Мо занимался собственным домом. Ему давно пора было привести в порядок второй этаж, места там было немного — одна небольшая спальня, необустроенная гостевая, давно служившая кладовкой для разного хлама, и ванная комната. Гостевую было легко представить в качестве детской, и Мо взялся разбирать ее с повышенным энтузиазмом. Перебрал вещи, рассортировал по коробкам, часть из которых отправил на свалку, а часть пока расставил по разным комнатам в надежде потом разобрать. Идея грядущих изменений так захватила Мо, что в понедельник он встал пораньше и полдня обдирал в предполагаемой будущей детской старые потертые обои, спохватившись лишь в час пополудни от звонка на мобильный. Доставка партии пива в бар должна была приехать через сорок минут и собираться пришлось впопыхах.

Они с Вэйлоном договорились увидеться уже во вторник, и Мо пребывал в радостном предвкушении. Даже опоздавшая доставка, из-за которой он пролетел полгорода с нарушением всех возможных правил дорожного движения, а потом ждал целый час, не вызвала привычной злости. А вот Смитерс, который вечером сообщил о том, что застрянет у Бернса как минимум до выходных, ужасно его расстроил.

— Почему бы твоему шефу не нанять сиделку? — раздраженно спросил Мо, выслушав короткое оправдание о недомогании Бернса.

— Он не очень любит сиделок и они обычно отказываются с ним работать, — пояснил Вэйлон нетерпеливо.

— Так пусть заплатит вдвое больше и они согласятся на все! — вырвалось у Мо.

— Знаешь, мне пора, — холодно ответил Смитерс. — Давай позже пообщаемся.

И, прежде чем Мо успел возразить, положил трубку. Он знал, что тема мистера Бернса довольно скользкая, тут сложно было угадать, как Вэйлон отреагирует на то или иное высказывание про драгоценного босса. Он мог посмеяться над едкой шуткой о нем, а мог и всерьез обидеться. Вероятно, в этот раз он выбрал второе.

— Ну и хрен с тобой! — бросил Мо телефону в своей руке. — Старый, злобный, жадный и эгоистичный хрен, который для тебя важнее всех на свете!

Бар был пуст, так что можно было ругаться на недоступного сейчас Смитерса, сколько влезет. Мо ужасно злился, и в том числе на себя — они в конце концов не давали никаких клятв и обещаний да и были друг для друга все еще не пойми кем. Не сказать, что просто приятели и не совсем друзья, что-то непонятное. И все же, эта неопределенность вовсе не значила, что Мо не имел права чувствовать себя чертовски злым. Наверное, он даже немного понимал бывшую Вэйлона — сам этот факт дополнительно раздражал. Они еще даже не определились, что между ними происходит, а Мо уже ощущал себя отчасти кем-то бывшим. Это было по своему ужасно.

Впервые за последние пару месяцев он не писал Вэйлону почти целые сутки, тот в свою очередь тоже хранил молчание. Возможно, стоило отправить ничего не значащее сообщение или даже извиниться, но виноватым Мо себя не чувствовал. Как ни странно, Смитерс позвонил первым — в таверне как раз громко разговаривали клиенты и играл музыкальный автомат, так что пришлось закрыться в подсобке, чтобы нормально поговорить. Мо так спешил туда с телефоном в руке, что чуть не запутался в собственных ногах и едва не упал.

— Ты был прав, — вместо приветствия сказал Вэйлон. — Тут нужна сиделка, и я в очередной раз понимаю, почему они все не выдерживают.

— Что, достал тебя старик? — хмыкнул Мо. Ему хотелось казаться невозмутимым, хотя он ни капли таким себя не ощущал: сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, а ладони вспотели.

— Не то чтобы сильнее обычного, — вздохнул Смитерс. — Просто я немного не в себе сейчас и, кажется, забыл, как порой тяжело выносить его капризы.

— И долго тебе еще? — с надеждой поинтересовался Мо.

— Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет. У тебя все в порядке?

— Кажется, да. Ты ведь больше не злишься на меня?

— Я и не злился. Просто все очень… запутанно, — странным, напряженным тоном произнес Вэйлон.

Было сложно с ним не согласиться.

— Да, я вот вообще ни черта не понимаю. Ты ведь мне точно не приснился? С беременностью и всем прочим.

— Нет, все происходит на самом деле.

Голос Смитерса не звучал расстроенным, скорее бесконечно уставшим. Они оба ненадолго замолкли перед тем, как попрощаться, но молчание не было неуютным: Мо казалось, что с каждой секундой разделенной на двоих тишины в трубке в него по капле вливается облегчение. Они снова общаются, все в порядке.

Тем вечером ему особенно сильно не хотелось возвращаться в свой пустой дом, но и торчать в таверне тоже осточертело. Так что Мо заехал в круглосуточное кафе купить немного еды на вынос и, покружив по ночному городу, оказался возле дома Вэйлона. Естественно, тот был в особняке у Бернса, так что смысла в этом маневре не было ни на йоту, но Мо все равно поднялся к нему, нашарил под дверным ковриком запасной ключ и вошел в квартиру. На мгновение он замер, окутанный страхом: вдруг Вэйлон уже дома? Он бы точно не обрадовался, что Мо вломился к нему, словно вор, но в квартире было тихо и пусто.

Мо обошел все комнаты, немного посидел на застеленной кровати в спальне и вернулся в гостиную, где включил телевизор. Он неторопливо съел свой ужин под ночной выпуск новостей, ощущая странное нервное возбуждение — скорее приятное, чем наоборот. Быть тем, кого где-то ждут, очень нравилось Мо, но стать тем, кто и сам ждет кого-то оказалось не менее здорово.

Особенно приятно было наконец дождаться — позвонивший ему вчера поздно вечером Вэйлон немного огорошил желанием приехать немедленно, но разве мог Мо быть против? Тем более, что Смитерс обычно отказывался бывать у него в гостях, предпочитая видеться на собственной территории. Но казалось важным, чтобы он хоть иногда приезжал сюда — так, будто Мо, его жизнь и старый домишко ему и правда интересны. Возможно, так оно и было: во всяком случае вечер они провели чудесно, болтая и улыбаясь друг другу, пока у Вэйлона не начали совсем уж явно слипаться глаза. А утро… Утро определенно началось приятно, неожиданно и совершенно неоднозначно.

От мыслей об этом Мо отвлекло вежливое покашливание за спиной. Он чуть не выпустил из рук тарелку, а обернувшись, увидел стоящего в дверном проеме Вэйлона в одной рубашке и трусах. Судя по всему, он не планировал уходить прямо сейчас, и это можно было расценить как хороший знак.

— Я думал, ты уже соорудил веревку из связанных между собой полотенец и удрал через окно в ванной, — усмехнулся он, продолжая мыть посуду.

— У тебя там нет столько полотенец, — заметил Вэйлон. — И окна в ванной тоже нет.

— Очень предусмотрительно с моей стороны, — ответил Мо.

— С дверью, кстати, все уже в порядке, — Вэйлон отвел взгляд.

— Как раз за нее я вообще не переживал.

— Помочь тебе? Я могу вытереть посуду.

— Вперед, — согласился Мо и кивнул на стопку чистых тарелок. — Они тебя ждут.

Вэйлон отыскал кухонное полотенце, висевшее на спинке одного из стульев, и стал рядом, принявшись тщательно и сосредоточенно вытирать каждую тарелку. Какое-то время они были молча заняты каждый своим делом, правда Мо по большей части просто старался дышать ровнее и не побить посуду: близость Смитерса только усилила его волнение и сердце теперь колотилось где-то в районе горла. Придумать, что сказать дальше, не получалось совершенно: в голову лезли только дурацкие шутки или фразы, больше похожие на претензии, чем на вопросы.

— Мне нужно было собраться с мыслями, — наконец сказал Вэйлон и отложил в сторону очередную вытертую тарелку. — Именно потому я и немного задержался в ванной.

— И до чего ты дошел? — хрипло спросил Мо, по десятому разу проводя губкой по давно уже чистой чашке.

— Думаю, прятаться дальше и правда как-то странно, — тихо сказал Вэйлон, его голос звучал взволнованно. — Когда мы оба осознаем, что между нами что-то происходит.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, — Мо зажал в руке чашку и повернул голову к нему. — Что ты не против заняться со мной сексом?

— Да, — твердо сказал Вэйлон, и щеки его очаровательно порозовели. — Я очень даже не против. В смысле, мы могли бы попробовать.

— Оу, — только и выдал Мо, так и замерший в одной позе.

— Я к тому, — Вэйлон забрал из его руки чашку и перекрыл кран. — Что тебе может не понравиться.

— С чего это вдруг? — нахмурился Мо.

— Знаешь, фантазии о сексе с кем-то своего пола много кого посещают, но их воплощение в реальность часто может… Разочаровывать.

— У меня не какие-то фантазии, — возмутился Мо, разворачиваясь к нему всем телом. — То есть, это не просто любопытство или нечто подобное. У меня стоит на вполне конкретного тебя, и отсосать я готов тебе, члены других мужиков меня не интересуют.

— Ох, я… — пробормотал Вэйлон и замолк. — Мне очень нравится твоя откровенность, Моррис.

— Мало кому по душе, когда я не фильтрую, что слетает с моего языка, — теперь настала очередь Мо чувствовать себя смущенно. Он редко слышал комплименты в свой адрес и совсем не представлял, как на них стоит реагировать.

— Конечно, иногда из-за этого могут возникать странные и неловкие ситуации, — заметил Вэйлон, вытирая последнюю тарелку из стопки. — Но в этом определенно есть свои преимущества.

— Так что мы будем делать дальше? — поинтересовался Мо, прислоняясь к раковине. Он уже не чувствовал себя настолько смелым, как перед дверью в ванную, и смотрел на Вэйлона чуть искоса, не в упор. Казалось, слово «секс» материализовалось в комнате и маячит теперь за их спинами, как тот чертов слон, которого нельзя не заметить.

— Думаю, нет смысла спешить и бросаться друг другу в объятия сию секунду, — Вэйлон, закончивший с посудой, скопировал его позу и оперся на столешницу позади себя. — Я бы, как минимум, хотел позавтракать.

— Черт, — Мо взъерошил волосы и досадливо поморщился. — Кажется, в моем холодильнике для этого чего-то не хватает.

— Продуктов?

— Вроде того. Можем пока сделать тосты с джемом и что-нибудь заказать, — у Мо хранился небольшой запас всяких консервов и тушенки на случай зомби-апокалипсиса, но он опасался предлагать это гостям как минимум, пока апокалипсис еще не наступил.

— В эту рань мало какие заведения открыты, — Вэйлон взглянул на наручные часы. — Давай воспользуемся доставкой из супермаркета? У меня в телефоне удобное приложение для этого.

— Эм, ладно, — неуверенно согласился Мо. Он жил один и часто ночевал на работе, так что не слишком заморачивался тем, чтобы регулярно наполнять холодильник. Вполне возможно, теперь это ему понадобится.

— Тогда схожу в спальню за мобильным, — Вэйлон мимолетно коснулся его руки и, улыбнувшись, вышел из кухни. Мо смотрел ему вслед с каким-то странным ощущением нереальности происходящего: ему довольно редко нравилось быть собой, находиться здесь и сейчас в своей жизни, но сейчас был именно такой момент.

Завтракать они уселись на диван в смежной с кухней гостинной, поставив чай, тосты и джем на небольшой столик. Диван был старый, местами продавленный, но добротный и какой-то уж очень уютный. По этим и еще целому ряду более прозаичных причин Мо не спешил его менять, обычно стелил сверху пару пледов, чтобы не так видна была потертая обивка.

Набросивший на себя один из этих пледов Вэйлон жевал тост и увлеченно выбирал продукты в приложении. Периодически он комментировал то, что делает, и интересовался мнением Мо.

— Хочешь, приготовим пасту с брокколи?

— Давай лучше остановимся на варианте с беконом?

— Но без сливочного соуса.

— Договорились.

Самому Мо было не критично, но он смутно помнил, что Смитерс как-то не очень ладит с продуктами, которые содержат лактозу. Знать о нем этот факт оказалось приятно, будто подобные вещи сближали их сильнее. Под неторопливый ранний завтрак они успели заказать еще ряд необходимых и несомненно полезных для Вэйлона в его положении продуктов и немного разной ерунды вроде рисовых чипсов со вкусом васаби.

— Мне кажется, это гора всего недели на две, — подытожил Мо, когда Смитерс зачитал ему все пункты разом.

— В этом смысл доставки из супермаркета, — пояснил он, откладывая телефон. — Чтобы не ездить туда в ближайшие дни и сэкономить себе кучу времени. К тому же, я надеюсь теперь бывать у тебя почаще…

Мо только и сумел, что не поперхнуться чаем от неожиданности, попутно издав удивленное мычание. Кажется, кто-то только что сомневался, получится ли у них с сексом, а теперь уже будто был в этом уверен.

— Если ты не против, — добавил Вэйлон с чуть смущенной улыбкой и придвинулся ближе. Плед сполз с его плеч, колено подогнутой под себя ноги будто бы ненароком задело колено Мо.

Тот вздрогнул и кивнул, не в силах подобрать внятных слов. Прикосновение отозвалось в груди теплом, а в животе стало немного щекотно. Вэйлон, похоже, флиртовал сейчас, и Мо, отставив чашку с чаем, скользнул взглядом по его телу снизу вверх и остановился на лице. В уголке губ Смитерса темнело небольшое пятнышко от джема, Мо придвинулся чуть ближе, неуверенно протянул руку к его лицу.

— У тебя здесь… — пробормотал он и осторожно коснулся краешка его рта. Вэйлон поймал губами кончик его пальца и быстро провел по подушечке языком.

— Это джем, — выпустив палец изо рта и быстро облизнув верхнюю губу, сказал Смитерс. Выражение его лица было необычайно серьезным, но глаза искрились весельем. — Даже не представляю, как он там оказался.

— Этот вопрос требует изучения, — негромко произнес Мо, оглушенный, наэлектризованный этим внезапным контактом. Он так и остался сидеть с поднятой рукой и теперь опустил ладонь на щеку Вэйлона, провел по теплой коже, скользнул пальцами ниже, обхватывая шею сзади.

Лицо Вэйлона было так близко от его собственного, и Мо словно в замедленной съемке видел, как опустились и дрогнули его ресницы за стеклами очков, как слегка приоткрылись губы. Мо сам едва успел моргнуть, как они уже целовались — теперь уже не так осторожно и сдержано, как раньше, а глубоко и жадно. Хаотично, слепо шарили по телам друг друга, в попытке изучить, потрогать так, как не позволяли себе до этого. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Вэйлона вплетаются в волосы на его затылке, сжимают и чуть тянут, чтобы потом отпустить. Мир вокруг расплывался, таял, сужаясь до простых тактильных ощущений — мягких, но требовательных губ Вэйлона, его ладоней, тепла его тела. Мо погладил его колено, бедро, забрался руками под рубашку и провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника вверх. Вэйлон чуть прогнулся в пояснице и отстранился, разрывая поцелуй.

— Все в порядке? — поинтересовался Мо, тяжело дыша и внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Более чем, — кивнул Вэйлон и привстал, чтобы в следующую секунду оседлать бедра Мо, вжимая его в спинку дивана.

Он успел открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в итоге лишь рвано, шумно выдохнул: настолько ошеломляюще остро, правильно ощущалась тяжесть тела Вэйлона, его твердый член, прижатый к члену Мо сквозь ткань белья. Черт, да они оба были возбуждены так, будто и не подрочили оба всего пару часов назад. Впрочем, обдумать эту мысль как следует не удалось — Вэйлон, уцепившись за спинку дивана, двинул бедрами и с тихим, едва различимым стоном запрокинул голову. Забыв обо всем на свете, Мо приник губами к его шее, целуя, вылизывая чуть солоноватую кожу, и крепко сжал ладонями ягодицы в попытке прижать к себе еще теснее. Вэйлон еще несколько раз двинулся туда и обратно — плавно, неторопливо, а Мо сжимал и разжимал пальцы на его упругой заднице и тяжело дышал, уткнувшись носом в шею и прикрыв глаза. Те жалкие крохи одежды, которые еще оставались на них, ужасно мешали, казались лишними — хотелось избавиться от них немедленно, так что Мо не слишком охотно выпустил из ладоней ягодицы Вэйлона и принялся торопливо расстегивать его рубашку. Мелкие пуговки быстро выскальзывали из петель, и он жадно прижимался губами к каждому открывающемуся участку кожи. Вэйлон притих, замер в одной позе, глубоко дыша. Наконец Мо развел полы рубашки и, глядя на него снизу вверх, провел ладонями по часто вздымающийся груди. Стоило ему коснуться кончиками пальцев остро выступающих сосков, Вэйлон вздрогнул и заерзал на месте.

— Еще, пожалуйста, — умоляюще произнес он срывающимся шепотом и быстро облизнул губы. Недолго думая, Мо накрыл один из сосков губами, обвел по кругу языком, а Вэйлон тихо, сладко застонал и снова дернул бедрами. Впрочем, стоило посильнее обхватить сосок губами и втянуть в рот, он сдавленно зашипел и дернулся.

Остановившись, Мо поднял голову и бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Чуть полегче, — попросил Вэйлон смущенно. — Просто они немного… Слишком чувствительные сейчас.

— Я постараюсь, — хрипло сказал Мо и в качестве извинения мягко, широко лизнул сосок, затем проделал то же самое со вторым. Не услышав возражений, он накрыл затвердевший бугорок плоти губами и принялся быстро, дразняще щекотать самым кончиком языка, легонько поглаживая второй пальцами в том же темпе. В ответ Вэйлон застонал так сладко, что член Мо дернулся, еще сильнее наливаясь кровью.

Хотелось получить еще, еще чуть больше ответной реакции, и он продолжил ласки, то замедляя темп, то немного ускоряясь, пока Вэйлон не начал мелко дрожать, резче и сильнее вжимаясь в него бедрами.

— Я тебе кое-что обещал, — прерываясь, сказал Мо и обхватил его руками за талию. Было любопытно, насколько отзывчивым может быть Вэйлон в принципе и что еще ему может понравиться.

— М? — он окинул Мо непонимающим, расфокусированным взглядом и тут же улыбнулся. — Ах, да, кое-что припоминаю.

Мо сдвинул его со своих колен, аккуратно укладывая на диван. Внутри все сжималось от волнения и предвкушения — наверное, так и должно было ощущаться, когда впервые собираешься кому-то отсосать и одновременно очень хочешь этого. Задержав дыхание, он медленно стянул с Вэйлона трусы, скользя взглядом по его телу сверху вниз и задерживаясь на члене — длинном и ровном, с блестящей темной головкой. Наверное, его взгляд был слишком пристальным, потому что Вэйлон сделал такое движение рукой, будто хотел прикрыться.

— Ты красивый, — хрипло сказал Мо и поднял взгляд на его лицо, запоздало понимая, что стоило сделать это в другом порядке.

Смитерс улыбнулся.

— Мне на мгновение показалось, что ты это сказал моему члену.

— Ага, и ему тоже, — согласился Мо, чувствуя как исчезает эта внезапно возникшая между ними неловкость. Он протянул руку и обхватил ладонью твердый гладкий ствол, обвел большим пальцем головку. Вэйлон вскинул бедра и попытался чуть шире развести ноги, но ему мешали спущенные до колен трусы. Мо помог ему избавиться от них, после чего стащил с себя майку и отбросил в сторону.

— Думаю, будет справедливо, если я тоже буду раздет, — пояснил он, торопливо снимая белье.

— Полностью согласен, — кивнул Вэйлон, наблюдающий за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Этот взгляд показался Мо слишком пристальным, почти осязаемым, словно легкое прикосновение. Его редко разглядывали с таким вниманием и неприкрытым желанием, так что это ощущалось и приятно, и странно. Чтобы скрыть смущение, Мо придвинулся к Вэйлону ближе и, нависнув над ним, впился в губы голодным, глубоким поцелуем. Потерся щекой о щеку, шею, мазнул губами по соску, провел языком линию вниз, спускаясь к чуть округлившемуся животу. Снова обхватив член рукой, Мо направил его себе в рот, поймал головку губами и прикрыл глаза. Ощущения были необычными, но точно не плохими, так что он опустил голову ниже и вобрал твердый ствол в рот до половины, одновременно двигая рукой.

Вэйлон удовлетворенно замычал и ласково, ободряюще погладил его за ухом. Воодушевленный этой реакцией, Мо плотнее сомкнул губы, на мгновение выпустил член изо рта и вернул обратно, повторив все по кругу еще несколько раз. Он наращивал темп, одновременно стараясь приноровиться и вовремя делать новый глоток воздуха. Пару раз он останавливался, чтобы отдышаться и окинуть взглядом запрокинувшего голову, кусающего губы Вэйлона, и возвращался к прерванному занятию.

Делать минет оказалось вовсе не так просто, как представлялось Мо, но было что-то завораживающее в том, как гладко скользит вдоль языка горячий ствол, как тихо, чувственно ахает Вэйлон и как мелко подрагивают его бедра — так, словно он хочет толкнуться вверх, но сдерживает себя.

На мгновение в голове промелькнула картинка, как Вэйлон грубо, резко вбивается в его рот, крепко сжав в кулаке волосы. От представленного Мо окатило очередной жаркой волной возбуждения. Возможно, стоило поделиться с Вэйлоном этой фантазией — как-нибудь потом, потому что сейчас Мо просто ускорил темп, двигаясь быстрее и впуская член в рот почти полностью. Приходилось все дольше задерживать дыхание и он уже толком не понимал, кружится ли его голова от этого или от того, какие восхитительные звуки издает Вэйлон, все же начавший вскидывать бедра вверх. Когда он на мгновение замер, чуть выгнувшись в пояснице, и глухо, протяжно застонал, Мо не сразу сообразил, что именно происходит. Теплая сперма выплеснулась в его горло и он сделал глотательные движение на автомате, лишь чудом не поперхнувшись и не испортив момент. Подержав его пульсирующий член во рту еще немного, Мо наконец отстранился, чтобы отдышаться и встретился взглядом с Вэйлоном, который в свою очередь смотрел в ответ с немного растерянным и удивленным выражением.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он Мо, склоняя голову и приподнимаясь на локте.

Он кивнул. Тело слегка потряхивало, словно он только что по неосторожности схватился за неисправный провод, но сейчас это было чертовски приятное ощущение. Во рту остался горьковатый, необычный привкус — Мо подумал, что даже не знает, с чем это можно сравнить. Он толком и опомниться не успел, как Вэйлон сел и притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, медленно, с чувством вылизывая рот.

— Прости, — прошептал он, наклонившись к уху Мо. — Я как-то немного увлекся, даже не успел предупредить тебя, что сейчас кончу.

— Об этом нужно… Предупреждать? — удивился он, слегка отодвигаясь, и бросил на Вэйлона вопросительный взгляд.

— Ну, не всем нравится глотать сперму, — фыркнул тот.

— Я понятия не имел, нравится ли мне, но оказалось неплохо, — задумчиво сказал Мо. — К тому же, если уж берешь в рот член, мне кажется, к этому нужно быть готовым.

— Ты прав, — Вэйлон негромко рассмеялся и снял очки, чтобы отложить их на стоящий рядом столик. — И теперь определенно моя очередь. Сядь, пожалуйста.

Его интонации были томными и вкрадчивым и Мо, словно загипнотизированный, сел прямо и опустил ноги на пол. Вэйлон тут же соскользнул с дивана и устроился между его разведенных коленей. Без очков он выглядел немного по-другому, более расслабленным и открытым, а уж тем более сейчас — сидящий в расстегнутой, сползшей с одного плеча рубашке и глядящий прямо, без тени стеснения. Так и не отводя взгляда, он погладил ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедер Мо, придвинулся ближе и, взявшись рукой за его член, провел по нему языком от основания до головки. Мо шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и развел колени чуть сильнее, одновременно сдвигаясь на край дивана, будто так мог усилить контакт.

Впрочем, Вэйлон не собирался долго дразниться: еще несколько раз скользнув языком по подрагивающему от напряжения стволу, он вобрал его в рот и задвигался ритмично и плавно. Глядя, как член скользит между плотно сомкнутых, блестящих от слюны губ, Мо не сдерживал стонов и тихих ругательств. Он продержался от силы минуту, а затем кончил быстро и бурно — зажмурившись и сжимая пальцы на неприкрытом рубашкой плече Вэйлона.

Мо пришел в себя все еще тихо постанывая: по телу щекотно пробегали отголоски оргазма, а перед глазами плясали цветные мушки. Умостиаший на его колене голову Вэйлон прикрыл глаза и не шевелился. Мо поднял непослушную руку, провел по его волосам от затылка вниз и принялся невесомо поглаживать шею. На какое-то время в комнате воцарилась тишина, в которой было слышно лишь их прерывистое дыхание.

— Эй, ты там жив вообще? — Мо заговорил первым, удивляясь как необычно и хрипло звучит собственный голос.

— Вроде бы да, — Вэйлон приподнял голову и несколько раз очень медленно моргнул.

— Тогда иди сюда, — Мо протянул руку и потянул его вверх, на себя. Пару раз пошатнувшись, Вэйлон вскарабкался ему на колени и, обвив руками за плечи, прильнул к губам. Обменявшись несколькими ленивыми, медленными поцелуями, они замерли, обнявшись и уткнувшись друг в друга.

— Честно говоря, это было охренительно, — пробормотал Мо.

— Ага, — спрятавший лицо в изгибе его шеи Вэйлон, кажется, улыбался.

— Но очень быстро, — было так хорошо потереться носом о его ключицу и, усмехнувшись, добавить. — Я ничего толком не понял.

Он уже, конечно, сделал для себя однозначные выводы, но сказанное было не столько враньем, сколько попыткой пофлиртовать и намекнуть, что он вовсе не против продолжения.

— Ничто не мешает нам повторить немного позже, — Вэйлон слез с его колен, уселся рядом на диване и потер глаза. — А сейчас мне ужасно хочется немного поспать. Мы встали сегодня непростительно рано.

— К нам вроде должна приехать доставка из супермаркета? — поинтересовался Мо, пытаясь вспомнить, куда же зашвырнул в процессе свои трусы и стоит ли вставать, чтобы их найти.

— Это не раньше, чем через два часа, — Смитерс набросил им на колени один из пледов и откинул голову на спинку, глядя в потолок и рассеяно моргая. — Так что предлагаю присоединиться. У тебя тут, конечно, не очень много места, но я не в силах подниматься в спальню.

— Там еще и постель нужно поменять, — вспомнил Мо.

— Зачем? — не понял Вэйлон и скосил взгляд в его сторону. — А, точно. Тогда тем более.

— Страх как не хочу идти и открывать бар сегодня, — немного помолчав, пробормотал Мо и нащупал лежащую рядом со своим бедром руку Вэйлона, чтобы легонько сжать в своей.

— Не буду дальше поощрять твое стремление разрушить свой собственный бизнес, — ответил он сонно и переплел их пальцы.

— А я надеялся на твою поддержку, — Мо демонстративно вздохнул.

— Тогда я могу подождать тебя здесь, в твоем доме, — после паузы предложил Вэйлон немного неуверенно и бросил быстрый, вопросительный взгляд на Мо.

— Ох, это было бы, — он сглотнул ком в горле, — очень здорово.

— Правда, я все же ненадолго съезжу домой, пока ты будешь на работе. Уже несколько дней там не был.

— То есть, ты даже к себе вчера не заехал?

— Нет, — просто, буднично сказал Вэйлон, щурясь и снова разглядывая потолок, будто там было что-то интересное. — Оказалось, уже так поздно, что не хотелось тратить на это время.

В ответ Мо лишь крепче сжал его ладонь и сильно, до белых кругов под веками, зажмурился. Это казалось невероятным — Вэйлон спешил к нему, хотел его видеть и хочет видеть сегодня тоже. Мо чувствовал себя растроганным, растерянным, и был совершенно не в силах придумать, что же не слишком глупого сказать в ответ на это. В результате он промолчал, лишь крепче сжав пальцы Вэйлона в своих, и улыбнулся, когда почувствовал легкое ответное пожатие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания
> 
> * Мо реально занимался подработкой в качестве «хирурга без лицензии». Об этом упоминается в серии про Гомера и фломастер в его голове)) В серии, конечно, это было немного утрировано (ясно что вряд ли в реале кто-то сможет делать операции без образования), так что тут этот факт я подала таким образом.
> 
> * В серии Moe Baby Blues Мо действительно спасает Мэгги, по чистой случайности оказавшись там, где она упала ему в руки (иначе она бы свалилась с большой высоты в воду). И у них очень трогательное взаимодействие потом, посмотрите какие гифки:
> 
> https://i.gifer.com/NtUW.gif  
> https://i.gifer.com/NtUQ.gif
> 
> * Смитерс и правда был женат и причины ссор тоже не надуманы — я не вспомню точно, в какой серии был флешбек такой, но он точно существует) Вот гифка нашлась: https://i.gifer.com/I0U5.gif
> 
> ________
> 
> Удивительно вообще, что этот фик до сих пор пишется)) И это еще не конец, нет! Надеюсь добавить в следующей главе не только секса и кинков, но и событийки. Кое-что должно произойти, но иногда текст непредсказуем и заводит сначала в другие дебри)) Впрочем, вы же не против дебрей секса и романтики? Ребятки заслужили!
> 
> ПС. Пока глава бетилась, нарисовала порнушный арт (он реально порнушный, лучше не открывать при впечатлительных): https://www.deviantart.com/marla666/art/I-feel-you-873124017


End file.
